Con su permiso
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Al no querer volver a tener la responsabilidad de caballero, Máscara Mortal prefiere tomarse la vida a la ligera, lo que no se espera, es que un par de ojos verdes pueden hacerle dar un giro de 360 grados en su vida, pero Afrodita a veces aparenta gustar de ella.
1. Chapter 1: La aparición

**Este será mi primero fict de una de mis parejas favoritas *-* Máscara MortalxHelena, disculpen si no queda muy bien y también por mis "horrores" ortográficos :c espero que lo disfruten :D (Contendrá un poco de Lemon, a sobre aviso no hay engaño)**

 **CAPITULO 1: La aparición**

Todo era confuso.

Sentía como volvía a renacer, sentirse de nuevo con vida, una nueva oportunidad.

-¡Ya levántate!- Le decía una voz con tono de orden.

Aquel individuo de tez ligeramente morena, un cuerpo haciendo evidencia de musculatura y cabello corto azulado como el fondo marino estaba tendido sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-¡¿Te quedarás ahí hasta terminar congelado o qué?!- Le volvía a insistir esa voz pero con un poco más de desesperación resaltando que se estaba muriendo de frio.

Unos ojos azules de color azul como el fondo marino comenzaron a abrirse.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, Máscara Mortal- Volvió a decir aquel individuo, abrazándose así mismo intentando aminorar el frio pero sin éxito.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Cuestionaba el santo de Cáncer confundido, como si su alma aun estuviese buscando su cuerpo -¿Afrodita?- Volvió a cuestionar.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, levántate pronto y busquemos un lugar en donde refugiarnos antes de morir de hipotermia- dijo autoritariamente el santo de Pisis tomando la caja de sus armadura para seguidamente ponerla en su espalda caminando hacia una pequeña ciudad que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Espera un momento!- Gritó Máscara tomando rápidamente la caja de su armadura que estaba a un lado de él, echándola a su espalda para encaminarse a seguir a Afrodita.

Afrodita era el más hermoso de los doce caballeros dorados que protegían a Athena. Su piel era tan blanca, un cuerpo bien formado, su larga cabellera agua marina y sedosa, no podían pasar desapercibidos esos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo, el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo y esas delicadas facciones. Pero uno no se tenía que dejar llevar por su apariencia ya que era tan venenoso como las rosas que utilizaba para acabar con sus enemigos.

-Gracias por esperarme Afrodita- Reclamaba Máscara Mortal logrando emparejarse con su compañero.

-¿Qué ciudad es la que está más adelante?- El caballero de Pisis señalaba hacia enfrente con el índice.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa?- Contestó molesto el peli-azul.

-Tan amable como siempre- Se burló su compañero.

Cáncer bufó.

Continuaron caminando aproximadamente media hora, el frio iba disminuyendo cuando se iban acercando a esa misteriosa ciudad, llamaba mucho la atención un enorme árbol que se encontraba un poco alejado, pero por su gran tamaño, se podía ver perfectamente desde lejos.

-Máscara, pregunta qué lugar es este.

-No me hagas mandarte al otro mundo de nuevo, no que fuera tan buena gente para hablarle como si nada a alguien más, suficiente tengo contigo- respondió de mala gana- Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿por qué volvimos a la vida?- su tono de voz se suavizó solo un poco.

Afrodita lo ignoró y siguieron caminando, en eso, miró a una joven en un puesto de flores y no dudó en acercarse.

-Discúlpame linda- le hablaba con amabilidad mientras se acercaba al puesto- somos extranjeros y nos hemos perdido un poco, ¿nos podrías decir cómo se llama esta ciudad?

-¡Claro!- respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa- están en la ciudad de Asgard.

-Así que Asgard…- pensó Máscara Mortal.

-Muchas gracias, y ahora como última pregunta… ¿sabes de algún lugar en donde podamos dormir por unos días?- volvió a preguntar Afrodita en su mismo tono amable.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella alegremente- a seis cuadras de aquí y luego a la izquierda otras 4 cuadras encontrarán una posada en donde les podrán dar alojamiento- terminó de hablar.

-Muchas gracias linda- decía coqueto- nos retiraremos.

Dicho esto último, reanudad su marcha, Afrodita se despide moviendo su mano en señal de adiós y la joven le responde con el mismo gesto. El peli-azul camina detrás del santo de cabellos agua marina mirando de reojo a la muchacha.

Después de haber caminado la distancia que les había mencionado la joven, llegaron a ese lugar. No era muy lujoso, era más bien rústico, pero se miraba acogedor. Luego de que Afrodita apartara habitación para él y su compañero, lo primero que hizo Máscara Mortal fue ir a un catre que se encontraba dentro de la habitación y dejó su armadura recargada en la pared frente a él. La luz pasaba por la ventana que se encontraba ahí mismo. El santo de oro se encontraba confundido.

Afrodita entró tranquilamente a la habitación.

-¿En qué tanto estás pensando?- Cuestionó el santo de pisis.

-¿Cómo es posible que mantengas esa tranquilidad, Afrodita?- Respondió molesto- Estamos vivos quien sabe cómo, aparecimos en medio de quien sabe dónde y no tenemos ni la mínima idea de lo que tengamos que hacer aquí.

-Debe ser una nueva vida que se nos ha otorgado- Contestó tranquilamente –quizás tengamos alguna misión que cumplir

El santo de Cáncer se quedó pensando por un momento. Sí que le parecía extraño haber vuelto a la vida por obras de algún personaje que aún desconocía, pero no se la hacía tan mala idea vivir esa nueva oportunidad como él creía que tenía que ser.

-Sabes, florecita- Por fin habló Máscara, haciendo que Afrodita frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia al haber escuchado semejante apodo- Debe de ser algún milagro después de haber perdido la vida en el muro de los lamentos y no me parece nada mal- El caballero de Pisis ya se estaba imaginando hacia donde quería ir su compañero- yo digo que nos olvidemos si tengamos alguna misión, cosa o lo que sea que tengamos que hacer y gocemos el momento- terminaba de halar más animado pero con una sonrisa de malicia.

-No me digas, ya me imagino que volverás a tus viejas andadas- contestó Pisis sin asombro alguno.

-No quieras fingir desinterés, que tú también eras así, rodeado de mujeres hermosas y bebidas por montones cuando escapábamos por momentos del santuario- Máscara puso de nuevo esa sonrisa de malicia al contestarle.

-Lo admito- sonrió Afrodita- la verdad si extraño esos días, cuando todas se acercaban a mí por mi belleza y tenerlas a mis pies con esas hermosas rosas que les solía regalar. Quien diría que con unas cuantas que les entregara por unos días, ya las tenía acariciando su suave piel en mi cama.

-Ni hablar de mí embriagándome de sus perfumes y su placer…

Y así empezaron ellos dos, contando de sus experiencias con las mujeres anteriormente por un rato. A decir verdad, ni uno de los dos tuvo alguna relación seria anteriormente y no planeaban tener una ahora; pensaban en aprovechar al máximo esa nueva vida haciendo y deshaciendo, dejar de lado sus responsabilidades de santos dorados y dedicarse a beber y buscar mujeres para sus propios placeres.

* * *

 **Continuará :D**

 **Bueno, ya se que no es el mejor comienzo -.-' la verdad batallo mucho cuando quiero comenzar a escribir una historia nueva D: ya conforme vaya pasando voy mejorando (creo x.x)**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, yo suelo actualizar pronto, dependiendo de mi tiempo, suelo organizarme un poco para hacer todo :3**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2:¡Los santos de oro están vivos

**Después de varios días, por fin el segundo capítulo de esta historia :3 si llego a tardar es por la uni hahaha :c a parte de muchas cosas que a veces salen TnT pero no dejaré tirada esta historia ;3 espero que la disfruten.**

 **P.D: este capi tiene poco lemon, están advertidos!**

 **CAPITULO 2: ¡Los santos de oro están vivos!**

* * *

El firmamento ya comenzaba a tornarse de colores anaranjados en señal de que la noche llegaría pronto, los dos santos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta dejando sus armaduras en casa. El clima era agradable, soplaba una suave brisa que acariciaba delicadamente la piel de quien la sintiera.

Los dos santos dorados caminaban tranquilamente conociendo aquella ciudad llamada Asgard.

-Tenía entendido que Asgard era una ciudad en donde reinaba la nieve y un frio que congelaba hasta los huesos- mencionó Afrodita.

-Ni idea, nunca había escuchado de este lugar, a lo mejor viste mal la información o te mintieron si es que alguien te la dijo- respondió Máscara Mortal.

El santo de Pisis prefirió no seguir contestando, ya sabía cómo era la actitud de su compañero, y no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él.

Después de caminar un rato, volvieron a pasar por aquel puesto de flores, el santo de Cáncer volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ese lugar en donde una joven de piel del color de la nieve, cabello corto de color castaño amarrado en una coleta y una mirada esmeralda estaba guardando las flores con la ayuda de cuatro niños.

-¿Tan pronto y ya tendrás a tu víctima?- Preguntó Afrodita en voz baja con tono de picardía.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Contestó la pregunta del santo con otra pregunta ligeramente molesto.

-No te hagas el inocente cangrejito, que aunque la finjas ya no te sale- dijo divertido- no tiene muchas curvas pero puedes intentar con ella, a lo mejor y te sorprende.

-¿Qué no te cansas de decir estupideces?- atacó el de la cuarta casa- aparte aún es muy temprano niño flor- dijo un poco más relajado y esperando a ver la reacción de su compañero al hacerle de nuevo la mención del apodo.

-Ya, ya, ya, estuvo bueno, mejor vamos al bar que está a unas cuadras a ver si con algunos tragos se te olvida llamarme así- contestó molesto intentando no asesinar a Máscara con una de sus rosas y así los dos siguieron caminando.

De lejos los miraba aquella joven de orbes esmeralda, observaba como se iban alejando, les parecían unos chicos interesantes y graciosos cuando estaba observando la escena en que Máscara Mortal casi quiere asesinar a Afrodita y luego viceversa, aunque no escuchó lo que iban discutiendo.

-¡Helena!- Llamó una niña de aproximadamente cinco años, cabello verde obscuro y mirada café chocolate- Ya casi terminamos.

-Sí mi pequeña hermanita- le respondió la joven volviendo en si cuando ya perdió de vista a aquellos jóvenes.

-Estabas distraída, ¿Qué era lo que mirabas hermana?- le cuestionó un niño de más o menos seis años, cabello castaño y mirada azul cielo, también hermano de Helena.

-Es porque estaba mirando a los chicos guapos que se fueron por allá- señalaba el lugar por donde habían desaparecido aquel par, una niña de más edad, aproximadamente unos nueve años, cabello rojizo y mirada de color oliva.

-No la culpo- habló la peliverde- el chico de cabello azul cielo se ve bastante atractivo- miraba la niña perdidamente el cielo casi obscuro como si estuviera enamorada, entrelazando sus dedos.

-¡Esos no es verdad!- reclamó la peliroja- El de cabello azul es más guapo- se refería a Máscara Mortal, poniéndose enfrente de su hermana haciendo pose triunfante.

-¡Claro que no! Es el de cabello azul cielo.

-¡Es el otro!

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! ¡No soporto escuchar esas discusiones de niñas!- Gritó el mayor de los hermanos ya desesperado, tenía como unos 10 años, cabello negro y ojos de color azul fondo marino.

-¡Ya tranquilícense!- intentó calmarlos Helena, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se estaba apenando un poco ya que la escena de saber quién era más atractivo de los santos de sus hermanitas y el grito de desesperación de su hermano, estaban ganando miradas de algunas personas que iban pasando por ahí- sigamos guardando las flores para ya irnos a casa- dijo finalmente en tono un poco más tranquilo.

Dicho esto, sus hermanos obedecieron y después de haber terminado de guardar todo dentro de esa casa, la castaña tomó las llaves y se las entregó al dueño de esa pequeña casa donde les permitía vender sus flores. Era un hombre de edad avanzada pero de un carácter muy noble, piel blanca y mirada obscura.

-Hasta mañana Helena- la despidió el hombre en cuanto la joven le entregó las llaves y emprendía el camino a su casa junto a sus cuatro hermanos.

-Hasta mañana señor- Se despidieron los cinco jóvenes al unísono.

Abrieron la puerta de un viejo bar, todo era de madera pero se miraba en buenas condiciones, había algo de gente pero no era excesiva. Iban pasando los guardianes de los templos del santuario y en eso, lograron divisar a dos conocidos en aquella barra.

-Dohko, Aldebarán- los nombró sorprendido el santo de Pisis- ustedes también están aquí.

-Afrodita, Máscara Mortal, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí- dijo Dohko igual de sorprendido que Afrodita.

-Vaya, parece que toda la orden de dorados hemos vuelto a la vida.

-Pues, es bastante obvio "mascarita"- respondió Dohko divertido.

-Vuélveme a decir así y tu vida habrá terminado- amenazó Máscara mientras que el santo de Libra lo miraba despreocupado.

-No empiecen con sus cosas aquí- se levantó Aldebarán de su asiento imponiendo su autoridad.

-Lo lamentamos Aldebarán- intentó tranquilizarlo el de la séptima casa un poco nervioso- no empezaremos una guerra ni nada por el estilo-levantaba las manos a medio cuerpo moviéndolas nerviosamente indicando que haría nada.

Aldebarán volvió a tomar asiento más tranquilo.

-Da igual- fue la última respuesta del santo de cáncer tomando asiento a un lado de Aldebarán y Afrodita lo siguió pero este se puso a lado de Dohko, ya que no quería estar junto con su compañero que echaba chispas- ¡Una cerveza!- ordenó.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?- Preguntó curioso el peliazul agua marina bastante curioso a su compañero de cabello castaño.

-Simplemente despertamos aquí- contestó su compañero de Libra- de repente estábamos con vida en medio de este lugar, aunque yo recuerdo que estaba cubierto por nieve y casi no se podía presenciar el sol- hizo una pausa- al principio pensaba que yo era el único santo de oro con vida pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentir sus cosmos y para estar seguro decidí ir a un coliseo que me encontré por ahí y se me ocurrió retar a algunos asgardianos que se creían la última Coca-Cola del desierto y que mejor forma de vencer el aburrimiento que darles una buena lección a esos tipos, además, me sirvió para hacer un alboroto para ver quien se acercaba. Y en eso llegó Aldebarán- lo señaló con el pulgar que al mismo tiempo hacia gesto de aprobación.

-No sólo llamó mi atención todo ese escándalo que provocó Dohko- hablaba serio el santo de Tauro- también llegó un dios guerrero… ¡Y este imbécil me obligó a pelear con el!- señalaba al pobre maestro en forma acusatoria y este intentaba hacerse bolita en caso de que esa enorme figura quisiera mandarlo a volar con un solo golpe.

-¿Un dios guerrero?- Afrodita estaba asombrado pero a la vez un poco intrigado.

-Así es- Aldebarán recobraba su compostura firme- lo tenía casi vencido pero logró escapar pero antes de eso… mi armadura había cambiado de forma.

-¿De forma?- Volvió a interrogar Pisis.

-Sí, pero aún no sabemos porque.

-Hace poco sentí un cosmos muy fuerte como cuando la armadura de Aldebarán cambió de forma, pero venía de otro de nuestros camaradas, creo que era el de Aioria- pensaba Dohko mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

-Lo más seguro es que pronto tengamos que volver a pelear- se puso más serio Tauro.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Máscara ya un poco ebrio después de cinco tarros- aunque el mundo se parta en dos, no pienso volver a luchar- intentaba ponerse de pie pero se le dificultaba mantenerse erguido.

-Pobrecito, no sabe lo que dice- se burlaba el santo de Libra, para siguiente, estallar en carcajadas.

-Y-ya verás…- Máscara quería darle un puñetazo al castaño pero solo logró darle un inesperado beso al piso.

Aldebarán tomó por la camisa negra que portaba Cáncer y lo sentó bruscamente en el banco para evitar que siguiera haciendo más el ridículo.

-Y te quedas ahí- ordenó Aldebarán.

-Saben, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de luchar que digamos- por fin habló Afrodita un tanto desinteresado después de que sus compañeros le relataran lo que posiblemente iba a suceder- tengo ganas de vivir mi vida como yo quiera sin preocuparme de esas mentadas guerras, eso ya comienza a cansar- bufó y le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Con ustedes nunca se podrá contar- reprendió el santo de Tauro.

Y en eso, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a darle tremendo golpe a Afrodita, esas palabras hicieron que le hirviera la sangre ¿Cómo era posible que un santo de Athena se negara a pelear cuando la posibilidad de una amenaza fuera de una probabilidad muy alta de surgir?

Por su parte, el santo de la última casa también se incorporó y empuñó una rosa roja que no dudaría en utilizarla hacia su propio compañero, pero antes de que volaran aquel bar en miles de pedazos y probablemente Asgard también, Dohko se levantó de un salto intentando calmarlos a ambos.

-Chicos, chicos, ya cálmense por favor, a veremos eso después, ahorita hay que relajarnos y festejar que estamos vivos, no sería divertido mandar esta nueva vida al más allá, ¿no lo creen?- intentaba tranquilizarlos Libra, que al parecer, dio resultado.

Los santos que amenazaban con matarse volvieron a sus lugares a terminarse las bebidas, y en eso, un grupo de mujeres hermosas con cuerpos que incitaban a cometer uno de los siete pecados capitales iban entrando al bar, tomando asiendo al otro extremo de la barra.

-Justo a tiempo- comentó Dohko en voz baja posando su mirada en una rubia de las recién llegadas.

-Yo me voy de aquí- dijo Aldebarán indiferente, tomó la caja que contenía su armadura, se la acomodó en la espalda, y antes de que el santo de Libra pudiera decirle algo ya se había ido.

-Pues se lo pierde- mencionó Afrodita, seleccionando a cual de aquellas mujeres sería su víctima esa noche.

-Yo elegiré primero.

Máscara Mortal volvió a ponerse de pie, aparentemente ya se veía un poco mejor que hace rato, al menos, ya no se había caído. Comenzó a caminar hacia esas mujeres mientras que sus dos compañeros miraban atentamente su selección.

-Hola bonita- dirigía su voz a una morena de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabellos, vestía una blusa negra con un gran escote que mostraba unos enormes y hermosos senos para la vista del santo de Cáncer, una cintura de avispa y unos buenos glúteos que se amoldaban perfectamente a esa falta corta de licra- te vi de lejos y digamos que me llamaste la atención, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Eres un poco directo galán- le respondió con una voz ligeramente seductora- mi nombre es Gelasia- se puso de pie acercando su cuerpo al del varón acercando su cara hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara de él- ¿y el tuyo?

-Me dicen Máscara de Muerte, mi preciosa Gelasia- le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla más a él- me gustaría conocerte mejor- le comenzó a dar algunos besos en el cuello.

-¿Tienes algún lugar un poco más privado?- Le cuestionó la castaña abrazándolo del cuello.

-Sólo sígueme- la tomó de la mano y salieron de aquel bar.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que consigue mujeres ese tipo- dijo por fin Dohko, algo sorprendido.

-No es el único- Sonrió Afrodita con picardía mientras conjuraba una rosa roja no venenosa detrás de su espalda para que nadie viera, para acto seguido, dirigirse a una rubia que le deleitó la vista.

-¿Y en donde piensas…?- Preguntó el santo de Libra haciendo que Pisis detuviera su andar.

-Es cierto, Máscara ya ganó la habitación en donde nos hospedamos para él solo, pero eso no significa que me quedaré con las ganas esta noche- dicho esto, siguió caminando hacia la rubia, que pronto quedó bajo el encanto de Afrodita.

-Algunas cosas no cambian- dijo Dohko para si mismo, y después, una peliroja se acercó a él.

El santo de libra tenía lo suyo, aunque no era tan mujeriego (solo un poco) como sus camaradas que estaban ahí presentes a excepción de Aldebarán (que era bastante reservado), no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad.

En la posada donde se hospedaban Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, cierto santo estaba teniendo su buena noche. Se volvía loco tocando el cuerpo de Gelasia, ella era toda una experta en la cama sorprendiendo al santo dorado. Él amaba tener esos grandes pechos entre sus manos y amaba los gemidos de esa mujer cuando la embestía, pero por alguna extraña razón, al día siguiente cuando se fuera, al igual que con todas las mujeres con quienes solía meterse, se seguiría sintiendo igual de vacío.

En una casa que estaba casi a las afueras de Asgard, Helena había preparado la cena: unos cuantos panes y un poco de canela caliente.

-Esto fue para lo que me alcanzó- dijo la castaña de mirada esmeralda algo apenada- esperemos que mañana podamos vender mucho y sacar para un poco más de comida- unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en esas orbes verdes.

-Hermana, no te preocupes por eso- le consolaba el pelinegro, el mayor de sus hermanos menores- no importa si es mucho o poco, todos nos esforzamos, y más tú, Helena, siempre estás luchando por nosotros y siempre te agradeceremos eso- unas minúsculas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse también en esa mirada color mar.

El resto de sus hermanos asintieron en señal de aprobación, sorprendidos por el pequeño discurso de su hermano y acto seguido, todos se levantaron para abrazar a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias…- a Helena se le cortaba la voz y las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir- son los mejores hermanos que he podido tener.

Después de un rato, todos fueron a dormir, a excepción de cierta pelicastaña que sentía que Morfeo aún no la quería por el momento.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala para luego abrir la puerta y salir por un momento a la entrada. La noche era agradable, no había ni una nube en el cielo, lo que permitía tener a la vista de Helena todas las constelaciones. Amaba con toda el alma mirar esas esas estrellas, soñando despierta con poder tomar alguna, pero esa noche algo más estaba en su mente: no podía olvidar a esos chicos esa tarde, pero especialmente, a uno de ellos…

* * *

 **Ese momento en que quieres matar a DM en una historia de DMxHelena xDD tranquilos, no desesperen, esto apenas comienza :B**

 **Aldebarán no es igual que sus camaradas, a él si le gusta esperar a la mujer indicada y no estar probando por ahí y por allá xD**

 **Me da cosita Helena, es como la súper heroína de sus hermanitos :c**

 **por cierto... aclarando desde ahorita, ya ven que en SoG Helena está enferma, en este fict ella no enfermará (a menos de que a la escritora no le de un ataque de crueldad xD ya pues :c) si me apegaré un poco a la historia de SoG para que no quede tan rara xD**

 **Santos dorado de Athena! Vayan y delen un buen golpe en la cabeza a DM por ser tan cabezón -.-**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap :3**


	3. Chapter 3:El cortejo de Afrodita

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo ya más extenso, andaba muy inspirada :3 por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios en mi fic, no puedo contestarles a todos (como soy nuevo en este lugar, aun no se muy bien que onda, donde moverle y así TnT) así que estaré respondiéndoles aquí con pequeños comentarios al inicio de cada capítulo a partir del próximo. Sin más preámbulos ¡comenzamos! :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: El cortejo de Afrodita**

 _"De los mil amores que tendrás en la vida, sólo hay uno que te dejará marcado, escuché por ahí. Un sólo amor que se te clavará tanto en el pecho que nunca encontrarás la manera de sacarlo, no importa quien estuvo antes o quien esté después, siempre logrará tener el lugar más importante en tu corazón. No importa cuánto tiempo transcurra desde la última vez, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia estará presente en tus pensamientos y si el destino los vuelve a cruzar, vuelves a perder la razón."_

Al día siguiente, cierto santo de Cáncer deseaba que se le acabara el mundo: eran casi las 8 de la mañana y un terrible dolor de cabeza lo atacaba.

Se encontraba solo, aquella mujer que le dio tremenda noche ya se había ido y su compañero aun no regresaba.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha bien fría para intentar aminorar esa cruel resaca. El agua de la ducha bañaba su cuerpo, pasaba sus dedos por ese cabello azul mientras recordaba esa noche con Gelasia, moría por volver a estar con ella pero no dejó ni la dirección de su casa o algo, solamente se marchó mientras Máscara Mortal aun dormía.

Después de haber terminado con su baño, volvió a vestir esa camisa negra desmangada y ese pantalón rojo, calzó sus botas negras y al sentirse un poco mejor, decidió ir a ver si encontraba a Afrodita en algún lugar de esa ciudad. No le sería muy difícil localizarlo por su cosmos.

El día era tibio, una que otra nubecilla cruzaba el cielo y las aves cantaban con regocijo. El día era perfecto para pasear, aunque Máscara no le prestaba atención a todos esos detalles. Caminaba tranquilamente buscando a su compañero cuando sin querer pasó cerca del puesto de la florista castaña que apenas estaba acomodando las flores en su lugar para la venta.

Estaba como a dos metros de ella, el santo detuvo su andar y la miraba como si se tratara de algo que en su vida hubiera visto. Lo que llamaba más su atención era esa sonrisa llena de inocencia y bondad cuando hablaba con sus hermanos mientras acomodaban la mercancía en las mesas.

-Helena, mira- le dirigió la palabra a su hermana en voz baja mirando al peliazul.

La joven puso la mirada en el joven que la miraba a solo unos pasos provocando que este se quedara en blanco y un ligero sonrojo apareciera desprevenidamente en sus mejillas. Unos segundos después, volvió en sí y automáticamente retomó su andar continuando su camino.

-Hermana ¿estás bien?- preguntaba el niño pelinegro intentando sacar a su hermana de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien- logró contestar saliendo de ese trance.

-¿No sabes por qué te miraba tanto?- cuestionó el más joven de sus hermanos.

-No lo sé, tal vez le llamaron la atención algunas de las flores- respondió con ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

Mientras tanto, cuando Máscara Mortal estuvo lejos del alcance de la joven florista, dio un largo suspiro mientras se recargaba en una pared llevándose una mano a la cabeza pasándola por sus cabellos azules ligeramente despeinados.

-¿Quién lo diría?- hablaba una voz en tono de burla- el gran asesino de las 12 casas, quien se acostaba con una mujer diferente casi todos los días y que no dudaba en coquetear con todas se pone nervioso con una simple florista.

-Afrodita, si no te muestras iré hacia ti para mandarte directo a Yomotsu- amenazó el de la cuarta casa.

-Está bien, está bien- salió el santo de Pisis de sus escondite con las manos en señal de paz pero sin aminorar ese tono burlón- ya salí, ya no me mates.

-No entiendo cómo es que no te he matado- decía con su tono de voz haciendo evidencia de su molestia- y a todo esto ¿en dónde estuviste toda la noche?

-Pues verás- relataba triunfante- como acaparaste toda la posada, estaba en casa de una de las hermosas mujeres que llegaron ayer al bar, no tienes idea de lo bien que me lo pasé- sonreía recordando esa noche.

-Yo tampoco no me la pasé nada mal- sonreía pícaramente el peliazul- de todas las mujeres con experiencia, ella se lleva el oro, por el momento.

-¿Y sabes una cosa?- Afrodita miraba un anuncio que estaba en la pared donde se recargaba el santo- puede que hoy también sea nuestro día de suerte.

-¿Eh?- Máscara volteó para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de Pisis- así que hoy en la noche habrá una feria en Asgard… sí que es nuestro día de suerte- una sonrisa de picardía se dibujaba en el rostro de Cáncer.

-Deberías de invitar a la florista- bromeaba el peliceleste.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Máscara se sobresaltó.

-Es una broma grandísimo tonto.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Iré por ahí un rato, nos vemos luego- terminó de decirle el santo de Cáncer, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado dejando a su compañero quien también tomó otro camino para ir a la posada a descansar hasta la tarde.

Máscara Mortal caminaba a paso lento por ese camino empedrado, rodeado de diversos puestos de comida, ropa, joyas, decoraciones, pero había uno en especial, que por alguna razón quería llegar. Estaba cerca de ahí, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, y en eso, detuvo su andar.

Estaba ella, solitaria en su puesto de flores vendiéndole un ramo de margaritas a uno de sus clientes, y como siempre, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa contagiando de alegría a todo ser vivo que estuviese cerca.

Sin querer, el peliazul comenzó a caminar a ese lugar como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo por el estilo sin darse cuenta que ya estaba bastante cerca de Helena. Esta, estaba de espaldas al santo acomodando unas rosas blancas y cuando se dio la vuelta chocó con el varón provocando que la tomara de la cintura automáticamente para evitar que cayera y se lastimara.

Sus miradas estaban clavadas una en la otra y después de unos segundos, el santo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó rápidamente a la castaña y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Discul…- Helena no terminó de hablar ya que Cáncer la interrumpió.

-No digas nada, no te disculpes- dijo indiferente.

-No, claro que es necesario, por mi descuido casi provoco un accidente con usted, yo veo la necesidad de disculparme- le decía Helena con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, a parte, ya me voy- solo le logró responder con la misma indiferencia dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

-Espere un momento…- logró detenerlo un poco apenada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- detuvo su andar dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a esa joven que estaba detrás de una mesa llena de flores de distintos tipos y colores.

-Puedo dejarle un ramillete de margaritas a mitad de precio- escogía el ramillete más bonito de dicha planta- de hecho… son mis favoritas…-apenas terminó de decir la oración cuando la piel blanca de sus delicado rostro comenzaba a tornarse de un leve rubor.

Máscara Mortal estaba a punto de decirle un rotundo "no me interesa" cuando en eso vio llegar a uno de los hermanos menores de la joven para traerle la noticia que estaba muriendo de hambre, pero aun no eran suficientes ventas como para comprar algo decente de comer. El santo hundió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón para capturar unas monedas y comprarle el ramillete de margaritas a precio normal en vez del descuento que le estaban ofreciendo.

-Pero joven, yo se las dejo a mitad de precio- intentó decir Helena antes de aceptar el dinero.

-Necesitas sacar suficiente para que puedas comprarle algo de comer a tu hermano y para ti también.

Tomó la mano derecha de Helena que tenía libre con su mano izquierda y depositó seis monedas en su mano que contenía en la derecha para acto seguido, tomar ese ramo de flores blancas. Después soltó su mano y continuó con su andar.

La pelicastaña quedó perpleja en ese momento. Se llevó la mano con las monedas a su pecho y colocó la otra mano sobre ésta, haciendo una pequeña presión. Su hermano la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando descifrar que era lo que le sucedía a su hermana que se iba ruborizando poco a poco.

Estaba a poco más de medio camino de llegar a la posada, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía separar la mirada de esas pequeñas florecillas blancas que por alguna extraña razón lo hacían sentir… ¿bien?

Acariciaba esos delicados pétalos con su mano libre y son querer, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y esa miraba azul fondo marino que siempre reflejaba frialdad se volvió un poco cálida. No podía dejar de recordarla y eso que no habían pasado más de 10 minutos que se había ido de ahí. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la situación que quizás estuviese viviendo por la escena que había presenciado de ese niño que insinuaba era su hermano. Tenía deseos de ayudarla, no sabía porque de la nada sentía eso, lo haría pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si Afrodita o los demás santos de oro se dieran cuenta de ese cambio.

Ya estaba frente a la posada.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de madera para no despertar a su compañero que se suponía que estaría durmiendo en ese momento, y en efecto, en cuanto entró ahí estaba él, recostado en el sofá con su camisa rosa y ese pantalón blanco aun puestos. Máscara de preguntaba cómo es que no se ahorcaba con ese moño en el cuello estando dormido.

Caminó despacio a la cocina para poner las margaritas en un florero pero el recipiente estaba ocupado por una de las rosas del santo que yacía en un profundo sueño.

-Ese niño flor saca rosas hasta por las orejas- decía en voz baja mientras sacaba la rosa y ponía las margaritas en su lugar- son una rosa que no esté en agua no será el fin del mundo- terminaba de decir, poniendo la rosa a un lado del florero.

Cáncer fue a la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras contemplaba su armadura guardada dentro de esa caja de oro aun recargada en la pared. Aun no presentaba señal alguna de que quisiera volver a él. Por un lado no le daba mucha importancia ya que había tomado esa decisión de no volver a las batallas, pero por otra parte, se sentía un poco miserable de que la armadura de oro de Cáncer ya no lo reconociera como su legítimo dueño.

Se recostó por completo mirando hacia la ventana, era temprano todavía y no se había recuperado de la resaca por completo, aún sentía un poco de dolor en su cabeza y decidió cerrar esos ojos azules por un momento.

Después de un rato, Máscara fue nuevamente al puesto de Helena. Por alguna extraña razón se le hacía tan hermosa aun vistiendo ropa tan sencilla usando un vestido café que llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, amarrado con una cinta blanca a la cintura y debajo de la prenda, una camisa amarilla manga larga y cuello alto.

Iba caminando hacia ella pero sus mejillas comenzaban a arder un poco, estaban coloreándose de rojo al no saber que decirle a aquella doncella en cuanto la tuviera frente a frente.

-¡Qué bueno que volviste!- le recibió Helena muy alegremente- ¡Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar!- seguía con esa misma alegría mientras tomaba al santo de oro por el brazo jalándolo hacia otro lugar.

-Oye, ¿y tú puesto de flores?- le preguntó un poco desconcertado por la acción de la florista pero sin detenerla.

-No te preocupes, mis hermanos están ahí, se harán cargo mientras nos ausentamos- le respondió con mucha tranquilidad.

Salieron fuera de Asgard, la castaña aún tenía tomado por el brazo al peliazul y este no paraba de preguntarse mentalmente a donde quería llevarlo pero se sentía muy a gusto estando cerca de la compañía de Helena. No hizo ni un esfuerzo de zafarse de ella, pero, a medida que iban caminando, Máscara Mortal empezó a sentir que su energía se debilitaba poco a poco y tuvo que detener la caminata.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó un poco intrigada la joven.

-Cada vez que nos acercamos al árbol que se encuentra ahí enfrente, siento que me voy quedando sin energía- le contestó un poco agotado- pero creo que debe de ser porque llevamos rato caminando, debe ser por eso que me estoy sintiendo así- intentó reponer un poco su respuesta para que Helena no lo tachara de loco por decir que se sentía débil acercándose a un árbol.

-Podemos descansar un poco- sugirió la asgardiana.

Pero en ese momento, una inmensa obscuridad los rodeó y Máscara Mortal fue testigo de cómo una enorme sombra la jalaba hacia las tinieblas sin poder hacer nada, gritando desesperadamente, cada vez que el santo de Cáncer intentaba correr sentía como su cosmos iba desapareciendo rápidamente cada vez que se adentraba a ese horrible lugar intentando desesperadamente buscar a Helena sin éxito. No gritaba su nombre porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se llamaba.

Después de un buen rato corriendo hacia la nada y que ya no se escuchaba ni un sonido, cayó de rodillas al suelo aun rodeado de esa heladas tinieblas. Los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, su mente se nubló y la terrible culpa de no poder haberla protegido la consumía.

-¡Máscara! ¡Máscara!- escuchaba una voz muy lejana que no dejaba de repetir su nombre.

-¡Máscara! ¡Máscara!- se volvió a escuchar la misma voz, pero Cáncer se sentía tan aturdido que no lograba distinguir de quién era dueño esa voz y mucho menos de dónde provenía.

Y en eso, otra enorme sombra apareció por sorpresa delante de él y se abalanzó sobre el varón.

Máscara Mortal se despertó de golpe tomando asiento en la cama. Sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir, su frente se había cubierto de sudor y su respiración era muy agitada.

-Menos mal que ya despertaste, tenías una pesadilla ¿verdad?- le cuestionó Afrodita con un tono levemente de preocupación.

-No sé qué demonios estaba soñando- mintió- ¿acaso tú me estabas gritando?- preguntó desconcertado a su compañero que estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

-Así es, era eso o clavarte una de mis rosas para que despertaras, además…- hizo una pausa cambiando su tono serio a uno un poco más divertido y le mostró una de las margaritas que estaban en el florero- parece que le hiciste una pequeña visita a la florista.

El peliazul de quedó serio y con la mente completamente en blanco, no sabía que contestarle a Afrodita. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado callado sin una excusa que decir para zafarse de ese pequeño embrollo.

-Vaya, vaya- se burló el chico de cabellos aguamarina- el poderoso y despiadado Máscara Mortal se está enamorando.

-¡¿Q-qué dices?!- volvió en sí el santo de Cáncer una exaltación bastante notoria- ¡No digas estupideces, idiota! ¡¿Hasta crees que abandonaría esta vida por tener una relación estable con una chica?!- le reprochaba bastante molesto.

-Pues estas margaritas estoy bien seguro que son de las que ella vende- giraba con cuidado la florecilla blanca que sostenía- no creo que te tomaras la molestia en ir a buscar margaritas al campo y traerlas de adorno, a parte… ¡¿Por qué no volviste a poner en agua mi preciosa rosa?!- dijo esto último con algo de molestia y fulminándolo con su mirada celeste.

-No seas escandaloso, eres una máquina de rosas viviente, fácil conjuras otra y ya- se defendió Máscara Mortal un poco más relajado.

-Dejaré esta florecilla con las otras- se levantó de la cama calmándose para no asesinar a su compañero- aparte, en un momento comenzará la feria de Asgard, iré de una vez.

Afrodita fue a la cocina a devolver la flor a su lugar e hizo un pequeño espacio para colocar su rosa de nuevo sin lastimar el bonito ramillete.

-Veamos qué tan cierto es- dijo en voz baja para luego dirigirse a la salida dejando solo al otro santo dorado.

Horas más tarde, el sol ya se había despedido del día para dar paso a una bonita noche estrellada y una hermosa luna menguante. Las calles de Asgard estaban coloridas de diversas luces que también adornaban los puestos. También empezaban a instalar algunos juegos mecánicos, pero el que más llamaba la atención de todos, era una gran rueda de la fortuna.

Los vendedores se apresuraban a poner sus mercancías en los puestos, la gente llegaba de todos lados a pasearse y a mirar artículos que estaban en venta, comprar recuerdos ya pasearse en los juegos, que para los niños era como el paraíso.

Afrodita iba caminando por esas luminosas calles buscando alguna chica linda, cuando se topó con cierto pelicastaño.

-¡Dohko!

-¡Afrodita! Que sorpresa- respondió el santo de Libra- ¿en dónde está Máscara?- cuestionó.

-Pues hace rato me dijo vía cosmos que ya venía pero no lo he visto- respondió el santo de Pisis.

-Ya veo, ¿no ha habido alguna novedad?- volvió a preguntar el castaño un poco más serio.

-Por el momento no…- la mirada celeste de Pisis se desvió hacia cierta joven piel clara de cabello castaño.

-¿Mmm?- Dohko dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba apuntando la de Afrodita.

-Si me disculpas Dohko, me ocuparé un rato- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro y camino tranquilamente al puesto en donde estaba la castaña.

-Por los Dioses Athena, Hades y Poseidón, Afrodita tampoco cambia- sonrió divertido Libra y siguió dando la vuelta por las calles iluminadas cuando se topó con un chico de cabello lila hasta la parte baja de la cintura amarrado en una coleta y con orbes color verdes. Le tenía noticias que intranquilizarían un poco al santo.

Mientras tanto, el guardián de la doceava casa ya se había acercado lo suficiente a la joven que le llamo particularmente la atención.

-Buenas noches señorita- dijo con gentileza el joven quedando de frente con ella.

-Buenas noches joven- le respondió el saludo con una bella sonrisa- ¿le interesa comprar algunas de nuestras rosas que estamos vendiendo especialmente en estos días que estará la feria?

-Para serle sincero- tomó la mano izquierda de la joven con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano- usted es la rosa a quien quiero llevar.

-¡¿Eh?! Yo…- la pelicastaña se quedó sin habla y un color rojo le estaba coloreando casi toda la cara bastante estupefacta por la acción de Afrodita.

-¿Me recuerda? Soy quién le pidió la dirección de una posada cuando recién llegué aquí con mi compañero- seguía con su tono amable, soltando su mano.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo!- Le dijo con cierta emoción.

-Bueno, aún no tengo amigos y usted señorita, me parece alguien muy agradable, por eso me gustaría invitarla a dar una vuelta por la feria- invitó el peliceleste.

-Discúlpeme pero…- se desanimó un poco- no puedo abandonar el puesto así nomás, ¿quién lo atendería?

-No te preocupes por eso hermana- intervino el hermano pelinegro- nosotros nos haremos cargo- terminó de decir emotivo el niño.

-Sí hermana- dijo la niña peliverde y luego la tomó del brazo y la jaló despacio hacia ella hasta quedar a su altura- nos cuentas como te fue cuando regreses y espero que lo beses, es muy guapo- terminó de decirle eso último en voz baja, le guiñó un ojo y soltó una inocente risilla haciendo que la pelicastaña se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

La joven se incorporó y salió de su puesto de flores, Afrodita le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó gustosamente y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿No se ven tiernos?- Decía la peliverde mirándolos como si de una película romántica se tratara.

-Nuestra hermana haría mejor pareja con el peliazul- reprochaba la peliroja con mirada de decepción.

Aquella pareja caminaba por la feria sin dirigirse la palabra, observaban los puestos y escuchaban la risa de los niños en los juegos mecánicos, hasta que Afrodita decidió romper el silencio.

-Disculpe señorita, no me presenté, mi nombre es Afrodita.

-Que tonta soy, yo tampoco lo hice, mi nombre es Helena- se apenó un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-Helena…- repitió Pisis en voz baja sin quitar la vista de esa delicada carita viendo cómo se ruborizaba.

Siguieron caminando como por una hora hablando de cosas triviales, conociéndose el uno al otro, luego, el brazo de dónde Helena lo tenía sujetado pasó por sus hombros atrayéndola un poco más cerca de él sorprendiendo a la castaña que, sin querer, pasó su brazo por la cintura el joven, quedando abrazados como si se tratara de una pareja formal. La ojiverde se sentía un poco nerviosa, pues nunca había experimentado un afecto de otra persona que no fuese de sus hermanos; la hacía sentir bien en ese momento, estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Afrodita.

-Afrodita…- de lo nerviosa que estaba, por fin pudo hablar.

-Dime, Helena.

-¿No sería mucha molestia… si pudiéramos ir a la rueda de la fortuna?- cuestionó con bastante nerviosismo.

-Claro pequeña, de hecho, yo también tenía pensado en invitarte- la calmó el santo. Se le hacía bastante tierno el comportamiento de Helena.

No muy lejos de ahí, los observaba un muy anonadado santo de Cáncer. Sentía unas terribles ganas de cortarle la cabeza a Pisis pero logró contener la calma, sacudió negativamente la cabeza intentando sacar eso pensamientos de su mente y siguió caminando buscando a alguna chica para divertirse un rato. No era normal ese extraño sentimiento por el que estaba experimentando. ¿Qué diablos tenía esa chica?

-Sujétense bien- les decía el que manejaba la rueda de la fortuna mientras les colocaba la barra de seguridad para luego volver a poner en marcha ese gran juego mecánico.

Helena se sujetó fuertemente de la barra al igual que Afrodita y el juego comenzó a andar.

La rueda se detenía por momentos cuando otras personas se subían, aquellos dos quedaban a mitad del camino o casi hasta abajo, pero en una de esas, el enorme juego quedó en el punto más alto. El asiento en donde estaban se mecía un poco, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la castaña, quien se aferraba fuertemente a la barra de seguridad.

Al mirar que alguien le tenía un poco de pánico a esa gran altura, colocó su mano sobre la de la joven, quien volteó bruscamente la cabeza al sentir el contacto de la otra piel, ruborizándose de nuevo, pero aún se sentía un poco intranquila estando tan alto y con el asiento moviéndose, entonces el santo intentó otra cosa.

Pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Helena para atraerla nuevamente hacia su cuerpo y luego bajó su mano hasta su cintura para acercarla más hacia él. Ella se sentía más segura y se acurrucó lo más que pudo colocando su cabeza en el tórax de Afrodita.

Ambos estuvieron así por un pequeño momento ya que la rueda de la fortuna aún no se movía ya que el operador de entretuvo revisando los controles verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Todo ese momento fue una terrible tortura para Máscara de Muerte que observaba desde lejos, como esos dos estaban cómodamente abrazados y percatándose que estaban en un momento perfecto para que surgiera un beso.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me preocupo por eso?!- se reprendía mentalmente el peliazul- mejor me voy a otro lado- dijo entre dientes y siguió caminando.

Aquella pareja, observaba la luna y las resplandecientes estrellas de esa noche perfecta, no se dirigían la palabra, pero no estaban en silencio incómodo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía de cada quien.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el peliceleste miró fijamente a la pelicastaña quien observaba con gran admiración el firmamento nocturno y con la mano que tenía libre, volteó por la barbilla con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica para consiguiente, ambos se quedaran mirándose a los ojos.

Afrodita se sorprendía de lo tierna y hermosa que se miraba helena, como la luz de la luna brillaba en esas orbes verdes, al igual que ella, el chico de cabellos aguamarina se le hacía un ser muy hermoso, no se sorprendía que le hiciera honor a su nombre. No dejaba de ver esos ojos celestes que miraban fijamente los suyos. Sintió como la mano que tenía sobre su barbilla, pasó a acariciar una de sus mejillas con gran cuidado, como si de una rosa de tratase.

En ese momento Afrodita había entrado un pequeño dilema: sentía ganas de besarla, no sabía si era por rutina por estar con una mujer diferente muy seguido o porque hubiera algo que le llamara la atención de esa joven. Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro permitiéndole observar más detalladamente ese rubor que iba aumentando en Helena. El santo de Pisis besó su mejilla derecha con mucha suavidad, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no bajar a sus labios, seguía besando su mejilla, subió hasta su sien y luego comenzó a besar detrás de su pequeña oreja haciendo que la joven se quedara helada sin saber qué hacer en esa situación. Su corazón latía muy rápido y la palma de sus manos empezaba a sudar.

La joven empujó con suavidad el cuerpo del ojiceleste indicándole que no siguiera besándola.

-No haré nada de lo que pueda molestarte, discúlpame si actué mal siendo que apenas nos vamos conociendo- le susurró en el oído.

-No te preocupes- le susurró de igual forma la joven- sólo es que…

-Shhhh- le calló Afrodita colocando su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en sus labios- entonces hay que conocernos mejor.

Después de eso, volvieron a la posición inicial, abrazados, cuando en eso el juego volvió a marchar.

Luego de un par de vueltas, bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna, en el rostro de Helena se mostraba que se la estaba pasando muy bien con ese joven que estaba conociendo, al igual que él.

Siguieron caminando.

-Helena- le detuvo el santo.

-¿Qué pasa Afrodita?- Le preguntó curiosa.

-Cierra los ojos y cúbrelos con tus manos.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo hazlo y sin trampa- le dijo con amabilidad Pisis.

Helena acató la orden y se cubrió los ojos.

Afrodita se llevó su mano derecha atrás de su espalda y conjuró una hermosa rosa blanca no venenosa, obviamente, y la puso frente al rostro de Helena.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando Helena abrió sus orbes esmeraldas, no cabía la felicidad en ella al saber que esa bella flor era solamente para ella, no sabía cómo agradecerle a ese joven por tal regalo. Lo abrazó con gran fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento para luego terminar su abrazo.

-¿Te gustó mi rosa blanca?- le preguntó con una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Me encantó Afrodita!- Le respondía con una gran emoción- casi no hay de estas rosas en Asgard, la guardaré siempre- terminó de decirle mientras abrazaba con cuidado la nívea flor.

En eso, Helena volteó a la izquierda, lo que sus ojos deleitaron hicieron que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta: ahí estaba Máscara Mortal, con una pelinegra de cuerpo de tentación, besándola apasionadamente acercándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo por las caderas para luego finalizar el beso susurrándole algo al oído y llevarla a otro lugar tomándola de la mano.

* * *

 **Ahora si la embarraste DM *se lleva las manos a la cara* hahahaha no me maten, apenas vamos comenzando con esta historia :c Dios, si DM no se apura, Afrodia se la va a bajar xDD, aquí se abren muchas cuestiones: ¿Afrodita se estará enamorando de Helena? ¿Helena estará sintiendo algo por Afrodita? ¿Helena odiara a DM y se quedará con Afrodita? hahaha ya pues :c ya se que alguno se estarán preguntando: "¿Qué no se suponía que esto era un DMxHelena?" esperen mi lectores, como les dije, esto apenas va comenzando :3 mucha acción, aventuras y más ganas de matar al italiano vendrán más adelante xD**

 **Por cierto, lo de las letras itálicas es una frase que me encontré en fb pero no recuero el nombre de la página :c**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Chapter 4:¿Por qué no sonríes?

**¡Aquí hedgehogfemale de nuevo con otro capítulo! aun no sé de cuantos capítulos estará formado este fic, pero les aseguro que serán varios :3 aunque ya quiero terminarlo, tengo muchas otras ideas para fics nuevos en mi mente pero si hago varios nunca podré terminarlos :c**

 **Muchas gracias a los que me están dejando sus reviews, se aprecia mucho n.n**

 **Aurole: Gracias por el consejo, aún estoy aprendiendo a hacer este tipo de historias, de hecho creo que esta es la primera que hago usando descripciones en vez de dibujos hahaha :c pero se aprecia mucho tu consejo n.n hahaha te aseguro que no hará yaoi en esta historia y en ninguna que yo escriba ya que casi no me gustan mucho (respeto los gustos de los demás). ¡Nos leemos!**

 **sslove: Afrodita es planta y Helena también por eso se entienden hahahha xD soy ella, soy una mujer lomo plateado que se hace respetar, hahahaha :B bueno ok ya x'D sí, soy mujer :3 poco a poco DM irá cambiando, esperemos que deje esa mala vida y se case con Helena hahaha ;w; gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos :3**

 **Estaré contestando por mensaje privado, los que no pueda contestarles por ese medio, lo haré dentro del fic :3**

 **Tiene lemon leve, sobre aviso no hay engaño**

 **¡Comencemos! ;3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: ¿Por qué no sonríes?**

-No te sientas mal por él- le habló Afrodita a esa joven que estaba frente a él, que aun estaba mirando aquel lugar donde presenció esa escena atrayendo la rosa blanca hacia su pecho- no la va a tomar enserio.

La pobre de Helena apenas logró voltear hacia donde se encontraba su acompañante mirándolo con un ligero aire de confusión para finalmente esbozar una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-Afrodita- logró decir- creo que iré a casa, mis hermanos se quedarán con el viejo que cuida el local donde vendemos las flores porque se desocuparán algo tarde por estos tres días que durará la feria, ya me siento algo agotada- terminó de decir sin ánimo alguno.

Helena dio media vuelta para ir a su casa, pero sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo haciéndola voltear de nuevo.

-Si me permite, me gustaría acompañarla a su casa- ofrecía su brazo el santo dorado dispuesto a acompañarla.

La castaña dudaba en aceptar su compañía, tenía ganas de estar sola, pero por otro lado, ¿cuándo se le volvería a presentar otra oportunidad como esa de que un joven bastante atractivo estuviese junto a ella?

-Está bien- Helena tomó el brazo de Afrodita- es por aquí- comenzó a guiarlo.

Caminaron un buen rato sin hablar, se podía observar la seriedad en el rostro níveo de la joven, una mirada que reflejaba confusión con un toque de tristeza y la rosa aun junto a su pecho.

-Oye- interrumpió ese silencio el peliceleste- me estás dando a entender que no te la pasaste bien ahora- fingía molestia.

-¡Disculpa!- salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos la ojiesmeralda- me la pasé bastante bien, especialmente contigo, sólo que me siento algo cansada, es todo- intentaba forzar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al menos no aventaste mi rosa, puedo sentirme aliviado ahora- contestó divertido.

-Sabes Afrodita, tienes buen sentido del humor- Helena se sonrojó y ambos rieron un poco hasta que llegaron a una humilde casa.

-Gracias por traerme- le sonrió la joven.

-No hay de que, fue un gusto conocerte, Helena- se zafó delicadamente de la mano de la castaña que le estaba sosteniendo el brazo y puso su mano en su mejilla.

La fémina puso su mano sobre la que estaba en su mejilla, esa mano que le brindaba esa inocente caricia era muy suave, le estaba comenzando a agradar ese tacto. Comenzaba a ruborizarse de nuevo, cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Piscis la observaba con detenimiento, sin duda era como un ángel a sus ojos, no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que decidió apartar su mano de ella con cuidado.

-Señorita, será mejor que ya me vaya, buscaré donde dormir antes de que se haga tarde.

-¿A caso no tienes dónde dormir?- lo miró intrigada- creí que te hospedabas en la posada.

-Sí estoy hospedado en la posada, pero mi compañero, el que miramos hace rato, la volvió a acaparar toda y no quisiera estar de entrometido, no porque quiera darle privacidad, eso me ha dado igual pero se pone como una bestia y llega a un punto que se pone bastante molesto- explicaba el ojiceleste con tono de molestia al saber que de nuevo no tendría donde dormir esa noche gracias a su compañero.

Helena estaba paralizada, comenzaron a pasar miles de imágenes por su mente de ese peliazul con la chica que estaba besando hace rato. La idea de sólo pensarlo hacía que se le volviera a formar ese incómodo nudo en la garganta de nuevo. Se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche si gustas- le ofrecía gustosa. Ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó bastante sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos. Cada vez que una chica le ofrecía quedarse en su casa, Afrodita aceptaba sin dudarlo, pues sabía a lo que iba, pero por alguna extraña razón, dudaba si aceptar la invitación de esa joven tan amable. Tenía un poco de miedo de lo que pudiera pasar estando completamente solos, no merecía robarle la inocencia de Helena.

-Sí, tienes que tener un techo donde dormir, al menos esta noche.

-Está bien, aceptaré.

Y ambos entraron a la casa.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de aquella posada, dos jóvenes tenían una pasión de locura como si se fuese a terminar la tierra.

Se pasaban al sofá, luego a la mesa y después aquella joven tenía acorralado a Máscara de Muerte en la pared besándolo fuerte mente en los labios. En cambio, el santo de Cáncer le mordía los labios durante el beso y la pegaba a su cuerpo por sus caderas y la acariciaba toda sintiendo cada rincón de su ser completamente desnudo.

Luego, ella dejó de besarlo para luego bajar y proporcionarle más placer a su víctima que se sentía en las nubes, pero en eso, sin querer volteó a la cocina justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el florero que contenía las margaritas que le había comprado a la florista y se percató que su compañero puso la rosa entre ellas. Llegó a su mente esa imagen de cómo estaban tan abrazados cómodamente y ella se miraba tan feliz de la compañía de Afrodita. Recordó cuando la tenía en su posesión por un momento cuando la tomó por la cintura cuando estaba a punto de caer y mirar por un momento esos ojos que le proyectaban una gran paz.

-¡Oye!- le llamaba la atención la mujer- ¿en qué tanto estás pensando?- le reprendió.

-No pasa nada cariño, es que lo haces tan bien que quedé sin reacción alguna- mintió- no te preocupes y sigamos que apenas esto empieza- la volvió a besar y la llevó a la habitación donde terminaría ese momento.

Helena preparaba una de las camas de sus hermanos para que Afrodita pudiera dormir.

-Te agradezco que me dejes dormir esta noche en tu casa, no sé cómo puedo agradecerte tanto- le decía con una notoria felicidad.

-Si me regalas otra rosa…- decía la joven divertida, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Entonces cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Helena obedeció y el peliceleste llevó de nuevo su mano detrás de su espalda para conjurar otra rosa, pero esta vez, era una rosa roja.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- le daba la orden mientras ponía la hermosa flor frente a ella.

La castaña abrió rápidamente sus orbes esmeraldas para deleitarse con esa hermosa rosa roja, tan diferente a las rosas comunes que ella vendía.

-¡Es hermosa Afrodita! ¿A caso eres un mago?- Le decía con una felicidad infinita sin quitar la vista sobre la flor.

-Yo…-estaba a punto de decir que era un santo dorado que le servía a la diosa Athena, pero prefirió no hacerlo y seguir guardando su identidad, ya que corrían los rumores de que habían guardias en Asgard buscando a uno de los dorados- algo así.

La florista tomó la rosa y se abalanzó para darle un abrazo tan fuerte al santo que ambos cayeron en la cama dejándolos en una posición algo comprometedora: Helena estaba arriba de Afrodita.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes y en eso, el ojicelestes tomó a la ojiesmeralda por la cintura, rodaron despacio en la cama cuidando que la rosa no se maltratara y no lastimar a esa joven quedando ella abajo y Afrodita arriba mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El de la doceava casa se sentía más confundido que nunca: de la nada le estaban comenzando a llegar unas tremendas ganas de hacerla suya, tomar su inocencia, pero no sabía si porque estaba surgiendo ese sentimiento de querer protegerla siempre o como venganza de todas las que le ha hecho el santo de Cáncer.

La castaña se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, aún conservaba la rosa en su mano que la había llevado hasta su pecho y no podía dejar de mirar esos orbes celestes.

Estuvieron sin habla en esa misma posición por algunos segundos, cuando el joven de cabellos aguamarina tomó con cuidado la rosa que tenía Helena en sus manos, ella soltándola sin ni un problema para ponerla a un lado. Piscis, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Quería besarla pero no quería hacerlo en los labios por más que sus instintos le gritaran que lo hiciera, en vez de eso, se acercó al cuello de la fémina y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

Por su parte, ella al sentir esos suaves besos comenzó a ponerse como un tomate y abrazó con cuidado la espalda de Afrodita. Al sentir eso, él comenzó a besarla con un poco más de intensidad sintiendo esa suave piel en sus labios y con una mano, tomándola de la cintura.

La florista se sentía extraña, nunca antes un hombre la había besado y menos de esa manera, no estaba mal, pero aun no sentía un sentimiento más profundo hacia el santo como para que le permitiera entregarle su virginidad. Pensaba que tal vez así dejara de sentir esa extraña molestia cuando observó al peliazul con aquella chica, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente, era la decisión más estúpida que podría tomar.

-A-afrodita…- apenas alcanzó a decirle Helena en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué pasa Helena?- le cuestionó con un susurro para luego besar su oreja y acariciar su cintura.

-N-no es c-correcto…

Afrodita dejó de besarla para luego volver a mirar esos ojos verdes.

-Supongo que piensas que quiero aprovecharme de ti- dijo con un poco de preocupación- no te culpo- se quitó de sobre Helena para sentarse al borde de la cama.

-No pienso eso Afrodita- dijo con un tono de ánimo mientras se sentaba a un lado del joven- solo que…

-No sientes es ese sentimiento ¿verdad?- decía sin preocupación mirando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quisiera herir sus sentimientos… pero… no…- contestó con su nervioso tono de voz- acaso… ¿te gusto?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno…- hizo una pausa- creo que me siento confundido por el momento- no dejaba aún de mirar a Helena.

-Lamento haberte arruinado la noche- se disculpó la castaña.

-No te disculpes, más bien perdóname tu a mí, no tenemos mucho conociéndonos y mira hasta donde quería hacerte llegar- dijo con tono un poco divertido- aun me sorprende que no me hayas sacado a patadas de tu casa- ambos se rieron.

-Helena- le volvió a dirigir la palabra con un tono más serio- te tuve confianza muy rápido, espero que tú también me tengas la misma confianza o en caso contrario, írmela ganando con el tiempo- Afrodita apartó la mirada de la asgardiana ahora mirando hacia al frente mientras esas orbes esmeralda aún continuaban clavadas en él- pero, quisiera confesarte algo.

-¿Pasa algo Afrodita?- cuestionó un poco preocupada.

-Bueno- respiró profundo y luego seguido de un largo suspiro- yo soy igual que el idiota de mi compañero, buscando mujeres solo para pasar el rato, nunca he tenido una relación seria con alguien y no he querido al igual que mi compañero.

Helena abrió bastante los ojos.

-Supongo que ya estarás pensando miles de cosas sobre mí- bajó un poco la mirada entrecerrando los ojos pero manteniendo firme una pequeña sonrisa- no te culpo que después de haberte contado todo esto no dudes que sólo te quería para darme placer a mí mismo.

En eso, el peliceleste sintió el tacto de la mano de la florista sobre la suya haciendo que este abriera los ojos como platos y volteara a verla clavando su mirada en la suya.

-Eres una persona muy especial Afrodita- decía con ese mismo tono amable- sabes, si es verdad que llevamos poco de conocernos pero te he estado teniendo mucho cariño, ten por seguro que te has ganado mi confianza- después de haber dicho eso entristeció un poco- aunque lamento no tener aun ese sentimiento más allá de lo que tu gustarías.

-No te pongas así jovencita- ordenó piscis- si no soy yo, será alguien más- sonrió- sólo quiero decirte que no entregues tu cuerpo así nomás, es como un templo sagrado que tienes que cuidar y no puedes dejar entrar a cualquiera, solamente a esa persona que sea digna de protegerlo.

Helena se quedó sorprendida de escuchar aquellas palabras que no olvidaría por un buen tiempo.

-Gracias por esas palabras- sonrió la castaña con ternura retirando su mano de la del santo para darle un amistoso abrazo que fue bien correspondido.

-Pequeña, ya deberías ir a dormir- le dijo con ternura, separándose delicadamente de ese abrazo.

-Tienes razón- la florista tomó la rosa roja que estaba en la cama, se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para después abrirla y salir por la misma.

-Espera, Helena- dijo el pelicesleste aun sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo?- se asomó curiosa.

-No creas que te salvaste de mí, aun seguiré invitándote a salir y regalándote bellísimas rosas- contestó con voz un poco pícara mirando a la joven de reojo.

Helena asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y cerró la puerta.

Había pasado casi una hora y parecía como si Morfeo estuviera torturando a Afrodita privándolo del sueño. Seguía con sus orbes celestes bien abiertos y su mente reproducía una y otra vez cada uno de los momentos de ese día. No dejaba de pensar en ella, su belleza, amabilidad, todo de ella. Se sentía más y más confundido, no lograba poner en claro si quería a Helena en su vida o solamente le había tomado un gran cariño que no sobrepasara más allá de la amistad.

Al día siguiente, en aquella posada, Máscara Mortal se desperezaba. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana.

Se percató de que estaba solo de nuevo, aquella mujer ya se había marchado y no había rastro de su compañero.

-De seguro va a querer matarme por dejarlo afuera de nuevo- se burlaba el peliazul llevando sus brazos detrás de su nuca- pero conociéndolo, de seguro se encontró alguna mujer que lo recibió en su casa para darle su buena noche- siguió diciendo en ese mismo tono burlón.

Se quedó en cama un rato más, aun pensando en tremenda noche que tuvo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no la disfrutó del todo. No dejaba de pensar en esa joven de cabellos castaños, en su sonrisa; pero al recordar esos momentos en que estaba con Afrodita, sentía extraño vació en el pecho.

-¡Son estupideces!- exclamó. Y en eso se escuchó que la puerta se abrió.

Caminaba silencioso ese joven de cabellos aguamarina, decidido a hacerle la vida imposible al pobre cangrejo al contarle lo de anoche.

-Parece que ya estás despierto Máscara- dijo alegremente entrando a la habitación.

-Afrodita- volteó el santo algo sorprendido- ¿con quién dormiste anoche?- cambió su gesto a picardía ansioso por saberlo todo, pero dentro de él, estaba temiendo por la respuesta.

-Con la joven de las flores- respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

El santo de Cáncer abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la respuesta que por alguna razón temía escuchar, ¿acaso si se acostó con ella? Esa duda, aunque no debería ni dudarse por obvias razones, empezaron a atacar la mente de un paralizado santo de oro.

-¿Por qué tan pálido cangrejito?- se hacía el sorprendido.

-A caso… tu…- apenas lograba hablar, sentándose lentamente al borde la cama.

-Sí, ella me ofreció dormir en su casa y yo acepté- le respondía alegremente aumentando la tortura de su compañero.

-¿Tú… le quitaste…?-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- pensaba en hacerle una cruel broma pero mejor decidió hablarle con la verdad o el pobre caería desmayado- no lo hicimos, ella no quería y yo respeté su decisión.

Máscara suspiró aliviado mentalmente, pero se trataba de Afrodita, de repente no sabía si creerle, pero también sabía que a pesar de sus mañas y que amaba acostarse con cualquier mujer le gustara, si esta no quería respetaba la decisión.

Afrodita mejor omitió darle detalles cuando quedaron en aquella posición comprometedora para evitar que el cangrejo explotara.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó dudoso el ojiazul.

-Sí Máscara, ya sabes que si una mujer no quiere yo respeto su decisión- se lo recalcó.

Cáncer se levantó de la cama, calzó sus botas, pasó por un lado de Piscis y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó curioso el ojiceleste.

-Que te importa- le respondió indiferente y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Afrodita quedó un poco sorprendido, aunque era de esperarse del santo de la cuarta casa.

Máscara Mortal caminaba por las calles de Asgard aún con los arreglos de la feria. Estaba bastante pensativo, no sabía qué demonios era lo que sucedía, esa sensación que se apoderaba de él estaba comenzando a ser molesto cada vez que recordaba esa noche con esos dos tan juntos, y encima de todo, que su amigo durmiera en su casa.

Sólo miraba el cielo, unas cuantas nubes tapaban el sol y un par de aves pasaban volando por ese gran firmamento azul, hasta que llegó a ese lugar.

Ahí estaba ella, acomodando las flores que vendería ese día, sólo que en esa ocasión se encontraba sola, sus hermanos no estaban con ella.

Máscara no dudó en dirigirse a la asgardiana, entablar una conversación, conocerla, saber todo de ella. En verdad lo deseaba.

-Hola- fue lo que pudo decir el cangrejo.

-¿Eh? H-hola- le respondió el saludo pero con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz. Era algo tímida.

Máscara Mortal estaba en blanco, no sabía que decirle, como iniciar la conversación, era como si su cosmos se redujera a nada con ese par de ojos verdes que lo miraban extrañada. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer. Estaban en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-¿Le interesa comprar algunas de mis flores?- Helena rompió ese silencio con un tranquilo tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no estás sonriendo?- le cuestionó el peliazul.

-¿Eh?- la castaña lo miró fijamente algo confundida.

-¿Por qué no sonríes?- volvió a preguntar con voz seria, pero en su mirada ya no reflejaba frialdad, sino una notoria tristeza.

* * *

 **No me maten, soy fiel a la pareja DMxHelena :c hahahaha no sean muy duros conmigo -w-'**

 **La cosa se puso intensa entre el querido Afro y la Helena, aun está esa cuestión: ¿Afrodita si se estará enamorando de Helena? Eso lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos :3**

 **Máscara tendrá que apurarse si no quiere que Afrodita se la baje hahahhaa -w- ¿o se volverá competencia de DM? o: eso también lo sabrán después :3**

 **Es mi primer fic, aun no llego ni a soldadito hahahaha :c**

 **bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo *3***


	5. Chapter 5: Una cita

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí tienen el quinto cap :3 espero que les guste mucho n.n fue hecho con mucho amors hahahha (8, bueno, primero responderé los reviews del cap anterior que no pude contesar por PM**

 **sslove: hahahahaha fue error de dedo en el capítulo anterior, me di cuenta de ese pequeño detalle como dos días después de haberlo publicado xD Afrodita es todo un lindo *3* si la hace de poeta hahahah xD yo en su lugar agarro una pala y se la estrello a DM e.e bueno ok ya xD ira cambiando a su paso, tal vez no muy rápido, pero lo hará xD**

 **Aurole: Afrodita si se impresionó con Helena de ser alguien diferente y le empezó a tener cariño. Por su puesto que hará sufrir un poco a Máscara para que empiece a agarrar el rollo, sufrirá un poco, pero aprenderá y le irá bien, hahaha. Me encantó poner a Afrodita como too un hombre, así debería ser siempre TuT alguien respetuoso con las mujeres. Gracias por tu comentario n.n**

 **Rosa de Castilla: Me encanta poner a Afro como todo un hombre que tiene que ser 3 y vaya que le dará una buena lección a ese cangrejo para que aprenda. Nos leemos c:**

 **Y sin más preámbulos, vamos al cap!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: Una cita**

 _Una parte de mí siempre va a estar esperando a que te decidas; a que tomes el riesgo de estar conmigo sin importar lo que puedan decir todos los demás, a que te atrevas a aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mí... a que te atrevas a ser feliz conmigo._

-¿De qué hablas?- Helena estaba confundida.

-Tú siempre sonríes- respondió Máscara.

Aquella castaña no le apartaba la vista de encima, sentía tantas cosas; no podía olvidar en la noche anterior a ese peliazul besando desenfrenadamente a esa mujer y después de lo que Afrodita le contó que no podría dormir en la posada porque ese par estaría a solas le atormentaba. Pero no sólo eso. Cuando el peliceleste dijo que no tomaban una relación enserio, sentía como si un huracán azotara su mundo personal.

Después de estar unos segundos en silencio, la asgardiana intentó esbozar falsamente una sonrisa.

-¿Le interesa volver a comprar otras de mis flores?- le sonreía imitando felicidad- para que se las regale a su novia- esto último, sentía como si le cayera un rayo a la pobre.

-¿Novia?- cuestionó el ojiazul algo confundido.

-Usted tiene novia, ¿no es así?

-No, yo no tengo…-se quedó a media oración.

El santo de Cáncer cayó en cuenta y tenía dos teorías: una, es que lo haya visto ayer con aquella mujer y la otra, que cierto santo de Piscis iría directo a Yomotzu, si llegara a ser cierto, que le hubiese contado que él tenía novia.

-Pero ayer lo vi…- Helena se calló en seco.

Máscara acertó con su primera teoría.

-Bueno… solía ser mi novia pero discutimos y me abandonó- intentó mentir llevando una mano a su nuca forzando una sonrisa.

-Oh…- la joven no le creía ni una sola palabra, volviendo a desaparecer su sonrisa, ya que Afrodita le había contado como era esa persona que tenía justo enfrente.

-No me digas que estás celosa- por fin Máscara se comportó como en verdad era, con su tono divertido, llevándose la mano que tenía en la nuca, a la barbilla.

-¡¿Qué?!- tomó desprevenida a la florista sonrojándose un poco.

-Yo creía que ya eras la novia del imbécil de mi compañero- bromeaba el santo intentando que el enojo de haber mencionado esas palabras no lo consumiera.

Helena frunció el ceño y se notaba ligeramente molesta.

-¡Pues al menos es más agradable que tú!- casi le gritaba, haciendo evidencia que esa situación no le estaba gustando nada.

-¿Aun no nos presentamos y ya te llevas así conmigo?- reprendió el santo. Esas palabras con las que Helena lo atacó, sentían como si le estuvieran desgarrando poco a poco el alma.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la joven algo avergonzada bajando la mirada al suelo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- le dijo serio.

Máscara Mortal pasó al lado de la mesa en donde se encontraba Helena, puso suavemente los dedos de su mano derecha bajo la barbilla de la castaña haciendo que subiera esa mirada esmeralda y que quedara viendo hacia esos orbes de color azul mar. El rostro níveo de la florista se coloreaba ligeramente de rubor.

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- le dijo con voz suave el peliazul.

-Helena- respondió en voz baja- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bueno- hizo una pausa- me dicen Máscara Mortal.

Helena abrió bastante los ojos al escuchar ese apodo, ¿acaso así le decían todos sus amigos y conocidos? ¿Cuál sería su nombre real? ¿Por qué llevaría ese sobrenombre?

-Mucho gusto Máscara Mortal- le respondió tímida.

-Puedes decirme sólo Máscara, para que no sea tan largo- dijo en tono divertido, llevando la mano que aun sujetaba la barbilla de la asgardiana hacia una de sus mejillas, sintiendo esa agradable suavidad de su piel.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un pequeño momento, el peliazul la miraba y la castaña tenía la mirada clavada al suelo sintiéndose algo apenada, pero no hacia el esfuerzo por zafarse de esa caricia hasta que Máscara decidió terminarla.

-¿Estarás libre esta noche?- preguntó Máscara.

-Tengo que vender ahora en la feria, así será hasta que termine el día de mañana- respondió levantando levemente la mirada.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendré que secuestrarte- le respondió divertido el ojiazul.

Helena abrió los ojos como platos sin nada que decir y sólo lo observaba fijamente.

-Está bien, está bien, es solo una broma, no tienes que asustarte- intentó reponer.

-Yo no me asustó tan fácil, ya sabía que era una broma- dijo con una leve molestia la castaña.

-Lo que tú digas- dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse- vengo por ti a las 8, ponte guapa- terminó de hablar el italiano.

-¡Oye, pero…!- intentó decirle que no podía pero fue inútil, ya se había alejado.

Helena si quería salir con él, pero no se le hacía justo dejar de nuevo a sus hermanos a cargo de la venta mientras ella se iba lejos de su responsabilidad, pero en el fondo deseaba conocer a Máscara Mortal, no importaba si se hubiera acostado con aquella mujer la noche anterior, quizás era igual de respetuoso que Afrodita.

Deseaba que fuera ya las 8 para volver a verlo, pero de nuevo se reprendía mentalmente, no podía volver a dejar solos a sus hermanos.

-Veo que no sabes que hacer- le habló una voz profunda y un poco mayor.

-¿Eh?- volteó Helena sorprendida.

-Observé cuando ese forastero te invitó a salir, no deberías rechazar la invitación.

-Pero señor, no puedo dejar mi responsabilidad de vender las flores y menos dejar a mis hermanos con todo el trabajo.

-Tranquila Helenita, no te preocupes, por mi puedes tomarte la noche libre- le dijo sonriente.

-No quiero abusar de eso señor…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque volvió a ser interrumpida.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré con tus hermanos, ve y diviértete- dio media vuelta y sé fue.

La florista sentía que no podía ser más feliz, ya nada podía arruinar ese día.

Máscara Mortal iba sumido en sus pensamientos, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía tan feliz, pero no era esa felicidad que sentía cuando en el pasado mataba sin piedad a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, esa felicidad era distinta, que tranquilizaba su alma, sentía como si su corazón quisiera salirse. Era algo nuevo para él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no le molestaría vivir con esa sensación para siempre si quien fuera el culpable de producirle tal sentimiento, se tratara de aquella florista de sonrisa cautivadora y de ojos verdes.

Estaba en las nubes, hasta que sintió que caía cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse con alguien conocido.

-¡Cuidado por donde caminas!- gritó furioso Máscara Mortal a punto de mandar al infierno a esa persona que obstruía su camino.

-¡Mascara Mortal!- respondió cierto chico de cabellos café claro que no dudaría en defenderse si trataba de atacarlo.

-¡Aioria!- se sorprendió abriendo los ojos como platos.

Aioria, el santo dorado de Leo no iba solo, lo acompañaba una joven de cabellos azules, lo tenía sujeto con una pañoleta rosa claro y vestía un vestido largo de un rosa más fuerte y una pequeña capa corta de color verde claro y una hermosa mirada azul. Su nombre era Lyfia.

-Parece que todos los santos dorados hemos resucitado- comentó Aioria.

-Así parece, Afrodita está conmigo en una posada y hace como dos días que miramos a Dohko.

-También Mu está aquí.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó levemente sorprendido el peliazul- no lo hemos visto por aquí.

-En este momento se encuentra a las afueras de Asgard junto con Aldebarán y Dohko, ¿no te han dicho nada del gran problema que está emergiendo en este lugar?- contestó el león un poco preocupado.

-¿Problema?- Máscara Mortal de quedó helado.

-Ese gran árbol que está a las afueras de Asgard, llamado Yggdrasil está conteniendo un poder horrible que tarde o temprano terminará destruyendo el mundo- comentó preocupada la acompañante de Aioria- Andreas está detrás de todo esto, sólo les está dando una falsa ilusión a todos los asgardianos de que este será un lugar mejor pero todo es una trampa. Te pido por favor, caballero dorado, que nos ayudes.

Máscara seguía helado ante las palabras de Lyfia, quería pensar que era una broma todo lo que estaba escuchando, ya no quería seguir peleando, solamente deseaba llevar una vida normal sin tener que estar enfrentando a dioses o peleando contra quien sabe quién y esperar a que por obra del destino lo dejara con vida.

-Lo siento, no me interesa- por fin pudo contestar.

-¿Qué dices?- contestó Aioria con una notoria molestia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lyfia ahora más preocupada.

-Ahora mi vida es más divertida, no me interesa andar peleando por ahí, esta vida es un regalo que no sé cuánto tiempo dure, así que mejor ustedes hagan eso que yo no pienso dejar este bonito lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Máscara Mortal?- Aioria se estaba preparando para pelear contra el cangrejo.

-Más que seguro- el peliazul igual se estaba preparando.

-¡Por favor, no peleen!- intentaba intervenir Lyfia- son santos dorados, no deberían pelear entre ustedes.

Amos santos liberaban un gran ambiente de tensión, no dudaban en destruirse entre ellos. La pobre peliazul sentía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, temía que aquellos comenzaran una pelea de mil días la cual ni uno de los dos saldría bien. Pasó un rato hasta que Aioros se relajó, dio media vuelta se llevó a Lyfia con él, dejando al santo de Cáncer algo confundido, pero a la vez aliviado.

Siguió caminando un par de horas hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin llegó de nuevo a la posada, abrió la puerta para seguidamente entrar y encontrar a su compañero tendido en el sofá, en un profundo sueño.

Máscara caminó hacia su habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos y miraba su armadura, que aún no mostraba alguna señal de querer volver hacia él. Seguía pensando en el aparente grave problema del que le advirtió Aioria y aquella chica, aun si tuviera que pelear ¿Cómo lo haría sin su armadura? No duraría ni dos segundos peleando aunque fuera un santo dorado de Athena. También, comenzó a pensar en Helena, ¿Cómo dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de conocer a alguien diferente a las demás mujeres que ha conocido hasta el momento? Definitivamente, no regresaría a pelear.

Se recostó para quedarse dormido.

Pasaron las horas, ya era algo tarde y Afrodita despertó, fue a la habitación de su compañero para verificar si estaba ahí, y en efecto, ahí estaba dormido, pero se retorcía, aún sin despertar, como si estuviese sufriendo, como si el Dios del sueño lo estuviera hundiendo en una pesadilla.

Y así fue.

Cáncer se encontraba de nuevo rodeado por aquella oscuridad que se había llevado a Helena, escuchaba que lo llamaba para que fuera en su ayuda pero buscaba sin éxito, y de nuevo esa sombra que se abalanzaba sobre él, haciendo que despertara de golpe, con la respiración agitada y con algunas gotas de sudor en la cara.

-¿Estás con pesadillas, Máscara Mortal?- le cuestionó Afrodita, mirándolo desde la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- atacó el peliazul con un humor insoportable debido a esa pesadilla.

-Lo suficiente para notar que es la segunda vez que despiertas como si se te perdiera alguien- contestó tranquilamente el ojiceleste.

-Bueno, si tuve una pesadilla- decidió contarle a su compañero porque estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en paz con lo mismo- estoy seguro que fue por lo que me contó Aioria…

-¿Aioria?- interrumpió Piscis.

-Sí, me dijo que este lugar perecerá en cualquier momento.

Y entonces le contó todo a Afrodita de su encuentro con el león y de la joven.

-Así que ese gran árbol no está ahí nomás porque si- dijo el joven cabellos aguamarina algo pensativo.

-¿Te unirás a ellos?

-No lo sé, no es una decisión fácil, pero estaba pensando que no estaría mal vivir aquí por un tiempo, me estoy divirtiendo en esta nueva vida y no quisiera desperdiciarla- respondió con esa misma tranquilidad y luego una sonrisa un poco pícara.

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo, Afrodita.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, Helena había regresado a su casa para arreglarse decentemente para su cita con el cangrejo, sentía su corazón latir, sentía emociones muy diferentes que las que sentía con Afrodita.

Comenzó a buscar en varios cajones si encontraba algo bonito. Estuvo buen rato buscando hasta que lo encontró: era un vestido verde con un escote en "V" no muy pronunciado pero que podría verse bonito en ella, el largo le llegaba a cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y no tenía mangas.

La castaña se estaba imaginando como sería la reacción de Máscara Mortal al mirarla arreglada y con esa bonita prenda.

-¿Y si sólo quiere utilizarme?- decía con un poco de tristeza en su tono de voz- será mejor que no me emocione tanto, pero… ¿por qué debería?- se comenzaba a confundir- no entiendo porque quiero que me vea como si fuera la única para alguien que solamente quiere pasar un rato.

Así estuvo por un momento con esa guerra de pensamientos hasta que decidió arreglarse pronto, solo faltaba media hora para las 8 y no quería llegar tarde.

Vistió la bonita prenda verde, la parte de arriba le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo haciendo notorio un bonito busto a la vista de cualquier hombre y una pequeña cintura delicadamente marcada y la falda del vestido era suelto haciendo que el cuerpo de Helena se viera hermoso.

Calzó unos zapatitos café que tenía guardados.

La pequeña guerra comenzó cuando no sabía cómo peinarse, no sabía si dejar su cabello suelto o amarrarlo en la típica coleta baja que se hacía siempre hasta que se le ocurrió hacerse un par de pequeñas trenzas y amarrarlas como si fuera una media cola. Estaba satisfecha con el resultado pero sentía que algo le hacía falta.

Observaba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera acompañar en su peinado hasta que vio el florero que estaba en su tocador que contenía la rosa blanca y la rosa roja que le había regalado Afrodita la noche anterior.

-Espero que Afrodita no se moleste si llega a ver que usé una de las rosas que me obsequió- decía para sí misma, tomando la rosa roja para acomodarla en su cabello a la altura de su oído derecho.

Se puso un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos que los hacía resaltar más y pintó sus labios de un rosa pálido.

Helena se veía hermosa.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de su casa para ir al puesto en donde se encontraría con su cita.

Máscara Mortal iba saliendo de la posada pero no muy contento que digamos.

-¿A caso no puedo acompañarte?- decía Afrodita con toda la intención de hacerle la vida imposible al pobre del cangrejo que intentaba contener las ganas de mandar a esa molestia directo al infierno.

-Por décima vez ya te dije que ¡NO!- lo fulminaba con la mirada- a mí me toca estar con Helena esta noche, es MI CITA- hacía énfasis en esto último.

-No me digas que vas a empezar a salir formalmente con ella- se burlaba el ojiceleste.

-¿Q-qué?- Cáncer se ponía nervioso haciendo evidencia de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Estás loco, yo nomás la quiero para esta noche- intentaba defenderse.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo, prometo que me iré cuando te encuentres con ella.

Máscara aceptó de mala gana, sabía que si seguía resistiéndose, Piscis no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida.

En el trayecto que realizaban ni uno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, Máscara Mortal de sentía bastante incómodo y Afrodita iba disfrutando del martirio del pobre santo.

Cuando llegaron al puesto, el caballero de Cáncer no creía lo que sus ojos azules contemplaban. No podía ser Helena aquella bella mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos. Ese delineado negro que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, ese bello vestido que ponía en evidencia una bonita figura de su cuerpo y esa sonrisa que no podía faltar.

-¿He-Helena?- apenas pudo hablar el santo, se puso tan nervioso que toda su cara casi parecía un tomate.

-Hola Máscara- le saludaba la castaña con un movimiento de mano, muy alegre.

Máscara sonrió, pero en eso, miró la rosa que llevaba en su cabello, esa rosa que se parecía a las que tenía Afrodita.

-¡Helenita!- se adelantó el santo de Piscis a saludar a la florista- me alegra verte de nuevo, veo que utilizaste una de mis rosas en tu cabello- decía tranquilamente besando el dorso de su mano, provocando que Máscara estallara de ira por dentro, pero no quería dar mala imagen ante su cita, así que utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar a su compañero.

-Espero que no te moleste- le contestó Helena un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes- tomó cuidadosamente la mejilla de la castaña con su mano derecha- puedes utilizar mis rosas para verte hermosa como en este momento- le guiñó un ojo.

Máscara mortal irrumpió bruscamente entre ellos dos haciendo que Afrodita retirara la mano de Helena.

-Si me disculpas Afrodita- decía el peliazul con voz posesiva- tengo una cita con ella, así que no molestes.

Después, abrazó a Helena por la cintura con su brazo derecho y se la llevó de ahí dejando a un caballero de Piscis con una sonrisa y mirada de triunfo, pero a la vez, seguía sintiéndose extraño. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, conjuró una de sus rosas rojas y se fue de ahí.

-Disculpa al estúpido de Afrodita, es realmente una molestia cuando se lo propone- decía con tono molesto el ojiazul.

-Yo digo que es muy lindo- sonreía Helena, llevando su mano derecha hacia donde tenía la rosa en el cabello para acariciarla.

-¿Y yo no soy lindo?- reclamó Máscara, más que enfadado estaba… ¿celoso?

-Bueno…- hizo una pausa la joven- no te conozco lo suficiente para saber si eres lindo- se sonrojaba un poco.

-Entonces me conocerás esta noche- por fin pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, dejando de lado el mal genio de hace rato.

-¿Conocerte?- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, te hablaré un poco de mi para que me conozcas mejor, ¿o qué pensabas?- preguntaba curioso.

-No, nada- apenas pudo contestar con su voz un poco nerviosa- me encantaría conocerte- le regalaba una sonrisa después de esas palabras.

Máscara no supo que decir después de observar detalladamente su sonrisa, esa curva que lo hipnotizaba sin razón alguna, su mano derecha que abrazaba la cintura de Helena, pasó a tomar delicadamente su brazo izquierdo y bajar hasta su mano, entrelazando discretamente sus dedos con los de ella, provocando un sonrojo entre ambos, aun sin dejar de caminar.

-Con su permiso, señorita- decía amablemente el de la cuarta casa- permítame hablarle de mí para que me conozca, y si usted me lo permite, me gustaría conocerla a usted.

* * *

 **Hasta que por fin estarán solos TwT ya mero empieza lo bueno ewe hahahaha xD ese Afrodita no le tiene miedo a nada (por eso es caballero dorado hahaha x.x) le hará la vida de cuadritos al pobre cangrejo -w-**

 **La frase de arriba la saqué de una imagen que miré de fb pero no venía el autor hahaahah :c**

 **Bueno chicos, nos vemos en el próximo cap :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Conociéndote

**Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capítulo 6 :3 me enamoré de este capítulo, no sé, me gustó hahahaha xD ahora reponderé los comentarios de los que no puedo dejar PM :3**

 **sslove: pronto se "conocerán" hahahaha 7w7 no podía faltar Lyfia xD aunque no tendrá mucho protagonismo, no te preocupes hahaha :B gracias por comentar :3**

 **Aurole: Máscara y Afrodita son perfectos para mejores amigos o para hermanos como tu lo mencionaste anteriormente, me encanta escribir así de ellos, que tengan esa escencia de amigos que se molestan mutuamente al otro así como debe de ser hahaha xD. Afrodita no le teme a la muerte que es lo más seguro o se aburre tanto que no sabe que hacer, hahahaha xD. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos :3**

 **Pasemos al capítulo de hoy :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: Conociéndote**

 _Enamórate de mí; no te prometo días perfectos ni la eternidad. Te voy a hacer enojar, hasta que vas a querer matarme de vez en cuando. Pero, te aseguro que te voy a querer siempre y te voy a enamorar cada día, con mis incontables defectos, cursilerías y locuras momentáneas._

Detuvieron su andar.

Estuvieron un rato ambos mirándose de frente clavando las miradas en las orbes de cada quien, queriendo descifrar como si de mensajes en código morse se tratase.

Las pupilas de Helena se dilataban al mirar al joven de piel canela que tenía frente a ella, su rostro se sonroja un poco. En cambio con Máscara Mortal, se estaba poniendo nervioso, inconscientemente comenzó a apretar un poco la mano de la castaña y comenzaba a ruborizarse. Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora.

El peliazul volvió en sí y soltó rápidamente la mano de su acompañante.

-Di-discúlpame…- logró decir bastante nervioso rascando su nuca- perdóname si lastimé tu mano

-No te preocupes Máscara- respondió con una sincera sonrisa aun con un leve sonrojo tomando delicadamente su mano con la otra. La sensación de que estuviera entrelazada con la del santo le había agradado bastante- no me lastimaste y no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Después Helena se quedó meditando lo que había acabado de decir abriendo bastante los ojos y haciendo que el rubor que era leve volviera a aumentar.

-¿Así que te agradó?- contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara y cruzándose de brazos.

-Este, bueno… yo…- no puedo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

-Tranquila Helena, vamos a hablar ¿Qué no?- decía bastante relajado- pero busquemos un lugar un poco más tranquilo, está pasando demasiado gente, hay mucho ruido y no estamos en el lugar más cómo que digamos.

En eso, la pelicastaña empezó a imaginarse a donde supuestamente quería llegar el caballero.

-¿Quieres decirme que… vayamos a tu…?- intentaba responder con un tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Eh?- el italiano estaba algo confundido y abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué quieres decir Helena?- dijo en tono divertido al caer en cuenta- No me digas que tan pronto quieres que nuestros cuerpos se conozcan.

La pobre florista deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, sentía una gran vergüenza que todo lo que decía se estuviera mal interpretando. A Máscara se le hacía bastante tierna la pequeña inocencia de ella y lo linda que se miraba con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-Tranquila- intentaba tranquilizarla Cáncer mientras que con los dedos de su mano izquierda tomaba suavemente el mentón de la fémina y le hablaba cerca de su oído- no quiero hacer algo que te incomode o te desagrade, lo que menos quiero es que pienses mal de mí, a parte quiero conocerte, que me conozcas, llevar las cosas despacio- le hablaba con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que ni el mismo santo se la creía- también para que veas que puedo ser más lindo que el estúpido de Afrodita- esto último lo dijo en tono divertido haciendo que a Helena le naciera una pequeña risa. Y por último, Máscara depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la joven a quien le agradó bastante ese sencillo gesto.

Helena se sentía aliviada de que fuera respetuoso igual que Afrodita aparentemente, puesto que, solamente se lo dijo en ese momento, no sabía si en el momento, como el que había vivido con el santo de piscis la noche anterior, fuera a cumplir con su palabra. Pero dentro de ella algo decía que si lo haría, por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a inspirarle mucha confianza. Su forma de ser era más atrevida y algo sin vergüenza después de un rato, pero agradaba bastante a la asgardiana.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- cuestionó Máscara.

-Podemos ir a hablar en el gran árbol que está a las afueras de Asgard, casi no va gente y podemos estar a gusto- propuso la ojiverde.

Al escuchar "el gran árbol" al santo de Cáncer se le heló la sangre y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar recordar las mismas pesadillas que había estado teniendo esos días. No quería ir a ese lugar y tampoco quería decirle a su acompañante esos horribles que sueños que tenía; temía que lo acusara de loco o que se asustara para finalmente irse y que no quisiera volver a saber de él nunca más.

-Está algo lejos ¿No lo crees?- intentaba poner de pretexto la distancia, esperando a que diera resultado.

-Pero siento que hay una gran paz ahí y una vista hermosa al cielo lleno de estrellas- decía soñadora dando a entender que no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente.

Máscara tenía que pensar en otro lugar y pronto, pero no quería llevarla a la posada, lo que menos quería era que la castaña pensara que solamente la quería para esa noche. Por primera vez en su vida no quería eso. Quería entablar una bonita conversación normal, tener esa necesidad de ¿enamorarla? Pues claro. El santo, estaba comenzando a descubrir que detrás de ese sanguinario y frio corazón, había alguien noble dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo divertido Cáncer tomando la muñeca de Helena, llevándola rápidamente a la salida de Asgard.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevas?- intentaba conseguir alguna respuesta una muy confundida asgardiana pero no tuvo resultado resignándose a seguir a su acompañante tratando de copear sus rápidos pasos.

El caballero de Cáncer sabía a donde quería llevarla; era un lugar perfecto para una bonita plática cursi, y como estaba libre de la fría nieve que caracterizaba ese lugar, era aún más bello y sobre todo para la tranquilidad del cangrejo, lejos del Yggdrasil.

Caminaron en silencio aproximadamente 10 minutos, Máscara ya quería llegar y a Helena le seguía creciendo la curiosidad de a donde la quería llevar.

-Hemos llegado- dijo triunfante el santo llegando a una amplia colina. Aun sujetaba la muñeca de la fémina.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- preguntaba sorprendida- Nunca en mi vida lo había visto.

-Yo tampoco sabía de la existencia de esto hasta que lo descubrí en la mañana- decía divertido- pensé que sería un buen lugar para conocernos- se puso frente a Helena soltando su muñeca y nuevamente llevando sus dedos a la barbilla de ella alineando sus miradas- dime una cosa, ¿te gustan las estrellas?- cuestionó serio y a la vez curioso.

-Me encantan, mi pasatiempo es mirar el cielo por las noches- contestó con tono de emoción.

-Ahora mira hacia arriba- ordenó el santo.

Ambos elevaron sus miradas al firmamento nocturno, la ojiverde estaba tan impresionada de lo cerca que podía mirar las estrellas. Podía jurar que casi podía tomar una con la mano. No solía divisarlas tan bien como en Asgard.

Máscara Mortal dejó de contemplar el cielo para poner su mirada en la única estrella que tenía cerca de él que aún se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de aquellos diminutos cuerpos celestes. Todo en ella era perfecta. No podía evitar sonreír al mirarla tan feliz, como los astros se reflejaban, como si de espejos se tratasen, en sus orbes esmeralda y esa tierna sonrisa que tanto deleitaba al caballero.

Todo iba bien por el momento hasta que el cangrejo sentía como un par de cosmos perturbaban el suyo. No eran de algún enemigo, cosa que hizo sentirlo un poco aliviado, pero sabía perfectamente de quienes pertenecía.

-Milo y Camus…- murmuraba, atrayendo la atención de la florista hacia él.

-¿Dijiste algo, Máscara?- cuestionaba curiosamente y con una leve preocupación al mirar un poco serio el rostro de Cáncer.

-No te preocupes Helena- decía despreocupándose para que ella no se preocupara- sólo recordé a unos amigos, nada en especial- una risilla nerviosa empezaba a brotar, puesto que en verdad si le preocupaba un poco por qué sus camaradas estaban peleando en quien sabe que parte de ese lugar por alguna razón desconocida.

La florista no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba casi segura que algo le estaba ocultando.

-Helena- la llamó con voz suave tomando asiento en la espesa hierva- siéntate aquí- la invitaba a que hiciera lo mismo que él.

-Está bien- dijo alegremente, imitándolo quedando frente al santo.

-Primero comenzaré yo- dijo Máscara con una sonrisa- ¿eres de aquí de Asgard o eres de otro lugar?

-Bueno, soy de Asgard al igual que mis cuatro hermanos, solo que…- su voz se tornó melancólica- tengo otra hermana un año mayor que yo, tengo años sin saber de ella desde que se fue a España.

-¿Enserio?- el peliazul la miraba con ganas de saber más, aunque también tenía que tener cuidado con los termas que llegara a tocar, algunos podrían ser algo incómodos para ella.

-Cuando mis padre murieron, mi tía se la llevó, no quiso llevarnos a todos porque decía que no había para mantenernos y que yo ya estaba grandecita para poder trabajar y mantener a mis hermanos- intentaba contener las lágrimas- desde entonces ni una carta ni nada me ha llegado de ella que me diga que está bien, pero yo sé que si lo está, algo en mi corazón me lo dice, por eso estoy tranquila.

A Máscara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la vida de Helena no era fácil, así que prefirió cambiar de tema para no sentirse culpable de que esa cita se convirtiera en algo incómodo para su acompañante.

-Helena…

-¿Pasa algo Máscara?

-Perdón…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Helena se estaba confundiendo.

-Por haberte puesto incómoda, no sabía…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió al cangrejo con su sabe voz y una pequeña sonrisa- no pasa nada malo.

-Cambiemos de tema- una pequeña sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en el rostro del santo- dime, ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez?

-No, no he tenido novio- logró decir con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- se hacía el sorprendido haciendo reír a Helena- eres muy linda, no puedo creerte eso- decía fingiendo incredulidad.

-Bueno, he tenido una que otra propuesta- sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente y el cangrejo empezaba a prestar más atención en cada palabra que decía- pero casi siempre quieren forzarme… bueno…- bajaban la mirada algo apenada.

-Qué bueno que no te dejaste de esos idiotas, si no quieres tener relaciones con alguien no tienen por qué obligarte, es decisión tuya si quieres o no- se cruzaba de brazos mientras se erguía.

La asgardiana levantó la mirada y lo observaba con asombro. De verdad era igual de respetuoso que Afrodita y la manera de cómo se expresaba de aquellos sujetos se le hacía bastante lindo.

-Y volviendo al tema- Máscara se relajó de nuevo- ¿no hay nada… ya tu sabes... algo entre tú y Afrodita?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño para seguidamente arquear la ceja izquierda, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la florista como si fuera de vida o muerte provocando una risilla en la castaña.

-No Máscara, no hay nada entre nosotros- intentaba ocultar su risa con una mano pensando que eso estaba volviendo loco al ojiazul.

El santo relajó su gesto dando mentalmente un suspiro de alivio y sonriendo un poco, pero cuando miró la rosa que estaba adornando el cabello de Helena, sentía que miraba la cara del santo de Piscis sacándole la lengua, haciendo que el cangrejo sintiera deseos de matarlo en cuanto lo viera.

-Helena, ¿por qué no te quitas esa rosa y te pones otra flor?- decía serio y cruzándose de brazos, cosa que para la florista se le hacía algo gracioso y hasta cierto punto, lindo- mira- decía con un poco de sorpresa en su voz- hay varias margaritas en ese lugar, hay muchas para hacerte una corona de flores- dicho esto, el caballero de Cáncer se levantó dispuesto a hacerle una corona de flores a su doncella con tal de que se quitara esa rosa que lo atormentaba.

La asgardiana miraba divertida a Máscara Mortal como intentaba entrelazar las florecillas blancas sin éxito y como su frustración de iba incrementando con cada intento fallido hasta que la castaña decidió levantarse y tranquilizar un poco al cangrejo antes de que dejara sin margaritas toda la colina.

-Espera Máscara, así no se hace- tomaba suavemente la mano izquierda del muchacho cancelando el siguiente intento para formar la corona, mirando con curiosidad a la florista- te mostraré como se hace.

Se puso de rodillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que el santo, tomó unas cuantas flores y comenzó a entrelazarlas sin mostrar dificultad alguna. Máscara no quitaba su mirada del trabajo que estaba haciendo Helena, le sorprendía la gran facilidad que tenía al hacer esas cosas.

-Y así es como se hace- le mostraba la corona a terminada satisfecha de su trabajo.

-Pues claro, eres una florista, a eso te dedicas- decía un poco avergonzado el peliazul haciendo que apareciera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y rascándose detrás de la nuca.

En eso, Helena se inclinó hacía el santo haciendo que este clavara su mirada en ella. Elevó la corona de margaritas para colocarla sobre la cabeza de cabellos azules mar.

-Oye, Helena…- decía algo apenado- se supone que te la pondrías tú- señalaba la corona.

-Te queda bonito Máscara, no te la quites por favor- le suplicaba con su mirada esmeralda como si fuera una niña rogando por que le compraran algún dulce.

-Está bien, lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides- decía divertido, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

Máscara se puso de pie y ofreció una mano a Helena para levantarla y esta aceptó la ayuda, caminaron unos pasos y volvieron a sentarse en el mismo lugar en que estaban anteriormente, sólo que esta vez, el santo se puso al lado derecho de la joven.

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte jovencita- le decía el ojiazul.

-¿No son preguntas referentes hacia Afrodita?- una risilla se escapó de los labios de la florista.

-¡Para nada! Ya no pienso seguir metiendo a esa rosita imbécil- fingía molestia, haciendo que la risa de su acompañante en vez de apaciguar, aumentara, pero a Máscara no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba escucharla reír.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?- cuestionaba curiosa, calmando su risa.

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-¿Bromeas?- se sorprendió la castaña- ¡Me encantan! No sabes cuánto amo el cielo nocturno cuando está completamente despejado, mirar las estrellas se ha convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, hacen que se me olviden todos los problemas y dificultades que haya tenido durante el día.

-¿Sabes? A mí también me gustan las estrellas- esbozaba una sincera sonrisa el santo.

-¿Enserio?- Helena lo miró sorprendida.

-Sí- contestó- si miras hacia ese lugar del cielo- señalaba con el índice de su mano derecha- podrás observar mi constelación favorita.

-No alcanzo a verla, Máscara- la castaña se esforzaba por encontrar la constelación que le señalaba el santo.

-Es una constelación que no se nota muy fácilmente, pero si pones toda tu atención, lograrás mirar las 5 estrellas que la componen- le volvía a señalar esa área del firmamento.

La joven seguía esforzándose por encontrar el cuerpo celeste, hasta que por fin pudo divisar esas cinco estrellas que apenas se lograban notar a causa de la débil iluminación.

-¡Ya la encontré!- festejaba triunfante- ¿es la constelación de Cáncer?

-Así es- miraba perdidamente aquellas estrellas. A veces se maldecía por haber nacido bajo esa constelación, pero de alguna forma, olvidó todo eso en esa noche con Helena. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del universo- yo he nacido bajo ese signo del Zodiaco- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Signo del Zodiaco?- la castaña no había escuchado muy bien.

-¿Qué? ¡Eh, no! Bueno…- Máscara se puso nervioso, aun no le parecía muy buena idea decirle a la ojiverde que era un santo de Athena, lo más seguro sería que no le creería semejante cosa y peor aún, no tendría como demostrárselo ya que su armadura seguía sin aceptarlo- Cáncer es parte de los 12 signos del Zodiaco ¿verdad?- intentaba disimular bastante nervioso.

-Así es, Máscara- respondió alegremente.

-Helena- la llamó dulcemente mientras él se ponía de pie.

-¿Pasa algo, Máscara?- cuestionó extrañada levantándose.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- propuso el caballero dorado, extendiendo su mano izquierda, esperando a que Helena la tomara.

-¿Bailar?- respondió divertida, se le hacía gracioso lo que su acompañante le pedía, puesto que no sonaba ni una melodía por algún lado- pero no hay música.

-¿Estás segura? Escucha atentamente- ordenó Cáncer.

Helena guardó silencio. No escuchaba alguna canción pero si las regocijantes armonías de varios animales nocturnos.

-¿Para qué una canción artificial si tenemos la de la naturaleza?- le susurraba Máscara Mortal muy cerca del oído de la asgardiana.

Ella sonrió y le regaló una tierna mirada por fin aceptando bailar con él correspondiendo la mano que le ofreció con la suya, poniéndola delicadamente y siendo aprisionada con cuidado por la del santo. La mano que le quedaba libre, la colocó sobre la pequeña cintura de Helena, y ella, igual con la mano que tenía libre, la posó sobre el hombro del peliazul.

A la florista se le hacían graciosos los pasos que inventaba el italiano, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

-Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti- dijo la fémina mirándolo dulcemente, sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Ah? Bueno… sí…- el de la cuarta casa se puso nervioso, le daba miedo lo que le fuese a preguntar, no quería mentirle, pero si le decía quién era en verdad de seguro lo terminaría rechazando y pero aún: lo que hacía antes de terminar muerto ante el muro de los lamentos.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- cuestionó muy animada la castaña.

-¿Mi color favorito?- se sintió aliviado… por el momento- bueno…- miraba embelesado las orbes de Helena- sin duda, el color verde es mi favorito.

La florista se sonrojó al tener el rostro de Cáncer tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Tu pasa tiempo favorito?

-Este será mi nuevo pasa tiempo favorito- esbozó un pequeña sonrisa haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara.

-¿Te dejarás poner coronas de flores?- preguntó divertida mirando el arreglo de margaritas que aún seguía sobre la cabellera azul del santo.

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres- se hacía el serio pero le fue imposible contener una pequeña risa.

-Máscara, ¿a qué te dedicas?

El santo de Cáncer sentía como una presión dentro de él, haciendo detener ese baile improvisado. No quería mentirle, en verdad que no quería, pero no sabía cómo responderle a su querida florista.

-¿Pasa algo?- la mirada de Helena cambió a una leve preocupación al notar como la mirada del caballero se encontraba ida.

-Helena, no sé cómo decirlo, es algo complicado- logró responder.

-¿Cómo complicado? No entiendo.

-No creo que vayas a creerme- la mirada del ojiazul mostraba algo de intriga.

Máscara de Muerte estaba tan ocupado pensando si decirle la verdad a la castaña o no, que no se percataba que no estaban completamente solos.

-Ella es perfecta, es la que falta- decía una voz maliciosa oculto entre unos arbustos a varios metros de ellos.

* * *

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos y algún otro dedazo de por ahí x.x, a veces se ponen un poco duras las teclas de mi lap y como suelo escribir en las madrugadas ya no veo muy bien por el sueño y suelo comerme letras y equivocarme xD**

 **No se mucho de Astronomía, perdonen si está mal alguna información de la que puse en el cap, estuve investigando un poco :3**

 **Máscara ya se siente desesperado hahaha xD ahora se pondrá a hacer coronas de margaritas para ganarle a las rosas de Afrodita, pobre xD**

 **La frase itálica del principio de la historia la miré en una imagen salvaje de fb :3**

 **Oh Dios, ¿Máscara le dirá todo a Helena? ¿Quién será ese ser vivo no amigable que los observa? (quiero pensar que algunos ya tendrán la idea xD)**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Corona de margaritas

**¡Hola después de aproximadamente dos semanas! Hahahaha lamento la demora, estuve algo ocupada pero por fin logré publicar el capítulo -w- pensaba poner casi la mitad de este capítulo en el anterior pero no se me había ocurrido hasta después que lo estaba escribiendo pero ya el anterior ya estaba hecho, hahahaha xD ahora pasemos a los reviews :3**

 **sslove: A lo mejor y se le hace el milagro a DM de ser igual de lindo que Afrodita elevando su cosmos al máximo, hahaha xD**

 **Just me: DM es lindo cuando se lo propone hahaha -w- igual espero que te guste este capi :3**

 **Aurole: Le encanta lo difícil a Máscara, hahaha. Sí, es lo más probable que Afrodita le metió el pie y se cayó para que el pez llegara primero xD**

 **Ahora, al tan esperado capítulo :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7: Corona de margaritas**

 _"No sé que tiene pero me vuelve loco, no sé lo que hace pero ella me hace reír cuando quiero llorar, si tan sólo me permitiera ser el hombree que desea..."_

-¡Máscara!- intentaba sacar al santo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Helena!- logró volver en sí.

-¿Te incomodó la pregunta?- cuestionó Helena algo apenada.

-N-no Helena- lograba decir en tono nervioso- sólo que no soy muy bueno para hablar sobre mí.

-En ese caso ¿podrías decirme a que te dedicas?- pedía amablemente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno…- respiró profundo- yo, era un guerrero, ya me retiré se eso.

-¿Un guerrero?- Preguntó curiosa la ojiverde.

-Sí, iba a las guerras, ya tu sabes, cosas que hacen los guerreros- le sonreía intentando ocultar esa ansiedad que lo quería dominar.

-¿Vez? No fue nada difícil que lo dijeras. Estoy segura que peleabas por el bien de tu pueblo, eso es algo de admirar- le decía alegremente.

Máscara sentía culpa. No era completamente una mentira de que era un guerrero que peleaba para "defender" a la Diosa Athena, pero sus intenciones estaban muy lejos para hacer algún bien a alguien que no fuera solamente el suyo. No podía decirle que de que era un santo dorado ni mucho menos que asesinaba por diversión sin importar de quien se tratase: hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños…

-Helena…- colocaba su mano derecha en la mejilla nívea de la joven- sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho al presentarnos, hasta supongo que me miraste como un estúpido por mi forma de ser, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría que nos fuésemos conociendo más. No tenemos que contarnos todo en este momento, si no ¿de qué más hablaríamos?- sonrió- sé perfectamente que tenemos nada de conocernos, pero de las personas que he conocido en Asgard, tu eres quien me ha agradado más- por fin pudo terminar de hablar. Miraba esos orbes verdes quedando a tan sólo escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Por parte de Helena, ella se quedó callada. Sentía sus mejillas arder por el intenso rubor que se coloreaba intentando asimilar cada una de las palaras de Cáncer que lo tenía tan cerca de ella. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento; estando con él, su corazón se aceleraba tan rápido como una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo, esa mirada tan sincera, esa pequeña caricia en su mejilla se le hacía tan tierna, la otra mano en la cintura que la atraía con cuidado al cuerpo del varón, y ella, automáticamente colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Máscara Mortal. Por un momento sintió que las piernas le iban a fallar. Sentía miles de emociones. Esa noche sería inolvidable para su memoria, era algo que lo más seguro nadie haría, pero había algo que la intrigaba hasta cierto punto que le dolía un poco por dentro: ¿de verdad quería conocerla o solamente estaba jugando con ella?

-Eres buena persona- por fin logró hablar la castaña- pero…- retiró sus manos de los hombros de Máscara haciendo que este deshiciera la caricia sobre esa mejilla nívea. Helena bajó la mirada dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El santo de Cáncer sintió un extraño vacío en su pecho cuando la florista se retiró de él como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Pero al estudiar con detenimiento su comportamiento, ya se estaba imaginando él porque de esa conducta.

-Helena, creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijo algo desanimado el ojiazul.

La joven sólo asintió.

Ambos caminaron en silencio durante ese trayecto de diez minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Máscara Mortal comenzaba a sentir culpa de su forma de ser ya que sentía que se había arruinado ese momento tan hermoso que amos estaban viviendo.

Llegaron a Asgard que aún estaba en funcionamiento la feria a pesar de la hora que era. Siguieron caminando. Helena seguía siendo acompañada por el santo hasta que este decidió romper el silencio.

-Helena, ¿me permites acompañarte a tu casa?- se ofreció serio, sin mirarla.

-Sí- fue lo que pudo contestar la ojiverde.

Continuaron su andar aún en silencio.

Máscara ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, si no le sacaba plática o algo, en verdad pensaría que solamente quería utilizarla, cosa, que por más raro que pareciera para Cáncer, no quería hacerlo.

-Oye, Helena- dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó curiosa volteando hacia él.

-¿Crees en el amor?

-Bueno, supongo que sí- respondió ligeramente ruborizada.

-Nada de suponer- reprimió con voz divertida- tienes que estar segura de si crees o no.

-Para serte sincera- hablaba como si estuviera agradecida que haber tocado un tema así- no he sentido el amor de alguien más que no sean el de mis hermanos. En el amor familiar sí creo, pero hablando de amor de pareja… no lo he vivido, pero cuando los veo llegar a la tienda de flores, con tan sólo verlos comportarse como si fuesen niños haciendo muestra de su afecto… yo digo que el amor si existe- terminó con una sonrisa y llevando su mano derecha apuñada a su pecho, entrecerrando los ojos.

Máscara no podía dejar de mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella, a pesar de aun no haber experimentado ese tipo de afecto de otra persona, creía en el amor. Para él, ella era el amor andante.

-¿Y tú crees en el amor?- Helena le devolvió la pregunta esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del santo.

Cáncer quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que decidió hablar.

-No, Helena- contestó serio.

-¿Por qué no?- lo atacó con otra pregunta, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Nunca sentí el amor de mi familia, ellos me abandonaron cuando tenía días de nacido. Nunca los conocí- un ligero aire de tristeza se hacía notar en su voz- tampoco me había interesado en el amor de pareja, miraba a mis amigos que luego salían llorando cuando los terminan o los engañaban por no fijarse con quien se metían y eran unos dramas por muchos días- la leve tristeza ahora se había convertido en seriedad- por eso yo nunca he tenido una pareja estable…

No pudo terminar la oración debido a un nudo en la garganta que se le estaba comenzando a formar.

-¿Y no has intentado formalizar con alguien aunque sea una vez?

-Nunca quise, Afrodita me decía que lo que tenía era miedo que me pasara lo mismo que a los demás, simplemente lo ignoraba pero aunque me doliera admitirlo… siento que en parte si tenía razón- suspiró- pero cuando empecé con esta vida, me gustó tanto que me acostumbré- sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos.

-Ya veo- fue lo que pudo decir la florista, pensando que Máscara Mortal, de verdad sufría en el fondo.

Antes de haber dicho alguna otra palabra, ya se encontraban frente a la casa de Helena.

-Ya llegamos- avisó la ojiverde.

-Entonces aquí te dejo. Espero que la hayas pasado bien- dijo Máscara, animándose de nuevo.

-Nunca olvidaré este día, Máscara- le agradecía con la mirada.

-Cuando quieras volver contemplar las estrellas no dudes en buscarme- le guiñó un ojo el peliazul provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la fémina, quedando a sólo un paso de distancia frente a ella.

-Te estaré esperando en mi puesto de flores- le sonreía con dulzura.

Máscara Mortal estaba embelesado con la sonrisa de Helena, sentía tantas cosas estando cerca de ella, todos esos sentimientos que había dado por muertos, parecían que estaban reviviendo.

-Helena…- la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pa…?- no pudo terminar de hablar porque un par de brazos la habían envuelto en un cálido abrazo.

Helena tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, era algo que no lo venía venir. Le correspondió abrazando la espalda del santo con sus delgados brazos, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Podía jurar que sentía el palpitar del corazón de Máscara Mortal.

-Te agradezco tanto por no haberme juzgado mal por el pensamiento que tengo respecto al amor- aprisionó un poco más a la florista entre sus brazos- ¿pero sabes una cosa? Ahora pienso que el amor si existe.

Eso último se lo susurró en el oído terminando con un beso en una de las mejillas de la asgardiana para finalmente comenzar a alejarse y tomar el camino hacia la posada dejando a Helena muy sorprendida, ruborizada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y llevando su mano izquierda hacía la mejilla rozando sus dedos donde el santo había depositado el beso.

Lo miraba alejarse, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate y no podía dejar de sonreír. Sin duda, ese era el mejor día de su vida.

Entró a su casa y al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella, llevando ambas manos a su pecho.

-Esto es casi como un cuento de hadas- decía para sí misma, tomando la rosa del santo de Piscis que tenía en su cabello sosteniéndola con ambas manos y mirándola fijamente- sé que le dije a Afrodita que aceptaría cuando me invitara a salir pero, no lo sé…- hizo una larga pausa un poco seria- ahora que intento acomodar todas estas emociones, creo que es sólo cariño que siento por él- sonreía levemente aun sin apartar la vista de la flor- acaso… ¿me estaré enamorando de Máscara?

Abrió lentamente la puerta de madera de aquella posada para luego entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, pero no se percataba aun de la presencia de alguien.

-Ya llegaste- decía una voz algo pícara, ansiando por escuchar cada palabra del peliazul.

-Afrodita- respondió un poco sorprendido, puesto que no se esperaba que su amigo lo estuviera esperando.

En eso, el santo de Piscis miró con detenimiento al cangrejo, lo que captó su atención, fue la corona de margaritas que aún tenía sobre su cabeza.

-¿A caso ya cambiaste de estilo, Máscara?- mencionaba burlonamente, señalando hacia la cabeza del santo- creo que ya te están pescando cangrejito.

-¡No seas estúpido!- fingía molestia mientras se quitaba rápidamente la corona.

-¿Y entonces?- aun no dejaba su tono burlón.

-Ella es algo complicada, así que le seguiré un poco el juego- contestó pícaramente.

-Ya empiezo a dudar de ti- el tono de Afrodita se volvió un poco más serio- hasta la mirada la tienes cambiada.

-Estás imaginando cosas Afrodita, ya te había dado a entender que no malgastaré esta vida por una formalidad- intentaba fingir molestia.

-Entonces saldré de nuevo con ella- respondió Piscis.

Máscara Mortal no pudo responder, tomaba firmemente la corona con la mano derecha pero sin maltratarla y no dejaba de mirar a su compañero ojiceleste que solamente estaba esperando pacientemente a que Cáncer confesara que se estaba enamorando.

-Haz lo que quieras- fue lo único que pudo responder iniciando la caminata a su habitación para después, acostarse en su lecho con la corona en su pecho colocando ambas manos sobre el adorno para finalmente, caer completamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana, el santo de Piscis se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero para llevarse la sorpresa de que no se encontraba dentro de ella, solamente aquella corona de margaritas que estaba sobre la cama. Arqueó una de sus cejas, fue a la cocina, tomó un pedazo de papel donde escribió un pequeño mensaje y después conjuró una hermosa rosa roja. Tomó la nota y la flor para luego ir a la puerta y dejar aquella posada.

El santo de Cáncer se había despertado muy temprano para ir a esa colina en donde se encontraba con Helena la noche anterior. Una tras otra, seguía practicando con las margaritas para formar una corona especialmente para la florista. Recordaba perfectamente cada movimiento que ella hacía para entrelazar esas florecillas blancas. Máscara había puesto a prueba toda su paciencia, ya llevaba una docena de esas flores que había utilizado para formar la corona sin tener éxito. Hubo un par de ocasiones en que el cangrejo estaba a punto de mandar todo a la basura e irse de ahí, pero por una parte, en verdad quería impresionar a la castaña. Aunque no lo reconociera, si le preocupaba bastante lo que Afrodita le había mencionado: "Entonces saldré de nuevo con ella".

Le preocupaba bastante lo que podría pasar.

Al final de un rato, por fin lo consiguió: esa bonita corona de flores.

-No es perfecta como las que hace Helena, pero al menos tiene forma- decía victorioso y conforme con el resultado.

Afrodita llegó a la casa de la castaña, dejó la rosa y la nota al pie de la puerta, la tocó un par de veces y luego se retiró rápidamente de ahí antes de ser visto.

La vieja puerta de madera se abrió, la ojiesmeralda buscaba en donde estaría esa persona pero por más que observaba a los alrededores, no había ni un alma hasta que agachó la mirada para deleitarse con esa hermosa rosa roja, que no dudó ni por un momento de quien se la habría dejado.

Se agachó para recoger la bella flor y la nota de la cual se percató segundos más tarde. Se volvió a reincorporar y entró de nuevo a su casa cerrando la puerta.

Fue a la cocina, retiró un poco una de las sillas de madera de la mesa hecha del mismo material para tomar asiento y leer la nota.

 _Querida Helena:_

 _Esta rosa me recuerda mucho a ti, por lo bella y delicada. Si me lo permites, me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo. Te prometo que no haré nada de lo que te disguste y nos divertiremos como si fuésemos niños de 5 años._

 _Si vienes te daré un ramo de estas rosas que tanto te gustan. Te esperaré mañana cuando cierres tu puesto, me imagino que tendrás mucho trabajo hoy por ser el último día de la feria._

 _Te quiere, Afrodita._

La florista dejó la nota en la mesa junto a la rosa para seguidamente liberar un largo suspiro y recargar su mentón sobre ambas manos.

Le había parecido un detalle muy tierno pero comenzaba a sentirse algo extraña, era víctima de un mar interno de emociones.

Comenzaba a sentirse confundida.

-¿Qué hago?- hablaba para sí misma- Afrodita es muy tierno, cariñoso y detallista, es muy atento y respetuoso, eso me encanta de él, y como olvidar sus bellas rosas, me pregunto de dónde sacará tantas- sonrió levemente- tiene una forma de ser divertida, supongo que me divertiré mucho si me veo con él mañana, pero Máscara…- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?... es un hombre con cierto aire de misterio, su carácter fuerte es bastante notorio, pero por dentro en tan tierno, amable respetuoso. Ese detalle de anoche es algo inexplicable, tan bello… y su intento de hacer la corona de margaritas…-hizo otra pausa al recordar eso suceso haciendo que Helena elevara la mirada hacia el techo de manera soñadora dibujándose una gran sonrisa- fue algo que me dio tanta ternura, hasta parecía estar celoso de Afrodita; pero ayer que nos íbamos a despedir, nuestras caras estaban tan cerca y lo que me dijo…

Sin darse cuenta, Helena comenzó a ruborizarse y a sonreír con tan solo recordar a ese cangrejo, un poco loco pero con un lado tan dulce que podría llegar a empalagar.

Por un momento, se había olvidado de esa duda: ¿De verdad quería conocerla o solamente estaría jugando con ella?

De la nada le restó importancia, y sin querer, empezó de nuevo con su modo soñadora con aquel cangrejo de mirada azul.

Un rato más tarde, la florista volvió en sí y recordó que tenía que ir a la venta de sus flores, se levantó rápido de la silla de madera y se dirigió a la puerta para salir lo antes posible de su casa, cuando en eso, a la hora de abrir, se encontró con cierto santo dorado con la mano a punto de tocar la puerta abriendo los ojos como platos como si hubiera sabido que ella tendría una visita en ese momento.

-¿Máscara?- preguntó una muy sorprendida Helena.

-Helena- apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, se encontraba aún muy sorprendido, olvidando lo que llevaba en una de sus manos que ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Ah, sí!- por fin logró reaccionar el italiano.

Mostró la corona de margaritas y con ambas manos la colocó delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la asgardiana.

-Por fin lo logré- dijo victoriosamente, mirando esos orbes esmeraldas que lo miraban bastante impresionada.

* * *

 **Denle tiempo al cangrejito, aun no se siente listo para contarle a Helena todo sobre él -w-**

 **Afrodita anda con todo, hahahaha, estoy segura que si muere ya sabremos por quien fue xD**

 **Disculpen si tardé en actualizar esta vez, uni, trabajos, examenes y esas cosas, ya saben :c**

 **Espero que les guste el capi, lo había dejado a medias por unos días y cuando me puse a terminarlo me perdí un poco, así que perdónenme si quedó medio raro *se esconde atrás de la puerta del refri***

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Desafío

**¡Holaaaa! Hedgehogfemale aquí de nuevo haciéndose presente después de casi un mes de no actualizar TnT no me maten :c**

 **sslove: Yo también me reiría si alguien me viniera con ese cuento xD o me asustaría o lo golpearía xD lo más seguro es que Helena lo mirara sorprendida sin saber que si creerle hahahaha (8**

 **Bueno, me iré escondiendo en un rincón mientras leen el nuevo capi :3**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: Desafío**

-¿A caso tú la hiciste?- le cuestionaba la ojiesmeralda sin dejar de observarlo.

-¡Pues claro!- exclamó- para que veas que aquel idiota de las florecitas no es el único en hacer este tipo de cosas.

Helena rio levemente ante la reacción del peliazul.

-Y entonces… ¿te gustó la corona?- dijo en tono nervioso.

-Me gustó mucho Máscara- respondió colocando su mano derecha delicadamente sobre la corona- se nota que te esforzaste mucho para hacerla.

Ambos entrelazaron sus coloridos orbes, como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada lo que con palabras no podían decirse. No se apartaban la vista del otro, y sin querer, sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco.

-Disculpa Máscara- reaccionó rápidamente una florista con el rostro coloreado de rojo- ya tengo que ir al puesto a vender las flores, perdón por irme así pero…

-Te acompaño- logró decir el cangrejo tranquilamente, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Helena- así aprovechamos para conversar un poco.

La castaña asintió, el santo ofreció su brazo derecho que tomó muy gustosa la florista y comenzaron su andar.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Asgard, cierto santo de piscis paseaba tranquilamente, el viento acariciaba sus cabellos agua marina revoloteándolos delicadamente. No dejaba de contemplar una de sus bellas rosas rojas, su mirada estaba perdida en cada uno de sus frágiles pétalos; su mente estaba bastante ocupada pensando en varias cosas que lo hacían sonreír levemente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de un cosmos bastante familiar.

-¡Afrodita!- lo saludaba sorprendido Aioria, el santo de Leo.

-Aioria, que sorpresa- respondió el saludo, igual de sorprendido que su compañero.

-¿En dónde está Máscara?- preguntó curioso el león.

-Debe de andar por ahí- contestó tranquilamente.

-Hace poco me lo encontré pero por poco terminábamos peleando- dijo serio.

-Máscara me contó que te había visto y que le comentaste sobre el problema que

está ocasionando ese supuesto árbol gigante que se encuentra a las afueras de Asgard.

-Afrodita, tarde o temprano ocuparemos la ayuda de ustedes, espero poder contar contigo- Aioria esperaba impaciente que la respuesta de Piscis fuese positiva.

-No lo sé Aioria- el peliceleste se puso serio- estoy muy bien sin tener que preocuparme por pelear esperando a morir; creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- el santo de Leo se sobresaltó bastante molesto- No me vengas con que olvidarás que eres un caballero de Athena, porque eso es lo que eres, peleamos para protegerla, ¡y eso te incluye a ti!

-Por si no lo has notado, estamos en un lugar bastante lejos de Grecia, mientras esté lejos y la Diosa no esté cerca no tengo porque estar peleando a su nombre si no me lo ordena- se atrevió a contestar con esa misma seriedad.

Aioria no le apartaba la mirada, no podía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho el santo dorado que estaba frente a él, aquel que alguna vez peleó a su lado y que ahora pretendía fingir que no tendría ni un compromiso con Athena.

-Está bien- logró decir Leo dándole la espalda a Afrodita- aunque supongo que sentiste ese par de cosmos chocando entre ellos el otro día.

-Sí, logré sentirlos- respondió Piscis con la misma seriedad que la de Aioria- eran de Milo y Camus ¿verdad?

-Estoy seguro que sí, y supongo que sentiste un cosmos enemigo ayer en la noche ¿cierto?

-¿Cosmos enemigo?

-Sí, al parecer era de un Dios guerrero, es lo que me dijo Lyfia, ella es de aquí de Asgard y necesita de mi ayuda, pero ocupará la ayuda de todos ustedes para poder vencer el mal que se avecina, pero creo que me equivoqué con ustedes dos.

Después de eso, el león comenzó a caminar dejando a Afrodita completamente solo.

Máscara Mortal y Helena caminaban en un silencio agradable para ambos, disfrutando de la compañía de uno del otro como si fueran una pareja de enamorados.

-Máscara- Helena interrumpió aquel silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Helena?- preguntó el santo de Cáncer curioso.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó la castaña, tenía ese brillo en los ojos haciéndose notar su curiosidad.

-Soy de Italia- respondió esbozando una sonrisa aquel peliazul,

-¡¿De verdad?!- Helena estaba bastante sorprendida aferrándose un poco más a su brazo.

-Así es, _signorina_.

La joven estaba bastante sorprendida de que ese joven que tanto hacía vuelcos en su corazón fuese un italiano

-¡Es increíble! Siempre quise conocer a un italiano, me encanta cuando hablan en su idioma natal, se me hacen tan asombrosos, guapos…

Helena no logró terminar la oración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, que sin querer, indirectamente dijo que su acompañante era alguien asombroso y guapo provocando un gesto de sorpresa de Máscara posando su mirada azulada sobre la castaña quien se había llevado su mano libre a su boca, deseando lograr ocultar toda su cara completamente ruborizada y desviando la mirada al suelo.

-¡Vaya Helena! Y eso que yo aún no te he dicho ni un piropo y tú ya comenzaste a querer conquistarme- bromeaba máscara soltando una leve carcajada.

-Lo siento, yo no…- la asgardiana estaba demasiado avergonzada como para seguir hablando. No dejaba de apartarle la vista al suelo.

-Es normal que las chicas ya no sepan que decir cuando se habla de lo guapo que soy- seguía con su tono de broma, llevando su mano libre a su cabeza pasándola por sus cabellos azulados.

-¡Oye!- Helena fingió molestia dándole un pequeño empujón al cangrejo.

-¿A si?- Máscara se zafó del brazo que le sostenía Helena para cargarla entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratara.

La florista pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del santo para no caer, pero cuando levantó su cabeza, se encontró con la cara de Máscara, de nuevo a escasos centímetros de distancia con la vista clavada en esos orbes azules.

Sentían sus corazones latir a la velocidad que se mueve un caballero dorado, ambos comenzaban a ruborizarse. Helena se aferró un poco más al santo y este la sostenía con fuerza para que no se le fuera a caer por lo nervioso que estaba. Comenzaban a acercarse más y más como si ambos estuvieran dispuestos a dar nacimiento a un tierno beso que estaba a escasos tres centímetros de surgir.

-¡Máscara Mortal!- saludó con fuerza cierto santo de Libra dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su compañero de armas ocasionando que este interrumpiera el casi posible beso que le daría a Helena, mirando peligrosamente a Dohko.

Por otro lado, el santo de la balanza se desconcertó por la fría mirada asesina de Cáncer hasta que miró a la castaña que tenía en brazos.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntó despreocupado Dohko mientras mordía un elote que había comprado en uno de los puestos.

-¿Ahora fingirás como que no sabes?- contestó enojado colocando a la joven en el suelo.

El ojiverde lo mirada sin comprender nada.

-De seguro Afrodita te dijo que tu hicieras esto ¿verdad?- el tono de voz de Máscara dio claramente a entender que con el más mínimo error todo acabaría en un desastre.

-¿Afrodita?- respondió con la boca llena aún sin entender nada.

Helena tomó al peliazul del brazo y este, al sentir el tacto de la florista, se tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Dohko al fin pudo comprender. Por fin se comió el bocado que estaba devorando- de haber sabido que la estabas conquistando no te hubiera interrumpido, me disculpo mucho por eso, y de seguro Afrodita también debe de andar sobre ella como para que te esté preocupando tanto, ya sabes cómo es él, cuando le gusta algo no descansa hasta obtenerlo- Libra le dio otro mordisco al elote- nos vemos luego- dijo con la boca llena, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Helena intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado mientras que Máscara Mortal hacía un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo y mandar a Dohko de Libra a Yomotzu.

-Perdón por lo que acaba de pasar- se disculpó el santo calmándose un poco.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?- preguntó curiosa la ojiverde.

-Sí, empiezo a lamentarlo desde este momento- miraba con malicia la dirección por donde se había ido su compañero.

-Sigamos caminando, ya estamos cerca- jaló a su acompañante mientras le sonreía y este accedió a seguir el camino junto con ella. No podía seguir enojado después de haber visto el gesto que más le encantaba de aquella florista.

Escondido detrás de una pared, un desconocido se alejó a toda prisa de ese lugar.

-¿Y bien? Espero que sean buenas noticias las que me traes.

-Son excelentes mi señor, he localizado a la víctima perfecta para extraer uno de los zafiros de Odín.

-¿Podrías decirme de quien se trata?- cuestionaba con gran interés y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus rostro. Andreas, un tipo de cabello rojizo con un mechón amarrado en un pequeño adorno dorado, mirada violeta y piel nívea, vestía una amplia túnica blanca con adornos de oro en el cuello. Solía ser una persona de bien, pero desde que sustituyó a Hilda de Polaris en el puesto de Odín después de que ella enfermara misteriosamente, comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, no le hacía mal a la gente, pero Lyfia estaba completamente segura de que no era alguien de confiar y que solamente quería la destrucción en la tierra.

-Es una florista, creo que se llama Helena- le respondió bastante perverso uno de los siete Dioses Guerreros, Fafner de Nidhogg. Era considerado el Dios Guerrero más sádico ya que hacía experimentos con personas en el árbol de Yggdracil, disfrutaba escuchar a sus víctimas gritando de dolor y desesperación y mirar sus caras horrorizadas. Era alguien ya viejo, pero tenía un rostro que no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Vestía su armadura de Nidhogg.

-¿Estás seguro que esa florista nos ayudará para obtener el zafiro?- cuestionó Andreas algo incrédulo.

-Puede estar muy seguro mi señor, ella es perfecta para obtener lo que queremos.

-Entonces confiaré en ti, Fafner- la sonrisa inquietante del pelirojo volvió a surgir.

-Sólo que no será muy fácil, mi señor- El Dios de Nidhogg mostró algo de preocupación- últimamente esa jovencita está acompañada por uno de los santos de oro de la Diosa Athena.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó serio el supremo.

-Del Caballero de Cáncer, mi señor.

-Ese caballero- dijo con una gran despreocupación, como si no fuese nada- no te preocupes por él, es el más débil de toda la orden dorada, según los rumores, su armadura lo rechazó, así que por el momento es vulnerable.

-Pero de vez en cuando el Caballero de Piscis está con ella.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, lo más seguro es que siempre esté con ese débil caballero, no creo que resulte ni un problema para ti.

-De hecho, tengo una mejor idea para atrapar pronto a esa jovencita.

Y el Dios guerrero comenzó a explicarle detalladamente su elaborado plan a Andreas.

-Gracias por traerme- le regalaba Helena una sonrisa a Máscara Mortal en cuanto llegaron al puesto de flores.

-Si me lo permites, puedo traerte todos los días- le coqueteaba tomándola por la cintura.

-N-no es necesario…- apenas podía contestarle por lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

-Creí que te gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con un italiano- Máscara le guiñó el ojo derecho.

La pobre de Helena sentía que se derretía con el gesto del santo, no podía evitar controlar ese sonrojo que coloreaba su níveo rostro.

-O puedes pasar más tiempo con un sueco como yo- llegó bruscamente cierto pisciano interponiéndose entre la pareja dándole la espalda al santo de Cáncer que casi salía volando, quedando frente a frente con Helena. La pobre abrió los ojos como platos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?!- le gritaba bastante enojado el cangrejo mientras se reincorporaba.

-Sólo quería saludar a esta linda dama- contestó con gran tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar aquellas orbes esmeraldas.

En eso, el de la cuarta casa pasó su antebrazo aprisionando el cuello de Afrodita cortándole la respiración mientras sujetaba la extremidad intentando liberarse.

-Perdón por irme así Helena, pero tengo que hablar muy seriamente con este ser vivo- se despidió con un tono de voz de frustración llevándose casi a rastras al peliceleste mientras la florista los miraba atónita.

Cuando Máscara Mortal se cercioró de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de la asgardiana, entró a un pequeño callejón estrellando violentamente contra la pared a su compañero de armas provocando una ligera mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Afrodita?- interrogaba aún bastante molesto.

-Me pareció un momento perfecto para fastidiarte- sonreía con malicia.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no te buscas a otra mujer que no sea ella?- el cangrejo intentaba contenerse lo más que podía de atacar al peliceleste.

-¿Qué pasa mascarita?- cuestionaba en un ligero tono de burla sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa- nosotros así éramos antes ¿no lo recuerdas? A veces buscábamos a la misma mujer y competíamos a ver quién se la quedaba primero, a menos que…-miraba fijamente a su compañero- te estés enamorando de ella.

El santo de Cáncer fulminaba a Afrodita con la mirada, no podía confesarle que estaba enamorado de Helena, temía que con más razón los siguiera fastidiando o peor aún: ¡Querer conquistar a su Helena!

-No estoy enamorado de ella- respondió en tono serio intentando disimular que en verdad estaba loco por la florista.

-Pues se me hace bastante extraño que ya han pasado varios días y aun no te la hayas llevado a la cama- contestó burlonamente conjurando una rosa roja sin quitarle la mirada a la flor- tú no duras ni dos días para que alguna joven caiga a tus pies.

-Ya te había dicho que ella es complicada, tengo que convencerla de a poco.

-Entonces déjame salir con ella mañana- devolvió su mirada desafiante al cangrejo.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?- su voz dejaba en claro que eso no le agradaba nada.

-¿A caso ya lo olvidaste? Cuando nos gustaba la misma salíamos un día diferente con ella para que luego eligiera con quién quería divertirse y no nos molestaba en nada. Varias veces ganaste tú y otras yo y nunca peleábamos, el perdedor buscaba a otra y todos felices o a veces los dos teníamos suerte y esa misma mujer se divertía con nosotros un día distinto, ¿por qué ahora te molesta?- hablaba claramente que eso sería un reto, clavaba sus orbes celestes en la mirada azul marino de Máscara esperando impacientemente cuál sería su respuesta.

Pero por parte del santo de Cáncer, ya no se sentía a gusto, era verdad que en el pasado ellos dos hacían todo eso, pero en esa ocasión todo ya era diferente, de verdad no quería.

-Está bien, tú ganas- por fin pudo responder con gran pesadez.

-Tardaste más de lo habitual en contestar, pero está bien- dijo triunfante Piscis.

Máscara Mortal no contestó pero seguía sin apartarle la mirada.

-Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue de aquel callejón dejando completamente solo a su compañero.

El santo dejó escapar un largo suspiró mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabellera azul cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?- se cuestionaba algo desesperado.

-Yo podría ayudarte- contestó una voz femenina que se escuchaba cerca del santo.

-¿Eh?- el peliazul se puso alerta- esa voz- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas, Máscara Mortal?- volvió a preguntar aquella voz.

-¡Muéstrate!- ordenó el caballero.

-Sí que tienes tu carácter- del fondo del callejón, apareció la silueta de una mujer que Máscara comenzó a recordar: piel morena, cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la espalda y mirada del mismo color, sin olvidar de su cuerpo perfecto.

-¿Gelasia?- cuestionó sorprendido y bastante confundido- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-No quiero que pienses que soy de esas personas que le gustan escuchar conversaciones ajenas- se acercaba lentamente a Máscara- pero no pude evitar escuchar la discusión que tuviste con tu amigo y me gustaría calmarte un poco.

Aquella joven cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del santo, pasó su mano derecha por el pecho del ojiazul, bajándola lentamente provocándole un escalofrío al cangrejo. Luego, acercó sus labios al cuello de su víctima y comenzó a besarlo; Máscara, como si hubiera sido un reflejo, tomó de la cintura a Gelasia pero en ese momento, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, alejó rápidamente a la castaña.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamó algo molesta- ¿ya no te parezco atractiva?

-Sí lo eres y mucho- contestó sin mucha emoción- pero no tengo muchas ganas ahorita y si me disculpas, ya me iré- dichas esas palabras, el santo se fue rápidamente de ahí dejando a una Gelasia bastante enojada.

El día siguió sin novedad alguna, llegó la noche y Máscara fue directo a un bar a ahogar sus penas con varios tragos.

Helena tenía bastantes ventas por ser último día de la feria, llegaban personas de todas partes y se maravillaban al ver bastantes tipos de flores que de los lugares donde procedían no se miraban y no dudaban en comprarle varios ramos. La florista estaba bastante feliz porque tendría mucho de donde sacar para alimentar a sus hermanos a quienes miraba bastante felices entregando los pedidos a los clientes.

A lo lejos, entre la obscuridad, cierto Dios Guerrero miraba fijamente a la asgardiana, mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Al día siguiente, tal y como había dicho, Máscara fue temprano a la casa de Helena para acompañarla al puesto.

-¿No vendrán tus hermanos?- preguntó curioso el santo.

-Les daré el día libre- sonrió la ojiverde- ayer tuvimos bastante trabajo y terminaron bastante cansados.

-Ya veo, que descansen todo el día no les vendrá mal- logró contestar Máscara bastante distraído.

Comenzaron a caminar, Helena iba del brazo del peliazul pero durante el trayecto hablaron muy poco. La florista comenzó a mirar algo preocupada al cangrejo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo la joven.

-Éxito en tus ventas- fue lo que le pudo responder.

-¿Pasa algo Máscara?- preguntó extrañada- te miras muy distraído.

-No te preocupes Helena, estoy bien- posó su mirada sobre los orbes de ella- todo está perfecto- le regalaba una sonrisa fingida.

-Si tú lo dices- la florista se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda sorprendiendo al caballero.

Este se sorprendió y abrió bastante los ojos, porque, a decir verdad, no se esperaba ese lindo gesto. Helena no dejaba de mirarlo, se reprendía mentalmente por haber hecho semejante acción pensando que Máscara se molestaría pero para su sorpresa, el peliazul abrazó a la fémina levantándola del suelo y tras dar una par de vueltas la volvió a depositar en el suelo.

-¿A qué no te lo esperabas?- sonrió juguetonamente.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas- decía la florista mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Te veré luego- dicho esto, Máscara comenzó a alejarse poco a poco dejando a Helena llena de felicidad que no cabía dentro de ella.

El santo de Cáncer estaba feliz pero eso le duró poco al recordar que su buen compañero saldría con ella. De verdad tenía miedo. Miedo a que fuera a preferirlo a él.

Llegó la hora de cerrar, Helena ya había terminado de guardar todo cuando una voz bastante conocida la llamó.

-Helena, espero que estés lista.

Ahí estaba Afrodita, con un bello ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que gustosamente se lo ofrecía a la castaña.

-¡Son hermosas Afrodita!- tomaba el ramo con mucho gusto sin apartar la vista de aquellas hermosas flores.

-¿Lista para irnos?- ofrecía su brazo derecho.

-Sí, estoy lista- le correspondió.

Comenzaron con su caminata, Helena de verdad disfrutaba de la compañía del caballero de Piscis, pero su corazón ya había elegido a alguien más. Por otra parte, se le haría divertido tener como amigo a ese peliceleste, ya le había dicho que respetaría sus decisiones y eso le daba bastante tranquilidad.

-Sí que son bellos los atardeceres aquí en Asgard- dijo Afrodita mientras observaba como el firmamento se coloreaba de naranja debido al ocaso.

-Es una de las cosas que más disfruto desde que nació el Yggdracil- respondió la asgardiana imitando a Afordita soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Afrodita la observaba con detenimiento.

-Oye, Afrodita.

-¿Si?

-Quiero llevar primero el ramo a mi casa para que no se vaya a maltratar, ¿si podremos ir?

-Claro que sí, Helena- Piscis le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de la castaña.

Iban platicando cosas triviales, cuando en eso, Afrodita detuvo su andar.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa.

- _Ese cosmos, no, son dos cosmos los que siento, uno conocido y el otro… el otro no se siente nada amigable_ \- pensaba el santo algo inquieto.

-¿Afrodita?

-Perdón Helena, me acordé de algo- intentaba disimular.

-¿Es algo importante?

-Para nada, no te preocupes- intentó esbozar una sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando ambos miraron de lejos a Máscara Mortal. El alcohol ya comenzaba a hacer efecto pero aún podía razonar, pero lo que los ojos de Helena observaron, fue suficiente para perder toda la confianza en él: apareció Gelasia bastante provocativa, se acercó al santo de Cáncer dándole un violento beso y lo fue empujando hacia atrás hasta que estuvo fuera de vista de la pobre florista.

* * *

 ***Se asoma desde su rincón***

 **Creo que primero todos van a querer matar a Dohko xD se me antojó un elote en ese momento y ya fue cuando pensé "¿y porque no?" no se, creo que le queda xD a parte en SoG lo hicieron medio cómico, fue lo que me gustó mucho de él xD (soy libra (8 ).**

 **Luego creo que van a querer medio matar a Afro TwT insisto que le va a dar un paro cardiaco al pobre de DM un día de estos por tanto coraje que le hace pasar OnO**

 **Supongo que algunos recordarán un poco a Gelasia, salió en el primer capi de este fic como una de las diversiones del cangrejito, como ya la embarró de seguro será la siguiente en ser mandada al inframundo (8**

 **La próxima seré yo por tardar con el capi y hacer sufrir a los personajes D: *comienza a esconderse de nuevo en su rincón***

 **Disculpen si salió medio rara la trama del cap, como le seguía poquito en días diferentes, a veces se me iba el rollo y ya no sabía bien que onda OnO perdonen ese detalle -w-**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap y espero sus reviews :3 *se enconde de nuevo en su rincón***


	9. Chapter 9:La confesión de Máscara Mortal

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están? Por fin logré terminar un nuevo capítulo para este fic, ya va a comenzar lo bueno xD y disculpen por la tardanza, no me maten :c**

 **Pasemos primero a los bonitos reviews :3**

 **Aurole: Sí, hahahaha ese es y será siempre el trabajo de Afrodita, estar jode y jode al pobre de Máscara hasta dejarlo más loco de lo que está xD**

 **sslove: ahora será el Elote quien se robe el protagonismo en vez de Afrodita, hahahaha xD Dohko podrá ser viejo pero con su cuerpo joven no dudará en hacer todas las locuras que le pasen por su cabeza *huyan D:*. Llega Gelasia a darle problemas a la parejita, espero que se muera pronto, hahahaha xDD *risa malvada*. Yo también estoy emocionada por el doblaje en latino, ya quiero que salga pronto D: *empieza a girar en el mismo lugar***

 **Ahora, disfruten este nuevo cap :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9: La confesión de Máscara Mortal**

Afrodita abrió bastante los ojos. Sabía de las mañas de su amigo, pero quedó bastante sorprendido por aquella acción.

- _Estaba lo bastante cerca para divisar a Helena, ¿acaso si era completamente cierto que no la quiere para algo serio? Es imposible. Sus sentimientos lo estaban delatando bastante, algo raro está pasando aquí, a parte, ese cosmos amenazante se está alejando. No puedo quedarme sin averiguar de quien se trata-_ pensaba el caballero de Piscis, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como un brazo se aferraba fuertemente al suyo.

Los grandes orbes de Helena comenzaban a hacer presencia de unas minúscula lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir. La joven se sentía bastante devastada y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Hacía todo lo posible por no caer ante la debilidad estando el peliceleste presente, pero todo fue en vano.

Se lanzó con todo y ramo hacia los brazos del santo buscando consuelo y este no dudó en corresponderle, abrazándola tiernamente dejando que se desahogara lo necesario. Aquellas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de esos ojos verdes deslizándose por aquellas tersas mejillas empapando un poco la camisa de su acompañante quien comenzó a acariciarle delicadamente su cabellera castaña.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?- difícilmente pudo hablar la asgardiana debido a un gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Te enamoraste de él ¿verdad?- cuestionó tranquilamente Piscis.

-Sí Afrodita, me enamoré de él- decía entre sollozos- pensaba que esos detalles que tenía conmigo eran reales- tragó pesado- pero solamente era una más, quería jugar conmigo como lo hace con todas…- apenas pudo terminar de hablar, cuando el llanto se apoderó de ella. Grandes lágrimas cubrieron su rostro y sus brazos se aferraban fuertemente al caballero.

-Helena, te llevaré a tu casa- le dijo suavemente.

Ella asintió lentamente.

Afrodita la cargo en brazos y ella se sujetaba de su cuello ocultando su cara entre aquellos cabellos celestes. El santo observó por última vez aquel lugar donde se encontraba Máscara con una mirada de malicia y algo de decepción para luego comenzar su caminata a la casa de la florista.

Gelasia tenía acorralado a Máscara Mortal besándolo furiosamente en un estrecho callejón aprovechándose del estado etílico de su víctima, que al parecer, ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. La tenía sujeta por la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda a la joven.

- _Todo está saliendo perfectamente-_ pensó la ojicastaña triunfante mientras trataba de llevar su mano derecha a la entrepierna del cangrejo.

Cuando Máscara empezó a sentir cerca esa caricia, logró reaccionar apartando rápidamente a Gelasia hacia atrás provocando que la chica inmediatamente lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Pensaba que estabas completamente borracho- le reprochó un poco molesta cruzando los brazos.

-¿Gelasia?- Intentaba identificar a aquella mujer de prominente curvas que estaba frente a él.

-La misma de siempre, galán- cambió rápidamente de ánimo, volviéndose a acercar al santo.

-No te acerques- ordenó Máscara, intentando recobrar la cordura.

-¿Por qué no quieres? No me digas que esa niñita es mucho mejor que yo en la cama, no me hagas reír- Gelasia comenzó a carcajearse burlonamente.

-¿De quién hablas?

-¿Qué si de quién hablo?- paró de reír aquella mujer- de esa estúpida que vende flores, la que te trae arrastrando como si fueras su perro. Me da tanta risa que habiendo buenas mujeres como yo, te fijas en una pobretona como ella. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que esa florecita nos miró besándonos, será suficiente para que te deje en paz y no te sientas como si estuvieras en una jaula - comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Máscara Mortal comenzó a recordar que había mirado a Helena de reojo con Afrodita, pero por su estado no miró llegar a la ojicastaña para atacarlo con ese beso que lo tomó desprevenido. Comenzó a imaginarse la reacción de su florista si hubiera presenciado esa escena y comenzó a rogarles a todos los dioses existentes que no fuera así.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó molesto el peliazul.

-Para liberarte de esa carga, cariño- contestó con gran descaro- esa perdedora no te llevará a ni un lado.

-Helena…- dijo para sí mismo mientras sentía como le hervía la sangre. No podía soportar como aquella mujer se expresaba así de la asgardiana, un ser tan noble con una gran bondad que hizo dejar su lado sádico y cruel y de haberle quitado las ganas de acostarse con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Creo que una buena noche no te caería nada mal- le dijo seductoramente, aproximando ambas manos al rostro del santo.

-No te acerques, Gelasia- ordenó en un tono bastante molesto, haciendo que se detuviera.

-No sabes lo que dices, estás borracho- respondió reanudando su acercamiento.

-¡Vete de aquí!

Una fuerte voz se escuchó a lo largo de ese obscuro y estrecho callejón. Aquel individuo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. No sabían de quien se trataba hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca revelando que la silueta que se descubría era de Afrodita de Piscis.

-Afrodita- susurró el cangrejo.

-Vaya, un hombre hermoso y delicado con carácter- Gelasia comenzó a mirar de una manera extraña al de la doceava casa.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir mujer, vete de aquí si no quieres meterte en problemas- ordenó Piscis bastante molesto, fulminando con la mirada a la castaña.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy- le guiño un ojo a Afrodita para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

- _Qué extraño, el cosmos enemigo no le pertenecía a ella-_ pensó el peliceleste.

Máscara apenas podía mirar a su compañero de armas.

-Afrodita, ¿qué haces aquí?- apenas logró hablar cierto cangrejo que sentía que se desmayaría por esa mala combinación de alcohol y miles de pensamientos que se estaban generando en su cabeza.

Pero el santo de Piscis no dijo ni una palabra, solamente miraba bastante molesto a Máscara Mortal.

-Afro…

-¡ROSAS DEMONIACAS REALES!

Gelasia salió pronto de aquel callejón y caminó un poco más hasta llegar a las afueras de Asgard donde un viejo Dios Guerrero de Nidhogg la esperaba ansiosamente para escuchar la buena noticia.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó desesperadamente Fafner.

-Todo salió a la perfección como tu querías- sonrió con picardía- ¿tienes el dinero?

-Claro, toma- colocó una pequeña bolsa que estaba llena con varias monedas sobre la mano de la joven.

-Perfecto, esa estúpida florista ahora será toda tuya.

-Iré por ella de inmediato- sonrió malévolamente para luego ir a toda prisa a buscar a Helena.

En una humilde casa, la joven ojiesmeralda estaba encerrada en su cuarto, se encontraba sobre su cama recargada en la esquina de la pared abrazando sus piernas aun sin dejar de llorar. Observó el ramo de rosas de Afrodita que tenía junto a ella, las tomó y las abrazó con cuidado de no arruinarlas o de lastimarse con las espinas. Algunas lágrimas caían sobre los pétalos de aquellas flores.

-¿Pasa algo hermana?- llamaba del otro lado de la puerta su hermana de cabellos verdes.

-No hermanita, todo está bien- se esforzó en contestar procurando que su voz se notara lo más normal posible sin hacer evidencia que estaba llorando en ese momento, limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido, dejando nuevamente el ramo a un lado de ella.

-Los demás están dormidos, me levanté al baño y al pasar escuché como si estuvieras llorando, Helena- la voz de la chiquilla dejaba bastante en claro de que estaba preocupada por el estado de su hermana.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solo tengo algo de sueño, hubo muchas ventas hoy y me siento muy cansada- mintió.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que estarás que bien.

-Te lo prometo.

Después, la peliverde que quedó un par de segundos aun frente a la puerta, para luego, regresar de nuevo a su habitación.

Helena simplemente elevó la vista al techo con mil pensamientos en su cabeza, culpándose una y otra vez por permitir a su corazón enamorarse de aquel muchacho de cabellos azules como el fondo del mar a pesar de saber cómo era. Se le hacía tan difícil de creer que hace un par de noches la había llevado a contemplar las estrellas, a conocerse entre ellos, pensar que quizás habría alguna oportunidad de iniciar una bonita relación.

Gateó por su cama hasta llegar a una de las orillas de ésta sentándose pesadamente apoyando ambos pies en el suelo de madera. Estuvo por varios minutos con la mirada hacia abajo, mirando fijamente el piso desgastado dejando caer un par de lágrimas para luego estrellarse después de haber caído. Se frotó nuevamente sus ojos esmeraldas con la manga de su vestido eliminando restos de ese líquido salado, calzó unas botas negras que tenía a un lado de la cama para luego levantarse y abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación asegurándose de no hacer ni un ruido que despertara a sus pequeños hermanos. Se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la salida, tomó la manija y con cuidado le dio vuelta haciendo el menor ruido posible abriendo aquella puerta de madera.

-Es una bonita noche, igual que aquella vez…- dijo Helena para sí misma conteniendo las lágrimas, saliendo de su casa cerrando de nuevo, observando el firmamento obscuro iluminado por aquellos astros, recordando aquella noche que estuvo con Máscara Mortal.

Decidió caminar un poco, la noche era agradable como para un bonito paseo. La asgardiana caminaba sin quitarle la vista a esa bella obra de arte creada por la naturaleza.

Observaba con cuidado las constelaciones que podía alcanzar a divisar, pero hubo una en la que no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ella: la de Cáncer.

- _La constelación favorita de Máscara, me pregunto porque será…-_ pensó.

-¡¿A caso quieres matarme?!- gritaba un muy enfurecido Máscara Mortal quien tenía varía rosas demoniacas clavadas en la ropa contra la pared sin haberlo atravesado como para lograr envenenarlo o herirlo.

-Ganas me sobran- contestó indiferente el santo de Piscis.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- interrogaba el cangrejo mientras se liberaba bruscamente de las rosas rasgando un poco su ropa-

-Creo que esa pregunta debería de hacértela a ti- fulminaba a Máscara con la mirada.

-No entiendo ni una palabra tuya maldita florecita, juro que si no me das una explicación, te mando a Yomotsu en este mismo momento- retaba furiosamente al peliceleste que tenía frente a él.

-¿Pudiste percatarte de un cosmos enemigo que se encontraba cerca? ¿O de quién estaba cerca cuando esa loca te besó?- Afrodita casi le gritaba. Estaba bastante molesto.

Máscara tenía la mente en blanco; intentaba procesar cada una de las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

- _¿Cosmos enemigo?_ \- pensó el peliazul, que lo más seguro era que no lo había sentido por su estado o simplemente no logró prestar mucha atención por lo mismo.

Seguía pensando, hasta que recordó la segunda pregunta de Afrodita.

-No… no me digas que…- el cangrejo se quedó helado- ella… ¿me vio?

-¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle si ya dejó de llorar por esa escena que hizo aquella mujer?- cuestionó fastidiado.

-¿Qué…?- el de la cuarta casa sentía una terrible presión en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Afrodita- Pero… no puede estar llorando…- no pudo decir otra palabras más al sentir como su cabeza se estrellaba en aquella pared de concreto a causa de un puñetazo que le había asestado el santo de Piscis en la cara.

Máscara tomó su mandíbula con una mano inspeccionando que estuviera en su lugar. Afortunadamente no se la había quebrado con semejante golpe que recibió, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-¿Ya se te pasó lo borracho o necesitas otro buen golpe?- amenazaba el santo de Piscis.

En cambio, el peliazul aun llevaba su mano a su mandíbula, tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba con la espalada recargada en la pared.

-Afrodita… ¿por qué hiciste esto?- le preguntó serio pero ligeramente preocupado, mirando difícilmente a su compañero de armas- ella te gusta, ¿no es así? No deberías de preocuparte si me importa o algo.

Piscis no dudó en darle otro puñetazo, esta vez en la boca del estómago, y de nuevo, otro en la cara dejando al pobre cangrejo tirado en el suelo.

-Eres un idiota- lo reprendía el peliceleste, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pe-pero la invitabas a salir, intentabas conquistarla con tus estúpidas rosas…- apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar debido a la falta de aire. Se abrazaba fuertemente el estómago con ambos brazos. No podía evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Máscara, no te mentiré- Afrodita se puso serio- no niego que en un principio le tomé bastante cariño a la chica, su forma de ser es hermosa, tiene el corazón más noble que he visto en mi vida. Me sentí confundido, no sabía si era algo más lo que sentía o solamente era muchísimo afecto, pero ya todo está aclarado en mi cabeza, Helena es una amiga a quien aprecio bastante y que también quiero proteger.

El de la cuarta casa lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, poniendo atención a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Si no quise ir más allá con Helena, es porque simplemente respeté su decisión… y porque ya hay alguien ocupando su corazón.

Máscara no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de asombro, intento reincorporarse pero sólo logró levantarse un poco apoyando el codo sobre el piso empedrado.

-¿Hay alguien en su corazón?- cuestionó el italiano con un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz- no me digas que…

-Máscara, sientes algo por ella ¿no es así?- preguntó con ese mismo tono de seriedad.

-Yo…- el ojiazul bajó la mirada al suelo bastante apenado ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse si le destrozó en mil pedazos su corazón?- sí Afrodita, me gusta… no, la amo, quiero protegerla, si es necesario dar mi vida por ella… no lo dudaría ni un segundo- un par de lágrimas salieron desprevenidas de sus orbes azules llegando a parar al suelo.

Afrodita sonrió levemente.

-Ey Amigo, si quieres saber el motivo del porque te molestaba cuando la invitaba a salir o porque los interrumpí en la tarde, era para que te apresuraras a declarártele, aparte de que era muy divertido hacerte enojar- el peliceleste comenzaba a ser el mismo fastidioso de siempre con su compañero.

Máscara volvió a sorprenderse abriendo de nuevo bastante los ojos como platos, en vez de molestarse querer matar al de la doceava casa, solo sonrió levemente. Se sentía mucho mejor de haber confesado lo que sentía por Helena, pero aún quedaba un gran problema: aclararle las cosas a ella.

Afrodita le extendió su mano a su buen amigo que aún se encontraba en el suelo quien la tomó gustoso ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, pero de repente, ambos sintieron el mismo cosmos enemigo moviéndose velozmente al sur de Asgard.

-Máscara ¿lo sentiste?- preguntó el peliceleste bastante inquieto.

-Sí Afrodita, hay que seguirlo- ordenó el cangrejo, y así ambos, salieron corriendo de aquel callejón para alcanzar al sujeto del cosmos.

Helena seguía caminando hasta llegar al solitario centro de Asgard. Ya era bastante tarde y todos los puestos estaban cerrados.

-Se ven más estrellas por aquí, está más despejado- decía la castaña mientras seguía observando el cielo con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

-Señorita- habló una profunda pero macraba voz haciendo voltear rápidamente a la florista.

-¿Qui- quién eres?- preguntaba sobresaltada.

-Eres perfecta- le dijo Fafner mientras la tomaba echándosela sobre su hombro derecho y echándose a correr.

-¡Sueltame! ¡SUELTAMEEEE!- pataleaba y gritaba desesperada esperando a que el Dios Guerrero la soltara pero no tuvo éxito.

No muy lejos de ahí, Máscara Mortal sintió un muy mal presentimiento provocando que corriera mucho más rápido que Afrodita.

-¡Espera Máscara!

-¡Es Helena! ¡Debo salvarla!

Ambos corrían lo más que podían sin perder el rastro del cosmos haciéndolos salir de Asgard. Se alejaban cada vez más y más pero no lograban dar con aquel personaje que se dirigía directo al árbol Yggdrasil.

-Afrodita ¿no te estás sintiendo exhausto?- preguntó Máscara casi jadeante.

-Un poco, comienzo a sentir como si ese gran árbol absorbiera mi cosmos cada vez que nos acercamos- respondió el peliceleste algo cansado.

-¡AYUDAAA!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡HELENA!- contestó el peliazul al llamado de auxilio.

-Creo que ya miré al idiota que se está llevando a Helena- Piscis logró divisar la silueta de Fafner que ya no se encontraba tan lejos- ¡Rosas demoniacas reales!- atacó con sus rosas rojas clavándose en las piernas del Dios Guerrero haciéndolo caer.

-¡Maldita sea!- se quejó adolorido y con la vista comenzando a nublársele.

Helena de alejó rápidamente de su secuestrador, aunque se sentía algo confundida: ¿Cómo es que Afrodita lanzó esas rosas para clavárselas en ambas piernas?

-¡Helena! ¿Estás bien?- Máscara corrió rápidamente a lado de la florista, quien lo miró algo confundida.

-Sí, estoy bien- fue lo único que la castaña logró decir.

-Máscara Mortal, llévate a Helena de aquí, que yo me encargo de este- ordenó Piscis.

-¡Ustedes no irán a ni un lado con esa mujer!- Fafner se reincorporó rápidamente logrando sacarse las rosas. Parecía que el veneno estaba tardando bastante en hacerle afecto.

En eso, unas enormes y gruesas raíces comenzaron a brotar del suelo detrás de Fafner, amenazando con atacar a aquel trio.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!- gritaba Máscara.

-Estas enormes raíces los llevarán a la muerte y le servirán de energía para el Yggdracil- después liberó una macabra carcajada.

-Máscara, ustedes quédense atrás- miraba al peliazul bastante serio para luego dar un par de pasos al frente. Afrodita utilizó su cosmos para llamar a su armadura dorada que en segundos, ya había cubierto completamente su cuerpo.

- _Una armadura dorada, que impresionante, es completamente diferente a la que utilizan aquí los Dioses Guerreros-_ Pensaba Helena mirando con asombro la armadura de Piscis detrás del santo de Cáncer.

-¡Rosas pirañas!- Ordenó Afrodita mientras comenzaban a bailar unas mortales rosas negras alrededor de esas enormes raíces que se dirigían al ojiceleste, pero no tuvieron ni un efecto. Fueron rápidamente destrozadas sin lograr hacer retroceder esas feroces amenazas.

-¡Cuidado Afrodita!- le gritó Máscara a su compañero quien apenas logró evadir el peligroso ataque.

-Ustedes sí que son idiotas- se burlaba del Dios Guerrero- mientras más cerca estén de Yggdrasil, más absorberá su cosmos haciéndolos cada vez más débiles e inútiles.

En eso, lanzó otro ataque a Piscis que ya se estaba cansando rápidamente, logró esquivar pero en un pequeño descuido, una de las raíces lo golpeó estrellándolo en un enorme árbol de pino tumbándolo por la gran fuerza del impacto.

-¡Afrodita!- gritaron al unísono Máscara y Helena.

-¿Y te haces llamar caballero de Athena?- Fafner se burlaba para luego echarse a reír de nuevo.

-Ni has visto el principio de mi poder- respondía con esfuerzo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Pero si apenas y lograste quedar vivo, no me hagas reír.

-Chicos, será mejor que se alejen un poco- volteó a ver a la pareja.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que harás Afrodita?!- le gritaba el italiano bastante desesperado imaginándose lo que iba a hacer.

El caballero de Piscis se puso de nuevo frente a las grandes raíces que no paraban de retorcerse. Afrodita estaba bastante decidido con lo que iba a hacer.

- _Esto puede costarme la vida pero tengo que intentarlo, por el momento mis rosas no son de mucha ayuda._

-Ya me estoy cansando de estos jueguitos- Fafner se exasperaba y ordenó de inmediato un ataque hacia Piscis.

-¡Espinas carmesí!

Y en ese momento, miles de espinas hechas con su sangre salían de su cuerpo clavándose en la raíces, pero desafortunadamente, el Dios Guerrero logró ponerse justo a tiempo detrás de una que parecía podrirse de a poco.

-Helena, hay que retroceder un poco- el peliazul empujaba suavemente a la castaña con su brazo hacia atrás- puede ser peligroso si estamos muy cerca de Afrodita en este momento.

-¿Son espinas lo que está lanzando de su cuerpo?- preguntó algo intrigada retrocediendo un poco.

-Sí, pero son altamente venenosas, si te toca una morirás rápidamente, incluso acercarse después de haber terminado también puede ser letal. El problema…- hizo una leve pausa, sin dejar de apartar la vista de su compañero- es que al ser hechas con su sangre, si se prolonga mucho con eso, podría terminar muerto.

-No…-Helena se llevó ambas manos a su boca, estaba bastante preocupada que algo así le fuera a pasar a Afrodita.

-Maldita sea, su cosmos se ha debilitado pero está pudriendo las raíces con su débil ataque- Fafner pensaba rápido que hacer antes de que las espinas lo alcanzaran a él.

En eso, mandó a una de las raíces que aún no estaba tan podrida atacando al de la doceava casa lanzándolo lejos quedando casi frente a Máscara y Helena obligándolo a terminar su ataque. Estaba bastante mal herido y unas extrañas marcas púrpuras salieron en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

* * *

 **¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué por el título del cap DM ya se le declararía a Helena? *se esconde en un rincón* paciencia señores y señoritas que Helena aun está enojada con el cangrejo, hahahaha, ya pues :c**

 **La verdad me encantó escribir la parte en done Máscara y Afrodita empiezan a pelear, no se que tengo con ese tipo de escenas en donde los mejores amigos pelean pero no se, me conmueven o algo así xD *se va a otro rincón***

 **No Afrodita, no puedes morir D: juro que te daré más protagonismo en batallas que en SoG D; bueno ya hahahha :c solo les digo que no lo puse como si fuera débil (cosa que al parecer hicieron con las series anteriores de Saint Seiya, para mi, Afrodita tiene mucho potencial en las batallas) *se cubre por los tomatazos* como puse en la historia y como dice en la serie, ese maldito árbol se roba el cosmos de los caballeros, es por eso :c *se esconde más***

 **Espero que les guste el cap :3 (no he dormido TnT me emocioné con el cap, a parte de que ya era hora de actualizar :3)**

 **Nos leemos en los reviews y en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sentimientos

**¡Por fin otra actualización! Espero que les guste, me disculpo por la demora pero por fin pude terminar de escribir este cap y me disculpo nuevamente si quedó medio raro hahahaha :c**

 **pasemos con los reviews :3**

 **sslove: hahahaha cuando no queda de otra, a veces se recurre a la violencia para sacar las verdades, eso le pasó a Afro xD es un caballero de oro, tiene que estar al mismo nivel de sus camaradas ;n;. A Helena la invadieron los sentimientos y se le olvidaron los consejos de su madre hahahaha xD. Gracias por tu review :3**

 **Y ahora vamos a la acción :3 (hay una leve escena candente, es muy muy leve pero les aviso por si a caso)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10: Sentimientos**

 _¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón latir? ¿Puedes oír ese sonido? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar, y no voy a detenerme ahora. Y entonces miré hacia arriba en el sol y pude ver la forma en que la gravedad tira de ti y de mi._

-¡Afrodita!- gritó Helena corriendo hacia el santo que estaba tendido en la poca nieve bastante herido.

-¡No te acerques!- gritó Piscis con gran dificultad con el cuerpo cubierto con minúsculas gotas de sangre, era bastante notorio que el dolor que estaba sufriendo era insoportable.

La asgardiana se detuvo en seco a un par de metros del caballero. Máscara se puso a lado de la castaña colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella sin dejar de ver a su compañero agonizando y como esas marcas en su cara aparecían y desaparecían de su piel como si se trataran de luces intermitentes.

-Es el fin de ustedes tres- decía en tono victorioso el Dios guerrero de Niddogh mientras brotaban peligrosamente del suelo nuevas raíces gigantescas- ¡esa mujer vendrá conmigo!- después de eso, lanzó una terrible carcajada.

Helena se puso detrás del caballero de Cáncer, tenía mucho miedo y no estaba muy lejos de ponerse a llorar por la impotencia de no saber qué pasaría con ella.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- le respondió bastante molesto el cangrejo poniéndose completamente enfrente de la florista dándole la espalda mirando fijamente a Fafner- _como desearía tener mi armadura en estos momentos-_ pensó Máscara preocupado por fallar en proteger a Helena y a su camarada.

-Será tan fácil deshacerme de ti ¡SIN TU ARMADURA!- gritó Fafner lanzando un ataque con las enormes raíces del Yggdracil.

El santo encendió su cosmos lo más que pudo, no importaba pelear con o sin su armadura, su mayor preocupación era la joven que estaba cubriéndose detrás de él y su compañero que intentaba ponerse de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- lanzó su ataque, la florista miraba anonadada y algo confundida como esas ondas blancas salían del dedo índice de Máscara, pero las raíces se vieron inafectadas continuando su recorrido hacia el trío que estaba en peligro de morir- _¡Maldición!_ \- pensó. Se sintió tan inútil en ese momento, se sentía completamente seguro que iban a morir por su culpa al ver que la amenaza ya estaba a escasa distancia de ellos moviéndose rápidamente.

-¡Muro de cristal!- dijo una voz conocida, mientras una gran pared transparente se formó, deteniendo a penas las gruesas raíces.

-¡¿Tu otra vez?!- Fafner estaba sumido en una gran cólera, al mirar que otro caballero dorado, de cabello largo pelilila, tez blanca, orbes esmeralda y con dos puntos rojizos en la frente que lo identificaba, estropeara de nuevo sus planes.

El santo pelilila cerró los ojos, concentrándose para así, teletransportar a todos en un lugar lejos de ahí.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Fafner para luego marcharse bastante encolerizado de ese lugar.

Helena, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y Mu aparecieron en un viejo granero de madera donde habían varias pacas de alfalfa.

-Por poco y ya no nos hacíamos en este mundo- bromeó el santo de Cáncer llevando una mano a la nuca.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó curiosa la castaña dando un par de pasos al frente observando que su salvador también portaba una armadura dorada al igual que Afrodita.

-Mi nombre es Mu, Mu de Aries- le respondió tranquilamente.

- _¿Mu de Aries?-_ pensó la florista preguntándose por qué "de Aries".

-¿En dónde estamos?- cuestionó Afrodita intentando levantarse con gran dificultad del suelo. Sentía un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo como si le estuviera quemando y aún tenía esas marcas púrpuras en el rostro.

-No te esfuerces mucho- ordenó el caballero de Aries asegurándose de que Piscis ya no tuviera algún rastro de sangre sobre su cuerpo. Después se agachó a un lado de él para estar a su altura y puso su mano sobre el hombro del peliceleste para que no siguiera levantándose, no quería que se esforzara demasiado para que no se lastimara más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- Máscara se cruzó de brazos.

-Aioria y Lyfia siguen buscando respuestas respecto a la situación en la que nos encontramos, será mejor que pasemos la noche en este lugar, no sabemos si nos están buscando- dijo Mu.

-No puedo quedarme aquí- respondió Helena muy preocupada- no puedo dejar a mis hermanos solos.

-Tranquila Helena- Máscara colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella- yo te llevaré con ellos, te prometo que te protegeré- eso último lo dijo en casi un susurro.

La ojiesmeralda no apartaba la mirada del cangrejo que lo miraba muy sorprendida con los ojos como platos.

-Máscara Mortal- el santo de Aries llamó la atención del peliazul- es peligroso más a estas horas por la situación que se está desatando aquí en Asgard, a parte, ¿cómo podrás defenderte sin tu armadura?

-Que importa mi armadura, tengo mi cosmos y con eso es suficiente, más si se trata de protegerla a ella- Máscara aún seguía con su mano posada sobre el hombro de Helena mirándola fijamente y sus compañeros de armas no podían quitarle la mirada al cangrejo, quienes no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- _¿Armadura?-_ se cuestionaba la florista por dentro. Parece que a Máscara Mortal se le había olvidado que la asgardiana no sabía nada sobre armaduras doradas, santos de Athena, que tenían alguna misión por realizar, cosmos o que tenían algún tipo de poder, pero estaba bastante atónita con las palabras de aquel caballero.

-Yo no pienso quedarme en este sucio lugar, me regreso a la posada- dijo Afrodita bastante molesto después de observar bien aquel granero que no estaba muy limpio que digamos.

-Pero si apenas y puedes respirar- le dijo entre serio y broma el italiano.

-No seas imbécil- le reprochó el ojiazul poniéndose rápidamente de pie para luego soltar un quejido de dolor e irse casi de espaldas por lo mismo pero gracias a Mu, logró detener su caída sosteniéndolo por la espalda.

-Te vas a lastimar Afrodita, no estás en condiciones de caminar- le reclamó el de la primera casa- te llevaré a la casa en donde me hospedo para que descanses.

Mu y Máscara Mortal ayudaban al caballero de Piscis con su difícil caminata al hogar que se encontraba cerca del granero donde se encontraba hospedado temporalmente el pelilila. Helena abrió la puerta para que todos pudieran pasar.

Sentaron con cuidado a Afrodita sobre un viejo sofá café de cuero que se encontraba en una pequeña sala.

Será mejor que descanses lo más que puedas, quedaste muy lastimado, y como estabas no muy lejos del Yggdracil logró absorber bastante de tu cosmos al igual que el de Máscara Mortal- explicaba el santo de Aries.

-¿Y cómo es que no me siento tan débil?- preguntó el cangrejo.

-Porque no peleaste como lo hizo Afrodita, si te hubieras unido a la batalla contra Fafner, de seguro hubieras terminado igual o quizás peor por no portar tu armadura- explicaba Mu.

Hubo un corto silencio en aquella sala, los cuatro de miraban entre sí queriendo comprender la gravedad de la situación, hasta que Máscara Mortal interrumpió el silencio.

-Será mejor que lleve a Helena a su casa- dijo serio el peliazul- no puede dejar a sus hermanos solos.

-Es peligroso Máscara Mortal- advirtió el pelilila- deberías de esperar hasta que salga el sol.

-No te preocupes por él, Mu- interrumpió el peliceleste- Máscara podrá ser un imbécil, estúpido, cabeza hueca, testarudo y puede llegar a irritar, pero te aseguro que ha Helena la defenderá con su vida.

-Acabas de hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo- dijo con sarcasmo el de la cuarta casa, fulminando con la mirada al santo de Piscis mientras la florista liberaba una discreta risilla.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás, Máscara Mortal?- puso su mirada sobre el cangrejo el santo de Aries.

-Nunca había estado tan seguro, Mu.

-Entonces tengan mucho cuidado.

Máscara y Helena salieron de aquella humilde casa dejando a ambos santos bastante perplejos. Curiosamente, comenzó una ligera nevada, puesto que se encontraban suficientemente lejos del Yggdracil, ya que este erradicaba aquel clima frio a sus cercanías.

El italiano pasó tímidamente su brazo derecho por los hombros de Helena mirándola bastante apenado por aquella situación por la que la hizo pasar. La chica parecía no inmutarse por el gesto del peliazul, pero por dentro, sentía un mar de emociones, eran tantas que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Por un lado, se sentía bastante decepcionada del santo por hacer una cosa y luego venirle con otras, aunque si no era su intención, le sería bastante difícil de creerle, pero por otro lado, se sentía bastante segura con él, de verdad que quería estar a su lado. Su corazón aún seguía palpitando como desquiciado y la sangre comenzaba a ir directo a sus mejillas logrando aparecer un leve sonrojo.

-Helena, ¿tienes frio?- preguntó un poco apenado el cangrejo.

-No te preocupes, este frio no es nada para mí- respondió tranquilamente la ojiesmeralda aún sin mirar a su acompañante.

Máscara se sentía deshecho.

Aunque la joven le hubiera contestado bien, aquella contestación lo sintió como si estuviera siendo indiferente con él, puesto que no le había regalado ni una sonrisa como era de costumbre.

Siguieron caminando por aquel paisaje nevado. A medida que caminaban, la nieva se iba haciendo cada vez más y más escasa debido al enorme árbol. Máscara aún tenía abrazada a Helena pero ella no le correspondía el abrazo en todo lo que llevaban de camino. El italiano iba atento a los alrededores cuidando que ni un peligro se acercara hacia ellos, especialmente a la florista que al parecer, ya la habían puesto como un objetivo. Procuraba prestar atención si lograba sentir de nuevo el cosmos de ese desagradable Dios guerrero o de cual quiera de los otros dioses. Nunca se perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo a su Helena.

Por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Asgard después de casi media hora de camino en donde casi no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra. Después de otros diez minutos de caminata, llegaron a la casa de la castaña.

-Gracias por traerme- agradeció seriamente la ojiesmeralda liberándose del sencillo abrazo de su acompañante, mientras caminaba a la puerta de su hogar aún sin mirarlo.

-Espera Helena- tomó rápidamente la muñeca de la joven con suavidad- no soporto esta situación.

La florista no se atrevió a verlo, se negaba a mirarlo, aún seguía de frente a la puerta, cabizbaja y sus orbes inundándose de lágrimas rápidamente que una a una fueron cayendo debido al fallido intento de contenerlas.

-De verdad lamento mucho lo que miraste hace rato- un nudo en la garganta del peliazul comenzó a formarse- estaba algo ebrio cuando ella me besó, de verdad yo no quería… si quieres saber él porque de mi estado era porque pensé que preferías a Afrodita, fui débil y me refugié en el alcohol, quería olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo mi corazón… porque tenía miedo de que lo prefirieras a él…

Aún sin mirar a Máscara Mortal, Helena abrió como platos sus enormes ojos aun cubiertos por gruesas lágrimas. No sabía si creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Helena… te juro por todos los dioses que…- hizo una pequeña pausa y aplicó un poco de fuerza sobre la muñeca que le estaba sujetando a la castaña- yo… tú me gustas mucho, me gustas tanto, que esa sucia vida que llevaba cuando comencé a conocerte, renuncié por completo a ella solamente para conquistarte a ti, porque quiero conocer el amor, sentir una verdadera caricia, compartir la cama todos los días con la mujer que amo, extinguir ese vacío con besos verídicos llenos de sentimiento- unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las orbes azules de Cáncer- ayudarte a ti, a tus hermanos, darte todo el amor y cariño que te mereces porque… porque me enamoré de ti como no te imaginas, me enamoré desde el momento que te miré…

Máscara ya no pudo seguir hablando por el gran nudo que obstruía su garganta, fue en vano detener un par de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas de piel morena. Su mano se aferraba más y más a la de la asgardiana, pero sin lastimarla, claro, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar. Su corazón latía bastante fuerte, de verdad lo amaba como nadie tenía idea, pero tenía miedo de que fuera a traicionarla.

-¡Mírame por favor!

El italiano tomó la cintura de Helena con la mano que le quedaba libre y la acorraló en una esquina que estaba junto a la puerta. La castaña soltó un pequeño gritillo. Tomó con ambas manos la delicada cara de la joven obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos; ella colocó ambas manos sobre el tórax del ojiazul casi automáticamente, puesto que aquella acción no se la esperaba.

-Solo necesito saber que sientes por mí, si me perdonas, si me darás otra oportunidad, entenderé si tu respuesta es negativa, me marcharé y ya no volverás a saber de mí- terminó de decir con un tono serio y lleno de tristeza.

-Mi corazón salió tan herido Máscara…- más lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de esos bellos orbes verdes- de verdad me gustas muchísimo, mi felicidad se completó cuando te conocí, pero al verte con esa mujer, yo… yo…

Helena no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso del santo. La besaba con una gran pasión que a la florista se le complicó un poco seguirle el ritmo. El peliazul tomó su delgada cintura con ambas manos y la apegaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo aún aprisionándola contra aquella esquina. La castaña rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, tenía el ceño fruncido pero parecía como si estuviese disfrutando de aquel violento beso que la tomó por sorpresa.

Se separaron jadeantes por unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, esos segundos no duraron mucho cuando los labios de la ojiverde fueron atrapados nuevamente por los de Máscara. Esta vez, el beso ya no fue tan fuerte tornándose agradable para ambos. El caballero introducía lentamente su lengua para encontrarse con la de Helena sintiendo su suave textura. Luego, ambas lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas y exploraban cada rincón como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Aquella pareja se sentían como si estuvieran en el lugar más bello del mundo sin que nadie los molestara, donde solamente existían ellos dos, que nadie los interrumpirían.

Máscara Mortal sentía como si su cosmos estuviera ardiendo al límite, como si hubiera vencido al mismísimo Zeus. Era un momento que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Con aquel exquisito beso, sus instintos comenzaban a apuntar a otro lado, de verdad moría por hacer a la castaña su mujer pero respetaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara, ¡pero por el amor de Athena! De verdad moría en tenerla entre sus brazos.

El de la cuarta casa volvió a apegar lo más que podía su cuerpo al de la joven. Su mano izquierda que se encontraba en la cintura de ella, lentamente comenzó a ascender por ese delgado cuerpo estremeciéndolo un poco. Dudaba en seguir su recorrido, quería llegar a tocar uno de los finos pechos de la ojiesmeralda pero, por primera vez en su vida la incertidumbre lo invadía, tenía miedo de que su Helena fuera a pensar que solamente la quería para una noche para ya, el día siguiente, olvidarla. Decidió arriesgarse y reanudó ese difícil camino hacia ese lugar.

En su trayecto, a veces subía y bajaba lentamente su mano acariciando esa frágil cintura. Máscara esperaba a cerciorarse de que a la joven se le hiciera agradable esa caricia. Cuando su sospecha se hizo positiva, comenzó a subir un poco más hasta llegar a aquel límite que podría dar comienzo a aquel acaloramiento que podría llevar más allá. El peliazul se armó de valor, aun besando a Helena, y comenzó a subir un poco más su mano hasta poder rosar ligeramente uno de sus senos, pero luego sintió como ese cuerpo se comenzó a tensar y como el beso comenzó a detenerse.

-¡Perdón Helena, no quería!- terminó él beso, retiró rápidamente su mano y se apresuró a decirle algo preocupado al mirar la cara de sorpresa- no quiero que pienses que solo te quiero usar, si no quieres yo lo respeto, pero es que no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar imaginarme el hacer el amor por primera vez con la persona que en verdad amo- esto último se lo dijo en el oído, cada palabra salía directo de su corazón.

-¿A caso tu…?- cuestionó la castaña bastante sorprendida.

-No voy a mentirte, si lo he hecho con varias mujeres, pero nunca hice el amor, nunca supe que se sentía entregarme a una mujer que en verdad amaba y no puedo negar que el pensar que, si tú me lo permites, un día de estos cuando estés lista en entregarte a mí, me emociona bastante- el joven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, colocando su frente con la de la florista, tomando nuevamente su delicada cara con ambas manos.

-Máscara…- por fin pudo hablar la asgardiana en un hilo de voz-de verdad quiero entregarme a ti, pero aun no me siento completamente lista, la sola idea de pensar que puede llegar a doler me da algo de miedo- el nerviosismo se notaba en su tono de voz.

-Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, mi bella Helena, pero ahora quiero preguntarte algo importante- el peliazul tomó delicadamente la mano derecha de la florista y depositó un suave beso en su blanco dorso- ¿te gustaría ser la novia de este individuo que quiere contarte él porque sus camaradas tienen armaduras doradas y por qué yo tengo poderes?- se había decidido en contarle un poco más de su vida a la castaña, sólo esperaba en no arruinarlo después de que ella lo había perdonado.

-Claro que acepto, quiero ser tu novia, muero por saber todo sobre ti- respondió en tono divertido dibujándose de nuevo una bella sonrisa que Máscara extrañaba por ver.

-Entonces vamos adentro para estar más cómodos, que esto puede tardar.

-Sólo si prometes que no harás mucho ruido porque mis hermanos duermen.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

 **¡Por fiiiiiiin! -w-**

 **Extraño final de capítulo,lo se n; igual espero que les guste D:**

 **Mu al rescate, hahahah x3 y como se sorprendió junto con Afro cuando DM decía que protegería a Helena con su vida, esa conducta fue nueva para ellos, hahaha.**

 **Y la pobre de Helena toda confundida del porque tienen armaduras doradas, pero un momento... Oh rayos, Mascarita parece que ya le contará todo D:**

 **Espero que no los haya perturbado esa escena del beso, no fue mi intención D: *se esconde abajo de la cama***

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Sanguinario pasado

**¡Hola mis lectores! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic, solo les aviso que ya se están acabando los capítulos, aun le queda trama a esta historia, pero ya el final se viene asomando poco a poquito :c. Me inspiré bastante, por eso quedó algo largo el capítulo xD. Vamos primero con los reviews :3**

 **sslove: Te juro que cada vez que veo tu review no puedo evitar no reirme hahahahahaha xD ahora solo por eso haré un mega capítulo con todo explícito, bueno okya xD deathmask aun no piensa mostrarse al desnudo, literalmente, creo ahhahaha, aunque eso no le representaría ni un problema para él xD *se sonroja***

 **Aurole: Mu también quería protagonismo y no se lo pude negar hahahahaha xD. Afrodita no pudo evitar decir todas las cualidades de su compañero, aun no entiendo como Helena no le dio el anillo al cangrejo en ese momento hahahaha xD**

 **Espero que les guste el siguiente cap :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11: Sanguinario pasado**

CAPITULO 11: Sanguinario pasado

Aquel pelicleste estaba acostado en el sofá de cuero cubierto por un grueso cobertor rojo. Intentaba conciliar el sueño pero se le hacía algo complicado debido al incesante dolor que recorría su cuerpo y las extrañas marcas púrpuras que no dejaban de aparecer en su blanca piel.

Mu había llegado a la sala con una tetera de porcelana que contenía un té caliente para ofrecerle de beber al sueco.

-¿Cómo te sientes Afrodita?- cuestionó en voz suave el santo mientras dejaba la tetera caliente sobre una mesita de madera que se encontraba frente al sofá.

-No dudaré en clavarme una rosa sangrienta si este dolor no me abandona- respondía difícilmente el de la doceava casa.

El pelilia tomó una pequeña taza del mismo material de la tetera que se encontraba ahí mismo en la mesa y vertió un poco del líquido caliente para ofrecérselo a su compañero de armas.

-Toma, esto te ayudará a disminuir el dolor- le acercó la bebida.

-Gracias Mu- Afrodita se levantó pesadamente hasta quedar sentado al filo del mueble para luego tomar con cuidado él té que le ofrecía su camarada.

-Tu armadura está en la cocina, para que no te alarmes por no saber en dónde está- dijo con tono divertido el lemuriano.

-Está bien- respondió sonriente mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida- de tanto dolor que sentí, ni me percaté cuando mi armadura me abandonó.

-Afrodita- Aries se puso serio, haciendo que Piscis no pudiera evitar ponerse serio también- la armadura de Cáncer aun no aprueba a Máscara Mortal como su dueño, ¿verdad?

-Al perecer no, tiene su cosmos, pero parece que su armadura tardará en aceptarlo y si es que quiere- su mirada se clavó pensativamente en la taza de porcelana.

-Afrodita, tenemos que luchar todos juntos en esta batalla- el tono de voz de Mu cambió a preocupado- nuestro enemigo es Andreas, planea dominar el mundo, pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cómo detener al Yggdracil que absorbe nuestros cosmos cada vez que nos acercamos.

-Aun no estoy seguro de volver a las batallas Mu, me gusta esta vida que comencé a llevar- miró fijamente al de la primera casa, pero su semblante había cambiado a preocupación, de verdad esa situación por la que estaban pasando le estaba comenzando a preocupar de verdad.

-De verdad ocupamos tu ayuda y la de Máscara Mortal, estoy seguro que en esta batalla ocuparemos la ayuda de todos nuestros compañeros dorados.

-Creo que no podremos reunirnos los doce- anunció de repente una voz que se escuchó en la sala al momento de abrir aquella puerta.

-¡Milo!- exclamaron los santos de Piscis y de Aries al unísono al presenciar la sorprendente llegada de uno de sus compañeros de armas.

Milo era el santo dorado de Escorpión quien poseía al poderoso Antares. Su cabello era de un largo que le llegaba a la cintura y estaba coloreado de un bonito azul mar muy parecido al de Máscara Mortal, su mirada era de un color celeste muy parecido al de Afrodita y su piel era de un color moreno claro.

Apenas logró llegar a aquella casa de madera, entró con dificultad y caminó hacia Mu y Afrodita para luego tomar asiento junto al peliceleste dejándose caer en aquel sofá.

-¿Qué te pasó Milo?- preguntó el pelilila bastante preocupado al presenciar que el santo de Escorpión tenía las mismas marcas púrpuras en el rostro al igual que Afrodita- ¿acaso sostuviste una pelea con alguien? ¿Por qué dijiste que no podremos reunirnos los doce?

-Hace unos días tuve una pelea con Camus- narraba pensativamente- iba caminando seguro de mi victoria después de sacarle información a un estúpido soldado asgardiano cuando en eso me encontré a un sujeto encapuchado, al mostrarse resultó ser Camus. Me sentí aliviado de no ser el único que había resucitado en este lugar pero me tomó por sorpresa cuando me atacó.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Afrodita se conmocionó al escuchar la noticia.

-Nuestro compañero Camus está del lado enemigo. Después llegó un Dios guerrero, creo que de nombre Surt, entre ellos dos me atacaron haciéndome caer al vacío para luego después, ser arrastrado por las corrientes heladas de un rio- el peliazul soltó un quejido, aun no se sentía del todo bien.

-No te esfuerces mucho Milo- Mu intentaba calmarlo un poco, ofreciéndole una taza de té. El de la octava casa tomó la taza delicadamente para luego darle un sorbo al líquido que se encontraba tibio.

-¿Entonces lo que sentimos la vez pasada eran sus cosmos?- preguntó Piscis dando el último sorbo a su té.

-Así es, pero no peleamos mucho esa vez. Cuando caí al rio, me encontró Shaka quien me estuvo cuidando por algunos días hasta que me encontraba mejor, después quise ir a investigar aquellos rumores del Yggdracil pero me volví a encontrar con Camus liberando una batalla más feroz en donde ustedes pudieron sentir nuestros cosmos batallar entre sí, pero luego llegaron Surt y otro Dios guerrero quienes me atacaron al mismo tiempo. Creía que estaría muerto pero llegó Saga quién me sacó de ahí- decía con una gran impotencia- esos malditos no se les puede dañar tan fácil teniendo ese gran árbol que los protege y les da cada vez más y más poder.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Afrodita.

-¿Entonces Camus está del lado enemigo?- cuestionó Mu.

-Lamentablemente sí.

-¿Y en dónde está Saga?- preguntó curioso el pelilila.

-Escogimos caminos distintos, Saga quería esperar un poco más pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo, así que nos separamos- suspiró Milo- pero quise llegar aquí primero- soltó otro quejido.

-A mí no me engañas- se burlaba el de la doceava casa- sé que te encontrabas muy débil pero como eres tan orgulloso decidiste venir a descansar.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- reclamaba el peliazul.

-¿Y entonces por qué decidiste venir aquí?- se seguía burlando el ojiceleste mientras ponía la taza sobre la mesa de madera.

-Porque… yo… yo…- intentaba con desesperación buscar una excusa.

-Ya paren de pelear, aun se siguen comportando como los mismos niñitos de siempre- reprendió Mu con su tono tranquilo pero cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia.

Ambos caballeros sólo lo miraban.

-De ahora les digo que tenemos que trabajar juntos para terminar con este problema- el pelilila los miraba fijamente aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Mu, aun pienso que Máscara Mortal no va a querer cooperar con nosotros, más ahora con la joven que se encontró que lo trae perdido más allá del universo- dijo Afrodita seriamente recargándose en el respaldo del sofá cruzando los brazos al igual que el lemuriano.

-¡¿QUE MASCARA QUE COSA?!- Gritó milo casi escupiendo el sorbo de té que había tomado abriendo sus orbes azules como platos. No cabía en sí mismo de la repentina sorpresa.

Piscis y Aries solo se limitaron a ver a Escorpión.

-¿Estás seguro Afrodita? Tal vez ese cangrejo sólo esté jugando o algo por el estilo, yo no lo creo capaz de semejante cosa- reclamaba Milo sin salir de su estupefacción.

-De hecho, creo que Máscara si va bastante serio con esa muchacha- habló Mu ya más relajado.

Máscara Mortal entraba sigilosamente a la habitación de la florista. Observaba a cada detalle ese pequeño pero a la vez acogedor cuarto, cuando en eso, algo llamó su atención.

-Ese ramo de flores…- no pudo evitar decirlo haciendo que la mirada de Helena se posara unos segundos sobre él para luego desviarla a las flores que le había regalado Afrodita que había dejado en la cama.

-Fue un regalo de Afrodita, supo que me gustaron mucho sus rosas y cada vez que podía me regalaba algu…

La castaña no pudo terminar de hablar porque uno de los besos del cangrejo la interrumpió; no era precisamente porque quisiera robarle un beso, pero con tan solo escuchar que le había gustado los regalos que le daba su compañero lo hacía ponerse un poco celoso. Aunque su corazón estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran bien correspondidos, aun sentía esa inseguridad de que alguien más pudiera robarle el corazón a Helena.

-Helena- dijo Máscara terminando aquel beso- tengo miedo de perderte por todo lo que tengo que contarte. Son tantas cosas, no quise decírtelas la vez pasada que salimos juntos por primera vez porque lo más seguro sería que pensaras que yo sería un loco o algo por el estilo- acariciaba la nívea mejilla de su compañero con su mano- pero ahora que pasaste por todo esto, es hora de que te diga la verdad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos dos, la asgardiana no separaba su mirada de la del santo. Lo observaba con un pequeño aire de sorpresa y curiosidad, de verdad tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle, quería entender cada cosa, que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Será una larga historia?- preguntó curiosa la ojiesmeralda.

-Solo un poco- contestó divertido el peliazul.

-Entonces hay que sentarnos para estar más cómodos.

Cáncer deshizo la caricia y Helena fue directo a su cama y se sentó en el filo de ella haciéndole la invitación al caballero para que tomara asiento a lado de la chica, quien muy gustoso y con una sonrisa en el rostro aceptó la invitación. Después de haber tomado asiento, tomó la frágil mano de la florista entrelazando cuidadosamente sus dedos contra los de él para luego, llevarla a su regazo.

-Helena, Afrodita y yo somos caballeros dorados que servimos y protegemos a la Diosa Athena. El caballero que nos salvó hace rato también es uno de nosotros. Somos doce caballeros dorados en total, cada uno de nosotros representamos un signo del zodiaco. No te mentí la vez pasada diciéndote que era guerrero, pues en cierto punto si lo soy, yo peleo y no negaré que en cada batalla hay una gran posibilidad de salir sin vida- los ojos de Helena se abrieron bastante- pero luchamos hasta quemar nuestro cosmos, hasta que deje de arder.

-Entonces, ¿la constelación que me dijiste que era tu favorita…?- preguntó Helena intentando comprender las palabras y las pequeñas situaciones anteriores…

-Sí, soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer, nací bajo esa constelación- una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro- mis poderes no son muy agradables que digamos, se basan en mandar a la colina de los muertos a mis oponentes. También puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz, todos los santos de oro podemos hacer eso.

-Es increíble- la castaña no cabía en su asombro- ¿todos ustedes tienen poderes diferentes?

-Así es pequeña, como el idiota de Afrodita, él es caballero dorado de Piscis, ataca con sus florecitas pero si alguna llega a tocar al oponente ten por seguro que no tardará en morir, al igual que el ataque de las espinas carmesí, es un ataque que usa muy poco por ser altamente peligroso, su sangre está envenenada que es lo que lo hace un ataque mortal, pero al estar usando su sangre, siempre correrá el riesgo de morir, pero ya mucho de hablar de ese estúpido- en el rostro del peliazul se notaba bastante que le molestaba un poco hablar de su compañero de armas a su Helena.

A la castaña le causó mucha gracia el comportamiento del santo sin poder evitar liberar una pequeña risilla.

-Sígueme contando más- le decía la ojiesmeralda bastante animada.

-Bueno, cada uno de nosotros cuidamos una casa en el santuario de Grecia, cualquier enemigo que quiera entrar tenemos que eliminarlo rápidamente antes de que llegue con Athena- Máscara hizo una pausa- aunque ahorita… nuestra Diosa está por morir en el inframundo- el semblante del cangrejo cambió drásticamente a una gran preocupación, sentía como los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él, pues el momento en contarle a Helena lo que realmente estaba pasando en el mundo, que posiblemente podría asustarla, lo hacía dudar en contarle, pero lo que más le causaba terror al peliazul, era contarle realmente como era en su pasado.

-¿Por morir? ¿Cómo?- Helena moría de curiosidad.

-¿No te has fijado en el sol en estos días?- preguntó Máscara.

-Sí, es como si estuviera pasando por un eclipse bastante lento, se me hace un poco extraño ese fenómeno pero supongo que debe ser algo normal- respondió tranquilamente.

-Helena, no es nada normal ese eclipse- tragó saliva- es obra de Hades, el dios del inframundo. Es a causa de él que está sucediendo ese eclipse, y lo peor, es que cuando se complete, toda la vida en la tierra va a sucumbir. Athena está en manos de Hades quien le está arrebatando la vida poco a poco, pero cinco caballeros de bronce han descendido al infierno para salvar a nuestra Diosa, sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo.

En eso, el santo cayó en cuenta que comenzó a hablar mucho olvidándose que quizás la florista no le creyera esa semejante historia. Calló y volteó a ver a la joven a quien aún sostenía su mano, revisando cuidadosamente sus facciones para poder cerciorarse de que no lo estuviera tomando por un loco.

-Quieres decir… ¿qué es posible que el mundo será destruido?- el tono de la asgardiana cambió por uno en tono de preocupación.

-Bueno, si aquellos caballeros llegan pronto, dudo que se cumpla eso del final del mundo- dijo sarcástico el ojiazul para luego ponerse más serio- aunque odie admitirlo, esos cinco siempre logran lo que se proponen, así que no hay que preocuparse mucho.

-¿Y ustedes no irán a ayudarlos?- volvió a cuestionar la castaña de nuevo invadida por la curiosidad.

-Bueno…- Máscara Mortal se puso más nervioso, al parecer Helena creyó lo de Hades pero… ¿contarle que él y sus camaradas habían muerto y de la nada resucitaron en Asgard? El santo de Cáncer comenzó a dudar si contarle esa parte.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Helena, lo que te diré es bastante difícil de creer- dijo bastante inquieto- pero nosotros… morimos en el inframundo… y por alguna extraña razón… revivimos en este lugar.

La castaña ahora si se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Se quedó petrificada, mirando fijamente al italiano sin mostrar alguna expresión o algo. Por parte de Máscara, ya estaba esperando que Helena lo tomara por un loco y lo corriera de su casa.

-¿Dices… que murieron ya una vez…?- la asgardiana estaba bastante impactada.

-Bueno, la verdad esta sería como la segunda vez no recuerdo bien- Máscara estaba pensativo haciendo memoria.

-¿Entonces las marcas que tenía Afrodita en la cara eran algo así de que le quedaba poca energía por la nueva vida?- cuestionó de nuevo la ojiverde.

-Puede ser una posibilidad, no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero yo digo que eso debe de ser- el ojiazul hizo una pausa- Helena… ¿si crees en todo lo que estoy diciendo?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Sí Máscara- le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- no sé porque, pero siento que me estás diciendo la verdad.

El santo se asombró y abrió bastante los ojos. No se esperaba que la joven le creyera, por dentro se sentía algo aliviado de que no lo fuera a tratar como mentiroso que buscaba todas las formas de impresionar a alguien.

-Máscara- habló la castaña- en tu vida anterior, ¿también eras un caballero de Athena?

La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa al italiano, o más que sorpresa, era una pregunta que le comenzó a causar terror. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que decirle la verdad sobre qué era lo que hacía realmente, que era un asesino a sangre fría y que después de haber perdido la vida en la batalla de las doce casas a manos del alumno de Dohko, fue revivido como espectro gracias a Hades. Aunque no le había sido leal al Dios del inframundo, eso no le quitaba que fue temporalmente un sirviente de aquella deidad, alguien que tenía por orden tomar la cabeza de Athena.

-¿Estás bien?- la florista dijo con voz suave, sacando de sus pensamientos al cangrejo.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- el tono del peliazul se volvió serio y apretó la mano de la joven.

-¿Pasa algo?- Helena comenzó a preocuparse por el repentino cambio de su acompañante.

-Helena… la verdad…-hizo una pequeña pausa- tengo miedo de contestar tu pregunta- después de haber dicho eso, su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

-Máscara, me estás preocupando- miró intranquila al caballero.

-Me odiarás, estoy completamente seguro.

-Por favor, quiero escucharte.

Hubo un largo silencio entre aquella pareja. La asgardiana no apartaba la vista del italiano esperando alguna respuesta y Máscara Mortal intentaba reunir el valor suficiente para decirle todo. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, temía que lo odiara, que ya no lo aceptara de nuevo en su vida.

-Helena, yo no fui una persona de bien…- comenzó a hablar aun sin apartar la vista del suelo de madera- cuando yo vivía en el santuario cuidando la cuarta casa del zodiaco, ese lugar era demasiado tétrico, las paredes y el piso estaban cubiertos de rostros humanos por las almas que encarcelaba ahí mismo. Cuando salía a misiones y mataba a mis enemigos, mi trofeo era que su rostro quedara atrapado en la casa de Cáncer, pero ese no es el mayor del problema Helena…-su voz comenzó a entre cortarse- había veces que mataba por accidente a personas inocentes, mujeres, niños… esos eran mis mayores trofeos. Después, uno de los caballeros de bronce acabó con mi vida pero tiempo después, le vendí mi alma a Hades junto con Afrodita y otros de mis compañeros que habíamos perecido anteriormente, nos transformamos en espectros, sirvientes del dios del inframundo, pero la verdad, era un plan para salvarle la vida a nuestra diosa- apretó la mano de la ojiesmeralda- uno de los tres jueces del inframundo acabó conmigo y con Afrodita pero cuando aquellos caballeros de bronce necesitaban ingresar directo al inframundo que estaba bloqueado por el indestructible muro de los lamentos, milagrosamente todos aparecimos temporalmente vistiendo nuestras armaduras doradas y logramos destruir aquella pared haciendo arder todo nuestro cosmos a costa de nuestra vida, pero después aparecimos misteriosamente aquí en Asgard sin saber quién fue el responsable de resucitarnos o porque quiso hacer eso- hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada azul hacia la ojiverde- Helena, la razón por la que yo no pude vestir mi armadura cuando nos atacaron, es porque ya no me reconoce como su legítimo dueño por todos mis pecados, me abandonó antes de que aquel caballero de bronce acabara con mi vida.

El pobre caballero de Cáncer sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima para que le cayera otro más pesado. Haberle dicho todo eso a la castaña lo puso mucho más nervioso.

Parecía como si estuviera presenciando una película de suspenso debido a que la pobre chica lo miraba sin saber que decir, cosa que estaba matando lentamente al peliazul. Esperaba con toda su alma que su amada Helena no lo rechazara, puesto que en si no le preocupaba que se enterara que él era un caballero de Athena, si no su sanguinario pasado.

- _¿Cómo podría ella_ , _alguien tan noble con el corazón más puro, aceptar a un desgraciado como yo?-_ pensaba para sus adentros Máscara Mortal, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a partirse poco a poco al no recibir ni una señal de aprobación o desaprobación de la castaña, solamente no le apartaba la vista sin salir de su estado anonadada de todo lo que había escuchado.

El cangrejo automáticamente se resignó a que Helena lo tomaría como un loco y que en cualquier momento lo correría de su casa, así que soltó suavemente la mano que tenía presa contra la suya, se levantó se la cama y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, cuando en eso sintió una calidez en su muñeca: la delicada mano de la joven que lo tomaba por la muñeca deteniendo su andar.

-Helena…- apenas pudo decir en un susurro volviendo su vista hacia ella que se había levantado para detenerlo.

-Me gustaría que formaras pare de mi vida Máscara- le dijo en un hilo de voz acompañada de una tímida sonrisa.

-¿No te da miedo mi sanguinario pasado? O peor aún ¿cómo un mentiroso que quiere hacerse el interesante?- cuestionó el santo muy sorprendido.

-El pasado es pasado, yo confío en que cambiaste para bien. Y no pienso que seas un mentiroso, algo me dice que me estás diciendo la verdad- le contestó con gran ternura deslizando su mano hasta encontrarse con la de Máscara entrelazando sus dedos.

El ojiazul estaba paralizado observando fijamente a la asgardiana ¿Cómo podía existir alguien con el corazón más puro del mundo? De seguro que era algún ángel que se había escapado para vivir en la tierra en busca de la persona más feroz para purificar su corazón.

Cáncer no aguantó la emoción y atrajo con fuerza a Helena hacia él envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo sin contener unas traviesas lágrimas que no dudaron en salir de aquellos bonitos orbes azules. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado tanta felicidad, esa emoción de que alguien lo hiciera cambiar, de que fuera su complemento para ser una mejor persona, de dejar la mala vida que llevaba y enfocarse en hacerla feliz y que no le faltara nada.

-Helena, ¿cómo es posible que alguien como tú me acepte aun sabiendo de mi inmundo y sanguinario pasado?- Máscara estaba lleno de emociones, no podía soltar a la castaña, no quería dejarla sola en ni un momento temiendo a que algo le pasara.

-Porque te acepto como fuiste anteriormente y porque serás una buena persona en un futuro- la joven se acurrucaba en el tórax del santo envolviendo su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos.

Vaya que el cangrejo se quedó sorprendido, definitivamente, ella sería la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Luego de varios minutos deshicieron el abrazo, se miraron y se dieron un suave y dulce beso casto.

Helena, si me permites, ya tengo que pasar a retirarme, tengo que descansar para mañana venir por ti temprano a acompañarte a tu puesto y de ahí ver cómo está el inepto de Afrodita- habló por fin el caballero con una felicidad que parecía ser más grande que su cosmos. Moría por pasar la noche ahí con ella, si su compañero de armas lo hizo ¿por qué demonios él no? Pero después de meditarlo, no se miraría muy bien ese gesto y lo que quería era seguir enamorando a su florista.

-Está bien Máscara, gracias por este momento- le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Helena lo encaminó a la salida haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus pequeños hermanos. Abrió la puerta y el joven salió.

-Ten mucho cuidado Helena- la preocupación del santo no tardó en notarse.

-No te preocupes Máscara, lo tendré.

-Tengo miedo que quizás ese lunático ande sobre ti.

Helena no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Quizás era lo más probable.

Se despidieron, Máscara emprendió su camino hacia la posada y la castaña cerró lentamente la puerta para luego liberar un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño hecho realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Afrodita se levantó en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la tierra. Se sentía mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Mu. Lo primero que miró, fue a su compañero Milo quien dormía plácidamente en otro sofá que estaba en el otro lado de la mesita.

-Hay Milo, nunca cambias- dijo en voz baja el peliceleste y caminó hacia la puerta.

Salió por un momento de aquella humilde casa, no puedo evitar entrecerrar sus orbes celestes por culpa de los rayos mañaneros del astro, inhaló profundamente el aire fresco de Asgard para luego exhalar relajándose bastante.

No pudo evitar en pensar en el enfrentamiento de la noche anterior, estaba completamente seguro de que pronto tendrían que luchar y que no estarían exentos en perder sus vidas nuevamente. En eso, algo llamó la atención del santo de Piscis.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- se agachó para mirar más de cerca una pequeña florecilla blanca que luchaba por sobrevivir en la poca nieve que la estaba rodeando.

* * *

 **El corazón de Helena es tan puro que no cabía duda en que no rechazaría a DM hahahaha xD**

 **La batalla ya comienza a acercarse, ya se huele a kilómetros, el casi fin de este fic también *se tira al suelo y comienza a patalear* pero aun falta mis lectores, todavía hay mucho fic que leer (8**

 **Afrodita puede hablar con las plantas o eso parecía en SoG así que decidí poner eso aquí también xD**

 **Ese Milo le gusta mucho dormir, es de sueño pesado así que es imposible levantarlo, hahahhaha xD**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Armadura divina

**¿Qué tal? Aquí hedghogfemale actualizando :D la inspiración me atacó y me salió largo el cap D: no tiene mucho romance pero si mucha acción xD vamos con los reviews :3**

 **sslove: Esas comadres no se aguantan hahahah xD, en los pensamientos de Helena tampoco quisiera soltarlo pero aun es muy tímida uwu, es un amor andante hahaha xD**

 **Ahora, a disfrutar de un nuevo cap :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12: Armadura divina**

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntaba el peliazul a la castaña.

-Mis hermanos ya no tardan en alistarse, en cinco minutos podremos irnos- le contestó para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

Máscara se fomentó esa bonita de costumbre de acompañar a Helena a su puesto de flores, estar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero sobre todo, protegerla de cualquier peligro. El santo se mostraba como alguien fuerte pero en el fondo de verdad tenía miedo que algo le fuera a pasar a la florista después de que el malvado Fafner hubiera intentado secuestrarla.

-Ya estamos listos hermana- dijo uno de los hermanos acompañado se los otros tres.

-Entonces vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- ordenó amablemente la asgardiana.

En eso, la hermana peliverde observó curiosa a Máscara que estaba ahí parado en la entrada.

-¿Ya es tu novio?- preguntó la niña muy emocionada señalando al santo.

Un leve sonrojo se coloreó en la pareja.

-Sí hermanita –dijo Helena ruborizándose más.

Los menores celebraron emocionados mientras el santo reía nerviosamente con el rostro como tomate rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno niños, hay que irnos, no creo que a su hermana le agrade mucho que lleguen tarde- ordenó divertido el peliazul.

Se pusieron en marcha rumbo al puesto, los menores se adelantaron corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero dejando a aquellos dos solos por un momento.

-¡Tengan cuidado hermanitos!- les decía la castaña.

-Tranquila Helena, conmigo no les pasará nadad- le dijo muy seguro.

-Máscara, me da miedo que intenten hacerles algo a ellos también- era bastante obvia la preocupación de la ojiverde.

-Helena –tomó la nívea mano de la joven para luego darle un tierno beso en el dorso- te prometo que nada les va a pasar a ti y a tus hermanos.

La mirada de la fémina se clavó sobre el santo, de verdad se sentía bastante segura con él, creía cada palabra que él decía, casi sacrificaba su vida por ella, ¿cómo podría dudar de él?

-Ya hemos llegado- habló la castaña deteniendo la caminata frente al puesto.

-Te irá muy bien mi Helena- le habló tiernamente depositando un beso en su frente- no los dejaré solos, recuérdalo. Vendré en la tarde cuando hayas terminado para acompañarte a tu casa.

Ambos se despidieron con un lindo beso casto, para después, el joven caballero marcharse de ahí y dejar a la castaña con las ventas; aunque Máscara no pretendía alejarse mucho del lugar, estaría cerca de ahí sin que Helena lo supiera, cuidándola hasta que terminara con su trabajo, aunque no tuviera su armadura, pelearía hasta que su vida se consumiera.

-¡Lo lamento mucho señor Andreas!- pedía clemencia el Dios guerrero de Niddogh arrodillado, suplicando a todos los dioses de no perder la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien que no pudo con los guerreros más débiles de Athena? Y para colmo, uno de ellos completamente desprotegido porque su armadura lo rechaza- reprendía el pelirrojo evidentemente molesto.

-¡No contaba con que ese torpe de Mu se cruzaría en mi camino! ¡Se lo juro mi señor que creí que lo había matado!- terminó postrándose ante los pies del pelirrojo.

-Que importa eso, lo que quiero es que eso zafiros queden lo antes posible- el tono de Andreas se tornaba amenazante.

-Y le juro que esos zafiros quedarán pronto, en lo menos que se imagina- esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa- no le fallaré.

-Entonces hazlo, desaparece de mi vista y no vuelvas hasta que hallas terminado con tu trabajo.

-S-si señor Andreas- afirmó muy convencido de terminar su misión y se fue rápidamente de ahí.

Fafner iba camino al laboratorio en donde realizaba sus experimentos, pensando cuidadosamente en cómo obtener los zafiros restantes. Lo pensaría dos veces en volver a intentar secuestrar a Helena puesto que casi le costaba la vida dicho acto, así que mejor decidiría en buscar a otras personas para obtener el zafiro de Odín, pero tenía otros planes en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Afrodita?- preguntó curioso el santo de Aries al salir de la casa con una taza de café en la mano derecha y percatarse de que su compañero estaba agachado contemplando una florecilla.

-Estaba hablando con esta florecita- contestó bastante tranquilo sin apartar la vista de la planta.

-No se podía esperar más de ti Afrodita- le dijo con una sonrisa el pelilila, como si supiera lo que el Pisciano estuviera planeando.

-¿Ya está empezando Afrodita a hacer sus cosas raras?- habló un adormilado Milo que se dirigía al mismo lugar que sus compañeros de armas, desperezándose y dando un gran bostezo.

-Me lo agradecerás luego- respondió el pelicelestes indiferente poniéndose de pie fijando su mirada en el santo de Escorpio.

-¿Hablándole a las plantitas? Por favor Afro, como si eso fuera a ayudarnos en algo- se burlaba el peliazul.

-Milo, no sabes lo que estás diciendo- Mu reprendía al santo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Mu tiene razón- la voz traviesa de Dohko se hizo presente en el lugar- estoy seguro que nuestro buen amigo "florecita" ya tiene un plan.- después le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al ojiceleste.

-A la otra no me defiendas- le dijo en tono un poco molesto el santo de Piscis, dejando en claro que no le agradaba nada ese apodo.

-Acabo de encontrarme a Aioria y a Lyfia- Libra se puso serio- acaban de informarme que aún no encuentran la forma de como acercarnos al Yggdracil sin que absorba nuestro cosmos.

-Ese ya no será ni un problema- habló Afrodita en tono victorioso.

-¿Eh? ¿A caso tu sabes la forma, Afrodita?- cuestionó Dohko sin salir de su asombro.

-Así es, hay una forma, pero hay un gran riesgo de salir sin vida- el peliceleste cambió su semblante bastante serio.

-¿Dices que uno de nosotros se tiene que sacrificar?- Milo abrió los ojos como platos.

Mu solamente miraba a sus camaradas, sabía perfectamente que el pisciano tenía razón, había solo una oportunidad en donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran en extremo bajas.

-¿Y se te ocurrió una idea hablando con la planta esa?- el Escorpión señaló la florecilla blanca.

-Ay Milo- se burlaba el antiguo maestro- Afrodita puede hablar con las plantas, ¿qué no lo sabías o tu cerebro de insecto no alcanzaba a comprenderlo?

-Maldito- murmuró el peliazul ofendido mostrando su larga uña carmesí- por supuesto que lo sabía- mintió.

-Por favor, no quieran empezar una guerra de mil días en este momento- el lemuriano los reprendía bastante molesto y Afrodita se daba una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-Afrodita, ¿cuál es tu idea?- indagó Dohko muy animado.

-Uno de nosotros tiene que acercarse al Yggdrasil para destruir los tres puntos principales conectados por una gran raíz que crean una barrera que envuelve ese árbol- respondió seriamente.

-A ver, a ver, no entiendo- Milo se llevó una mano a la cara, bastante confundido- si nos acercamos a esa cosa- señaló hacia la dirección del Yggdracil- absorberá nuestro cosmos haciéndonos completamente inútiles pero luego dices que uno de nosotros tiene que ir a destruir unos puntos que están EN ESE árbol. Ahora explícanos como nos vamos a acercar sin caer muertos a mitad del camino.

Dohko y Mu negaron con la cabeza con un gesto en la cara de desaprobación. Algo que sabían muy bien de Milo, era que siempre interrumpía y nunca escuchaba y hacia miles de preguntas hasta el punto de querer matarlo por no tener la paciencia de escuchar toda la información completa.

-Milo- Piscis conjuró una rosa blanca- juro que si vuelves a hablar antes de que yo termine, esta rosa sangrienta irá directo a tu corazón.

El peliazul tragó grueso y mejor decidió no abrir la boca en lo que el santo de Piscis contaba su plan.

Pasaban las horas y el día transcurría tranquilamente.

Sin que Helena se diera cuenta, Máscara Mortal la observaba de lejos desde el techo de un gran edificio de piedra. Estaba sentado al filo de la gran construcción con las piernas colgando y con las manos entrelazadas apoyando la barbilla con ellas. No apartaba ni un segundo la vista de la joven castaña, jamás se perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar por algún descuido de él. Además, cada vez que la miraba, se sentía más y más atraído hacia ella. No podía dejar de repasar con sus orbes azules la frágil silueta de la florista y deleitarse con esa perfecta y blanca piel tan tersa sin olvidarse de sus enormes ojos verdes. La sonrisa perfecta era el toque final para hacerla perfecta.

- _Helena, es increíble todo lo que has producido en mí, cambiaste por completo mi forma de ser, ya no deseo a nadie más que a ti-_ pensaba el caballero.

Cáncer comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior: tenerla entre sus brazos sólo para él, acariciándola un poco hasta que sentía su cuerpo arder. Máscara ya no deseaba a otra mujer, pero de verdad anhelaba con toda su alma a la joven florista, recorrer todo su delicado cuerpo, cubrirla de besos, susurrarle todo lo que su corazón le dictara… de nuevo comenzó con esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo, sentía su piel enchinarse, la sangre correrle y su corazón palpitando casi a la velocidad que se mueve un caballero dorado para luego sentir una ligera presión y un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. No era algo nuevo para él, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía algo nervioso por intentar imaginar la reacción de Helena si se enteraba que quería hacerse de su inocencia.

Respiró muy profundamente para calmar un poco esos impulsos para luego cerrar sus orbes y dejar escapar el aire muy lentamente relajando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-Mi Helena, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te estoy deseando- dijo para sí mismo.

En eso, comenzó a sentir que un cosmos familiar comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco.

- _¡Máscara mortal!-_ una voz de tono bastante preocupado intentaba comunicarse vía cosmos con él.

-¿ _Sucede algo, Mu?-_ cuestionó algo atónito.

- _Es Afrodita, su cosmos está desapareciendo_ \- respondió Aries algo histérico.

- _¿Cómo que está desapareciendo?-_ Cáncer se sobresaltó- _¿Qué diablos pasó, Mu?-_ dijo impaciente.

- _Fue al Yggdracil a destruir el campo que emana, el que provoca que nuestro cosmos disminuya cada vez que nos acercamos. Hace rato que se fue y ahora su vida está el alto riesgo._

 _-¡Ese maldito!_

Máscara Mortal sintió una gran opresión en el pecho. Su mejor amigo a quien consideraba el hermano que nunca tuvo estaba por morir, no podía creer que aun estando en malas condiciones se atreviera a hacer semejante locura. Se encontraba en una difícil decisión: ir a buscar al pisciano o quedase para seguir cuidando a la florista.

- _Máscara, Aldebarán fue a buscar a Afrodita._

Eso dejó solo un poco más tranquilo al ojiazul, pero sentía ese deber de ir a ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero el temor de que ese Dios guerrero volviera por Helena era bastante grande.

Antes de que le pudiera contestar algo a Mu, volvió a sentir el cosmos de Fafner moviéndose velozmente hacia Asgard. No dejaría volver a ponerle una mano encima a la castaña.

- _Mu, parece que Fafner se acerca de nuevo_ \- comunicó- _confío en que Aldebarán salvará a ese imprudente._

 _-Ten cuidado Máscara._

Y con eso, terminó el comunicado.

El santo de Cáncer dio una última mirada hacia el lugar en donde estaba Helena con sus ventas para luego ir tras el cosmos enemigo.

- _Llegaré lo más rápido posible Helena, te lo prometo._

Mientras tanto, en el gran árbol se encontraba medio moribundo el santo de Piscis. Las extrañas líneas púrpuras no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de Afrodita causándole un dolor insoportable que se hacía bastante notorio por las muecas de dolor que no podía evitar hacer. A pesar de los cuidados de Mu de Aries, el peliceleste aún no se encontraba en condiciones para hacer semejante esfuerzo. Sus piernas lo traicionaron haciéndolo caer en el duro suelo quedando agonizando de dolor. Pero no planeaba rendirse.

A pesar de que sentía que cada partícula de su cosmos se iba extinguiendo, utilizó toda la fuerza que le restaba para ponerse de pie y seguir buscando esa raíz que conectaba aquellos tres puntos que mantenían el campo con vida.

-D-debe de estar por aquí… p-puedo sentirlo…- decía con dificultad mientras caminaba torpemente apoyándose con una mano sobre el inmenso tronco del Yggdracil.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando por el tronco del árbol encontró atravesándose una gruesa raíz junto a un enorme cristal azul.

-Perfecto, este debe de ser- dijo victorioso el peliceleste.

Afrodita sentía como si las marcas púrpuras le quemaran la cara, se sentía más y más débil, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle de nuevo haciéndolo tambalear. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-Vamos cosmos, arde hasta quemarte- dijo pesadamente.

El pisciano comenzó a reunir las fuerzas que le quedaban, al comenzar a elevar su cosmos desprendía energía dorada y en pocos segundos una luz muy brillante del mismo color envolvió al santo, para luego mostrar una armadura completamente diferente.

Era muchísimo más brillante y hermosa, en vez de la tradicional capa; dos pares de aletas de un pez muy similares a alas apuntando hacia abajo la remplazaban, un par arriba a la altura de los hombros y el otro par justo debajo de estas pero un poco más largas.

-Increíble…- murmuró atónito el santo con los ojos abiertos como platos observando su nueva armadura… la poderosa armadura divina.

Afrodita volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo, volviendo a elevar su cosmos que esta vez era tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había sentido, era como si tuviera la fuerza de un Dios.

-¡Rosas demoniacas reales!- ordenó Piscis, y en segundos varias rosas rojas comenzaron a clavarse en esa gruesa raíz.

Comenzó a recorrer velozmente sin dejar de lanzar su ataque venenoso a lo largo de la raíz observando los otros dos cristales restantes: uno verde y el otro rojo.

Cuando parecía que ya había terminado, el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto. La gruesa raíz poco a poco comenzaba a secarse y los cristales comenzaron a perder su energía palideciendo sus colores vivos. Pero la cosa aun no llegaba hasta ahí. Por fin, la barrera que protegía el árbol comenzaba a debilitarse.

-Mu ¿está sintiendo eso?- preguntó Dohko muy asombrado.

-Sí Dohko, Afrodita logró romper la barrera.

-Vaya diferencia, ya no me siento como si algo estuviera chupando mi cosmos- dijo Milo algo tranquilo llevando ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

-Sobre todo- habló el pelilila- el cosmos de Afrodita se elevó bastante en el último momento- su semblante cambió a uno bastante preocupado- aun así quedará bastante débil, esperemos que Aldebarán se dé prisa.

Máscara Mortal iba directo hacia el cosmos enemigo que se dirigía a Asgard, en cuanto sintió la presencia del caballero, comenzó a alejarse por donde venía, pero Cáncer no lo iba a dejar escapar. Iba directo a su trampa.

-¡Detente cobarde!- gritó enfurecido el cangrejo.

Sin problema alguno, el Dios guerrero de Niddogh se detuvo quedando a espaldas del caballero dorado quien también detuvo su persecución.

-Vaya, vaya- Fafner miraba en dirección al Yggdracil- parece que pudieron romper la barrera que absorbía sus cosmos.

Y en efecto, Máscara se dio cuenta al sentir que ya no se sentía tan débil estando no tan lejos del lugar lo que representaba una gran ventaja para él, lo que le daba un poco más de tranquilidad era sentir el cosmos de su molesto camarada aún con vida.

-Parece que la suerte se te acabó, maldita escoria- sentenciaba bastante molesto el peliazul.

-Quien diría que alguien como tú defendería a una patética mujerzuela, de verdad que me das risa- se burlaba Fafner para terminar liberando una escandalosa carcajada.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- rugió Máscara comenzando su ataque pero segundos después azotó en la poca nieva del suelo gracias a un golpe del látigo del Dios.

-Sí que eres débil- miraba con maldad al italiano- ¡Sin tu armadura no eres nada!- vociferó Fafner lanzando de nuevo su látigo enredándose en el tobillo del caballero para acto seguido estrellarlo nuevamente en el suelo.

Máscara soltó un gruñido de dolor, las marcas púrpuras se hicieron presentes en su rostro acompañado de un dolor insoportable. Su ceja izquierda comenzó a sangrar debido a que se abrió un poco por el impacto. Sin su armadura estaba completamente desprotegido.

-¡Ondas infernales!- atacó el caballero pero su rival logró evadirlo.

-No podrás tocarme nunca- rio maliciosamente mostrando un zafiro de Odín que se había tornado de color rojo- gracias a este zafiro, tengo más poder de lo que te imaginas.

Afrodita estaba satisfecho con el resultado y en ese instante, la armadura divina desapareció quedando la de siempre. Sintió un gran agotamiento y las marcas púrpuras volvieron a hacerse presentes. Liberó un quejido del dolor obligándolo a tomar asiento en el suelo.

-¿Te cansaste tan pronto?- una gruesa voz se escuchó poniendo en alerta al sueco.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó el ojiceleste muy desconfiado, obligando a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie- ¡Te ordeno que te muestres!

-Como gustes.

Y en eso, un fuerte golpe dio en el blanco con Afrodita dejándolo en el suelo agonizando, con su cosmos a punto de extinguirse.

-Me divertiré un rato contigo, pero primero me presentaré- hablaba tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de Piscis- Mi nombre es Hércules, Dios guerrero de Tanngrisnir.

Sí otro Dios guerrero salió de su escondite dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida al caballero. Hércules tenía un aspecto robusto, piel morena y cabello castaño. Portaba una armadura verde con grandes hombreras en forma de discos cortantes. También portaba una espada del mismo color de la armadura.

-El señor Andreas me felicitará si le llevo tu cabeza- dijo victorioso a punto de asesinar a Afrodita con su espada.

-¡Gran cuerno!

Una gran ráfaga de luz dorada cargada de gran poder hizo presencia en aquel lugar. Iba en dirección al Dios pero para fortuna de él, logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

Unos pesados pasos resonaban hasta que se detuvieron cerca del pelicelestes.

-A-Aldebarán…- pronunció débilmente.

-No sabía que fueras tan cobarde como para enfrentarte a alguien mal herido- dijo tauro sin dejar de ver a Hércules.

Por parte del Dios, decidió huir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- indagó preocupado, ayudando a poner de pie al de la doceava casa.

-He… estado mejor…- habló con mucha dificultad.

-¿Humm?- no pudo evitar mirar las marcas del rostro de Afrodita- ¿Qué son esas cosas moradas que tienes en la cara?- volvió a preguntar curioso el enorme caballero.

-No… lo… se…- no puedo terminar de decir ni una palabra más. Cayó de nuevo bastante débil pero aun consiente. Aldebarán lo tomó del brazo evitando que se encontrara con el suelo.

-Las preguntas serán para después, tengo que llevarte con los otros ahora mismo- le decía al sueco mientras lo subía a su espalda- sí que eres liviano como una rosa- bromeó el toro esbozando una divertida sonrisa para alegrar el ambiente.

-Que chistoso- respondió sin ni un ánimo con cara de molestia deseando llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Mu para recostarse puesto que para él no era muy cómodo viajar sobre la espalda de Aldebarán.

Después de caminar casi una hora, llegaron a la casa temporal del santo de Aries donde él, Milo y Dohko los esperaban impacientes.

-¡Miren! ¡Afrodita está vivo!- vociferó Escorpio bastante sorprendido.

En eso, un puñetazo asestó sobre la cabeza de Milo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Dohko?!- reclamó sobándose con la mano derecha el lugar donde fue golpeado.

-¿Qué no ves que el pobre viene hecho pedazos y tú sales con tus estupideces?- reprendió el viejo maestro.

-Si no se callan los haré pedazos a ambos- la imponente voz de Aldebarán no se hizo esperar, haciendo que Milo y Dohko recobraran la compostura, pero aún había algo más que lo tenía con pendiente: la batalla de Máscara Mortal.

-Aldebarán, llévalo adentro y recuéstalo en el sofá- ordenó tranquilamente Mu, agradecido que pusiera en su lugar temporalmente al par de conflictivos.

Pasaron varias horas, Máscara y Fafner aún seguían peleando. Cáncer se defendía bien pero ya se estaba cansando demasiado, ensangrentado y el dolor no le era muy favorable y casi no lograba dañar al Dios de Niddogh.

-Ya deberías de rendirte, mira el lamentable estado en que te encuentras- se burlaba el adversario.

El santo estaba a punto de atacar pero no pudo evitar trastabillar haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. El Dios guerrero no desperdició la oportunidad y le dio tremenda patada justo en el centro del pecho sacándolo volando varios metros de ahí.

Máscara quedó boca abajo agonizante manchando la nieve de su alrededor de color carmesí. Las pisadas del enemigo comenzaban a aproximarse hacia él.

-Qué lástima caballerito- se burlaba- creí que te había subestimado pero me equivoqué, demostraste que sigues siendo igual de débil que siempre, ¿cómo podría alguien como tú proteger a esa simpática florista?

Esas palabras comenzaron a retumbar en la mente del cangrejo.

-Cuando termine contigo- continuó hablando- iré de nuevo por ella para usarla en mis experimentos, luego iré por el resto de sus hermanitos pero no te preocupes- hizo una pausa- iré por ellos mucho más tarde ya que termine de divertirme un poco con esa jovencita, sería un desperdicio matarla sin haber "gozado" de las pasiones carnales- eso ultimo lo dijo con malicia, dibujando una macabra sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuanto Máscara escuchó eso, la ira comenzó a apoderarse de él, una fuerte energía dorada comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo al igual con lo que pasó con Afrodita. Se levantó para luego ponerse de pie y quedar frente a frente con aquel cruel Dios guerrero.

-Tus palabras fueron demasiado lejos esta vez, maldito enfermo- la voz del peliazul era bastante notoria que estaba muy enojado- haberme dicho lo que le harías a Helena fue el peor error que has cometido. No voy a morir, eso no pasará… ¡PORQUE PAGARÁS MUY CARO!

En eso, en la posada la armadura de Cáncer comenzó a resonar respondiendo al llamado del cosmos de Máscara Mortal. Este, al sentir que su armadura le volvía a corresponder, no podía caber en su asombro.

-Armadura ¿volverás a pelear a lado de alguien como yo?

Al haber dicho esas palabras, el ropaje dorado cubrió su cuerpo pero no todo termina ahí. Después de que fue vestido, una luz muy brillante lo rodeó para luego mostrarlo con la armadura dorada.

El ropaje se volvió mucho más brillante y en vez de capa, ocho enormes patas de cangrejo, cuatro a cada lado adornaban la espalda de Máscara Mortal.

Fafner, por primera vez, comenzó a sentirse atemorizado. El enorme cosmos que se comparaba al de un Dios lo podía sentir bastante bien.

-¡Muere!- sentenció el santo lanzando su ataque, pero misteriosamente, el Dios guerrero había desaparecido.

Máscara comenzó a preguntarse a donde había ido. Quizás todo ese poder lo habría desintegrado o algo por el estilo porque ya no lograba sentir su cosmos. Así como su armadura se transformó, rápidamente volvió a ser la misma de antes. Calló de rodillas bastante débil en el suelo para luego tomar asiento y esperar a que el incesante dolor lo abandonara un poco.

- _¡Máscara Mortal!_

Era de nuevo Mu intentando comunicarse con su camarada telepáticamente.

- _¿Qué pasa Mu?-_ respondió el peliazul.

 _-¿Lograste acabar con Fafner?_

 _-No estoy seguro-_ hizo una pequeña pausa- _cuando lancé mi ataque desapareció y ya no sentí su cosmos. ¿Afrodita está contigo?_

 _-Sí, logró destruir la barrera, no llegó muy bien parado pero lo estoy curando para prepararnos a enfrentar a Andreas._

 _-¿Qué?-_ Máscara abrió los ojos como platos- _¿Tenemos que pelear con él?_

 _-Sí Máscara-_ su tono se volvió más serio- _tenemos que derrotarlo juntos, por lo visto ya tienes tu armadura y experimentó cambios como la de Afrodita pero mañana ya hablaremos de eso cuando vayamos al Yggdracil._

 _-¿Mañana?_

 _-Sí, Lyfia nos va a guiar por el árbol. Tienes que venir con nosotros Máscara Mortal._

 _-Está bien Mu, los acompañaré mañana._

 _-En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol toquen la tierra nos reuniremos todos aquí._

Y dicho eso, se dio por terminada la conversación.

El cangrejo comenzó a sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta. Tendría que pelear para que, lo más probable, perdiera su vida de nuevo y lo peor del caso, dejaría sola a Helena.

-¡Helena!- exclamó el santo. Se puso rápidamente de pie para luego comenzar a caminar con mucha dificultad a Asgard. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

El puesto de flores ya estaba cerrando y la castaña no miraba a Máscara por ni una parte. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse y miles de ideas comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

-Helena- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola!- dijo torpemente ¿pasa algo?

El dueño del pequeño puesto tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

-Mañana saldré a las afueras de Asgard a traer un pedido de flores que encargué, pero llegaron tantas que no podré con ellas yo solo, por eso quisiera pedirte que dejaras a tus hermanos conmigo para que me acompañen mañana temprano, para el anochecer estaremos de vuelta.

Los menores estaban emocionados al escuchar la invitación. Le rogaban a su hermana que les diera el permiso de ir.

-Está bien señor, pero cuide de ellos por favor- aceptó la asgardiana provocando la celebración de sus hermanos.

-Gracias Helena- el señor le regaló una sonrisa- tienen que venir desde ya conmigo para organizar algunas cosas.

Helena estuvo de acuerdo, se despidió de sus hermanitos y les ordenaba que se portaran bien a lo que ellos alegres le dijeron que sí. Terminaron de guardar todo y se fueron, a excepción de la ojiverde que decidió esperar un poco más al joven.

-Quizás… lo olvidó…- dijo para sí misma con un par de lágrimas asomándose.

Perdió toda la esperanza y decidió ir a casa, tenía miedo que algún loco la fuera a secuestrar de nuevo y no quería volver a correr el riesgo, lo más seguro es que ya nadie la salvaría.

Después de haber llegado a su hogar, fue directo a su habitación, se encerró y comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Le había dicho que iría por ella, hasta le había prometido que la cuidaría a ella y a sus hermanos. La confianza se desvanecía lentamente.

Luego de hora y media, la florista escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta de su habitación, caminó por la cocina y después de aproximarse a la puerta de salida, la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos azules, que esta vez, expresaban mucho dolor.

-Máscara…- apenas pudo mencionarlo, observando que portaba aquella armadura dorada.

-Helena… perdón…

Y el santo se desvaneció cayendo hacia enfrente, pero unos delgados brazos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para que no cayera directo al suelo.

* * *

 **Al menos ese árbol ya no será mucha molestia xc**

 **Hora de armaduras sensuales, digo, divinas (8, oh Afrodita, se ve tan sexy 7w7 *hace cara pícara* ok ya xD**

 **Que alguien me diga a donde fue Fafner D: esa escoria se ha vuelto una molestia e.e**

 **Quien lo diría, creo que el querido Afro es un poco amargado respecto a las bromas, debería de tener más sentido del humor xD**

 **Ahora resulta que los que se la van a llevar agarrados del chongo van a ser Dohko y Milo, si el mundo se acabo será por culpa de ellos hahaha e.e**

 **DM con esos pensamientos hacia Helena, bueno, ya los tenía pero ya no lo hace de una forma tan "¿lujuriosa?". Bueno, ya no es como con las demás mujeres que nomas era por diversión y ya, quiere hacerlo bien, bueno, ¿si me explico? xD espero que me entiendan ;n;**

 **Vaya, vaya, creo que llegar casi medio muerto a la casa de su novia y con la batalla al siguiente día no es muy buena idea D:**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este extraño capítulo xD nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Con su permiso

**Disculpen la demora D: pero por fin llegó el la continuación :3**

 **Confieso que si paré la escritura como por unos 3-4 días, pasé por algunos problemas estilo Deatmask y Helena de SoG que me desanimaron bastante y no traía ánimos de nada, pero ahora ya todo está un poco más normal y he vuelto a escribir :3**

 **Ahora reviews:**

 **sslove: Más acción viene en camino hahahaha xD. A Afrodita le gusta hacer pero no le gusta que le hagan xD, o quizás porque andaba medio muerto y eso lo había puesto de malas, hahaha -w-. Esperemos que nuestros amiguitos dorados salgan bien librados de la batalla ;n;. Dohko y Milo se harán super amiguis después de esto xD. Ya verás la reacción de la pequeña Helena en este capítulo :3. Gracias por tu review n.n**

 **Pasemos con el cap :3**

 **P.D: Toooooooodo el capítulo será candente pero también bastante cursi como para llorar azúcar -w-. Para los que no les guste mucho las escenas o lecturas "hot" (xD) no insulte o espere a que salga el siguiente cap (8.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13: Con su permiso**

 _Me preguntaron que había visto en ti, pero... me limité a sonreír porque un pirata jamás revela el contenido de su tesoro y yo, siendo el pirata con el tesoro oculto más grande, no iba a dejar que te descubrieran a ti, mi amor._

Máscara quedó inconsciente.

Helena logró atajarlo para luego colocarlo boca arriba en el suelo de madera. Era muy pesado para ella como para llevarlo a la cama.

Se quedó sentada a un lado del santo, no quitaba la mirada de las marcas púrpuras que adornaban su rostro. Le dio curiosidad y comenzó a acercar lentamente su mano derecha hasta hacer un leve contacto con aquellas marcas pero el contacto hizo que la retirara rápido como si hubiese tocado algo caliente.

No podía imaginarse el dolor por el que Cáncer estaba pasando al tener esas cosas casi hirviendo en la cara, fue cuando comprendió los gestos de dolor que hacía Afrodita cuando se enfrentó con Fafner al quedar mal herido.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención, fue la armadura dorada que estaba portando. Ella de inmediato recordó que Máscara no podía usarla porque lo había rechazado pero ahora la vestía. Se lo preguntaría más tarde ya que despertara.

Estaba asombrada de la musculatura del caballero, la armadura obviamente la llevaba ceñida, que gracias a eso resaltaba a la perfección su cuerpo atlético. La florista no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Cuando sostuvo al cangrejo antes de que callera, se percató de la temperatura de su armadura, que normalmente, por el metal son frías, pero esta la había sentido cálida. Colocó la misma mano con la que había tocado las marcas, sobre el pecho del caballero y vaya que se sorprendió del agradable calor que esta emanaba. Ya tenía otra pregunta más que realizarle al joven.

Le gustaba la máscara que portaba el caballero, la forma de cangrejo le llamaba bastante la atención.

- _Me pregunto si querrá prestármela-_ pensó mientras lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

Aun no quitaba la mano del pecho del santo de Cáncer, le gustaba sentir esa tibieza del metal dorado y el palpitar del corazón, que parecía que los latidos se estabilizaban en cada minuto.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a acercarla hacia el brazo de Máscara. La mayor parte de la extremidad estaba cubierto por el metal del oro, la tomó y comenzó a apretarla un poco con la curiosidad de saber si la armadura era bastante resistente y vaya que lo era, era como si quisiera hacer pedazos una dura roca.

Dejó de hacer presión y recorría con cuidado trazando cada detalle con él dedo, esa parte de la tibia armadura que cubría el brazo. Le encantaba la forma que tenía, tan bien detallada, que fuera de auténtico oro y bastante resistente y que fuera tan cálida.

Siguió recorriendo cuando sin querer, llegó a la piel desnuda del brazo del santo y colocó su mano casi en automático. Sentía los bien formados músculos de esa área, provocando un brusco sonrojo en el rostro de la florista. ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba "tocando" a su amado estando dormido, sin su consentimiento para realizar dicho acto aunque fuese uno lleno de "inocencia". No quería imaginarse a Máscara Mortal si sintiera o se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo Helena.

Alejó esa mano para tocar la capa blanca sobre la que estaba acostado, era bastante suave como si fuera de seda, pero no se imaginaba que fuera a ser muy resistente.

Después, acercó esa misma mano al rostro del cangrejo para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla derecha. Aquellas marcas púrpuras comenzaron a desaparecer y el semblante del caballero se relajó automáticamente.

En eso, Helena moría por darle un beso en los labios, uno casto, pero no sabía cómo dárselo adecuadamente estando él acostado. Por un momento, por su mente pasó una fugaz idea de subir con cuidado arriba de él para besarlo cómodamente, pero en eso, apartó rápidamente ambas manos del cuerpo para llevarlas a su pecho y moviendo velozmente la cabeza negativamente ruborizándose por aquella idea que había tenido. Aunque para sus adentros, muy en el fondo, moría de ganas por hacer algo así. Tenía que admitirlo, a los ojos de la florista, Máscara Mortal se veía mucho más atractivo con esa armadura dorada.

Se acercó lo más que pudo al costado del italiano, puso su mano nuevamente en la mejilla del joven y comenzó a acercar lentamente su níveo rostro al de su amado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras más se acercaba, no tenía mucha idea de cómo dar un bonito beso o una caricia, pero intentaba imaginárselo, como si se lo hicieran a ella para luego reproducirlo en la realidad. Luego de estar a escasos centímetros de los labios del caballero, depositó ese tierno beso lleno de inocencia y amor mientras acariciaba con benevolencia la mejilla de Cáncer.

Al haber terminado aquel besos casto, comenzó a separar sus labios de los de él, pero en eso, el peliazul sin abrir los ojos se despertó colocando su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Helena dirigiéndola de nuevo a sus labios para unirlos de nuevo, para esta vez, darle un apasionado beso.

La asgardiana se sorprendió bastante, deshizo la caricia para llevar su mano al suelo de madera para evitar perder el equilibrio, pero poco le duró. Máscara tomó rápidamente la delgada cintura de la castaña para luego girar cuidadosamente, sin dejar de besarla, y quedar arriba de ella.

-Eres una niña traviesa- susurró divertido el cangrejo al oído de la ojiesemeralda- sentí esa linda caricia que me estabas dando hace un momento- sonrió con picardía.

Helena abrió bastante los ojos y su rostro se volvía un tomate al escuchar a Máscara. ¿Entonces se estaba haciendo el dormido? Y sus labios fueron atrapados nuevamente para continuar ese apasionante beso, obligando a la joven a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Ese beso era un poco más brusco que el que le había dado por primera vez. Sentía la lengua de él recorrer velozmente su boca y danzar con la suya. Ella no sabía bien donde acomodar sus manos, así que las colocó en los brazos del santo sujetándolos en el área desnuda.

La castaña comenzó a acostumbrarse al ferviente beso del caballero y logró seguirle el ritmo. Se separaron unos segundos, jadeantes, para tomar aire para luego volver a formar esa intensa caricia. Máscara Mortal pegó mucho más su cuerpo a la de su amada pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla, pero al parecer, había olvidado que su armadura a pesar de que era cálida, no era muy cómoda, puesto que, a Helena le estaba calando un poco la dureza del metal.

La mano que sujetaba aquella fina cintura, comenzó a subir lentamente por el cuerpo de la ojiverde hasta llegar a rozar levemente uno de sus pechos.

-M-máscara…- murmuró Helena intentando deshacer el beso con el rostro bastante enrojecido.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- respondió el cangrejo sin querer dejar de besarla.

-E-espera.

En eso, el ojiazul calló en cuenta de que muy probablemente la asgardiana se hubiese puesto incómoda por esa pequeña acción que había llevado a cabo. Dejó de besarla, deshizo la caricia y se separó un poco pero aun quedando arriba de ella.

-Perdón Helena, no me pude contener- se disculpaba penosamente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes- si no quieres no te preocupes, respeto tus decisiones- le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-M-me gusta…- decía bastante nerviosa- solo que tu armadura me lastima un poco.

El caballero abrió bastante los ojos. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado que traía portando su armadura?

-¡Discúlpame Helena!- el cangrejo estaba bastante avergonzado.

Se quitó de encima de la florista y se sentó de mariposa en el suelo quedando frente a la castaña. Ella lo imitó, igual se sentó de mariposa quedando frente a él. Solamente contemplaban la mirada de cada quien.

-Helena- habló en casi un susurro apoyando su mano derecha en la mejilla de la castaña, uniendo su frente a la de ella- ¿Me permites hacerte mía esta noche?

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos como platos clavándose en aquellos bellos orbes color mar. Mostraban cierta inseguridad, si quería estar con Máscara Mortal pero le aterraba la idea de que fuera a hacer algo mal y sobre todo, que le fuera a doler.

-Y-yo… no se…- fue lo que puedo decir.

Cáncer tomó con ambas manos la cintura de la joven y la fue atrayendo hasta quedar arriba de él. La sentó en su regazo Helena quedando de frente a él y como si lo hubiera hecho entes, abrazó las caderas del santo con las piernas y llevó sus brazos a cuello. A decir verdad, se sentía bastante cómoda en esa posición.

-Si no quieres no lo hacemos- habló tranquilamente el peliazul- pero me gustaría pasar la noche contigo- esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- la ojiverde lo miró a los ojos algo preocupada.

-Esto no es tan fácil- abrazó más a la asgardiana quedando completamente pegado a ella, recargando su mentón en el fino hombro- como ya te diste cuenta, mi armadura ya está de regreso conmigo, por fin me ha vuelto a reconocer como su portador- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- pero… tengo que volver a pelar… y será mañana.

Helena no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrujaba y como nacía un gran nudo en su garganta. Se aferró más al italiano, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. No pudo creer que por fin había encontrado a alguien quien hubiera podido ser el amor de su vida, tenía que ir a morir así nada más. De sus bellos ojos verdes, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a nacer.

-Volverás… ¿verdad?- cuestionó con la voz cortada.

-Helena…- Máscara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos- la verdad no se… no sé qué tan fuerte sea el enemigo… no puedo asegurarte nada- la tristeza en su voz era bastante notoria- por favor, si muero… quiero que cumplas mi sueño más importante.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curiosa sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran.

-Que seas feliz.

La florista no pudo contener el llanto. Ocultó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de cáncer obligando a este a levantar la cabeza que tenía apoyada en el hombro de ella, colocando suavemente su mentón sobre la castaña cabeza de Helena. La abrazó con más fuerza e intentaba contener unas pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus orbes mar, pero tenía que ser fuerte delante de su chica, mientras ella descargaba todo el llanto que no podía contener.

-Hazme tuya- alcanzó a decir la joven entre sollozos, tomando un poco la calma.

Máscara se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su Helena.

-Mi amor, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer esto- decía tiernamente mientras levantaba con su mano cuidadosamente el mentón de la ojiverde obligándola a mirarlo.

-De verdad quiero hacerlo máscara- respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Ya no habrá vuelta atrás Helena- bromeó el peliazul dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que con sus pulgares, limpiaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas de la asgardiana.

-Discúlpame si no tengo experiencia… y si no lo hago bien. Yo sé que tu…- no pudo terminar de hablar por culpa de un sorpresivo beso del cangrejo.

-También es mi primera vez- dijo el santo en un susurro separando sus labios de los de Helena-

-¿Qué?- la ojiverde clavó su mirada en él sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Esta será la primera vez que hago el amor con la mujer que amo; la primera vez que entregaré no solo mi corazón, si no mi alma también. Seré todo tuyo esta noche.

La florista sintió cosas que nunca antes había sentido al escuchar esas palabras tan llenas de sinceridad salir de la boca del peliazul, de verdad no podía desaprovechar esa única oportunidad de estar solamente con él.

-Entonces, me encantaría ser tu mujer esta noche- dijo tímidamente levemente sonrojada sin dejar de mirar al caballero.

- _Con su permiso_ , déjeme amarla ahora y siempre.

Máscara fue invadido por miles de emociones que no podía explicar. Como si de un reflejo se tratara, besó efusivamente a la castaña, envolvió sus brazos en esa delgada cintura y se levantó obligando a su amada a abrazarlo más fuerte con sus piernas y brazos para no caer.

Se escuchaban los pasos metálicos que daba el santo al dirigirse a la pared que tenía más cerca para acorralar a Helena mientras la seguía besando y sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía en calor, como moría en hacerla solamente suya, deseando que si fuera un sueño jamás se despertara. Ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Dejó de besar sus labios y se dirigió a morder y besar suavemente su pequeña oreja para luego descender a su níveo cuello cubriéndolo de besos provocando que la ojiverde dejara libres unos débiles suspiros cerrando sus ojos y sentir esas delicadas caricias que le hacían estremecerse.

Luego, Máscara volvió a subir a sus labios mordiéndolos delicadamente sin llegar a lastimarla, cuando de sorpresa, Helena mordió con más fuerza los labios del cangrejo pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Yo creía que eras completamente inocente- decía el santo sin dejar de besarla, sonriendo con picardía, apegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Quiero aprender a complacerte- le respondió la castaña con un tono de voz diferente, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el éxtasis de ese momento. Definitivamente, estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por darle la mejor noche de su vida a su amado.

Máscara comenzaba a excitarse cada vez más, pero no iba a dejar que sus instintos se apoderaran de él y hacer todo mecánicamente. Admitía que las palabras que le había dicho Helena lo emocionaron bastante, estaba dispuesto a hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable, pero también lo haría lo más lindo posible.

Separó a la florista de la pared y con pasos lentos comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación aun cargando a la joven sin dejar de besarla. Después de haber entrado la recostó con cuidado en su cama colocándose arriba de ella.

-Espera un momento Helena- le susurró mientras se levantaba para reincorporarse.

-¿Pasa algo?- Indagó mirándolo confundida sentándose al borde de la cama.

En eso, el santo concentró su cosmos para despojarse de su armadura, quedando ésta a un lado tomando la forma del reconocido cangrejo violinista haciendo que esos ojos verdes se posaran sorprendidos en esa bella figura de metal dorado para luego, ser guardada automáticamente en su caja quedando a un lado de la cama. No apartaba la vista de la caja de oro que tenía tallada la constelación de Cáncer y la figura del cangrejo.

-Gracias a ti ha vuelto a mí- por fin pudo hablar el italiano mirando la caja de oro haciendo que la vista de la joven se posara sobre Máscara- estaba peleando por ti para que estuvieras a salvo, que nada te pasara. Creo que me ha perdonado.- No podía parar de sonreír.

La asgardiana no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Después sus labios fueron rápidamente atrapados por los de Cáncer tomándola por sorpresa llevándola lentamente hasta arriba de la cama besándola frenéticamente. Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer lentamente aquella figura desde las caderas de la joven nívea pasando por su delgada cintura y finalmente posarla en uno de esos delicados pechos que tanto ansiaba por tocar.

La florista no pudo evitar en dejar salir un pequeño gemido que quedó atrapado entre los besos de su amado. Abrazaba su espalda y sentía como su piel se erizaba el tacto de aquella zona. Al ya no tener su armadura, intentaba apegarlo más a ella, cubriéndose de aquel agradable calor corporal.

Aquella mano traviesa comenzó a descender por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, pero esta vez, comenzó a ir más abajo adentrándose por dentro de la falda del vestido avanzando muy lentamente sintiendo esa suave textura de su piel tan perfecta. Podía sentir como la respiración de Helena comenzó a agitarse más y más al comenzar a entrar en aquella zona prohibida. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca, la acariciaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo para no lastimarla.

-Mis manos son muy fuertes capaces de ejercer una energía bastante destructiva, pero también son tan delicadas como no te imaginas, te prometo que no voy a lastimarte- le susurraba melosamente, acariciando la suave mejilla ruborizada de la castaña.

-Para serte sincera…- decía ella en un hilo de voz- tengo miedo que me vaya a doler.- comenzó a sentir una gran pena al hacerle esa confesión a Máscara Mortal.

-Seré tan cuidadoso como no te imaginas- le sonreía dulcemente.

Volvió a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez, más dulcemente. Era la primera vez que el santo besaba de esa manera, despacio, tierno, no como lo hacía antes y desde que le hacía siempre: rudo, a veces un tanto agresivo.

Por parte de Helena, estaba extasiada con esa delicada caricia que sentía por parte del cangrejo. No podía evitar dar pequeños gemidos. En veces, el peliazul dejaba de besarla solo para escucharla, de verdad, comenzaba a volverse loco e intentaba contener esas insaciables ganas de poder hacerla suya. La ojiverde, en ese momento comenzó a recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo Afrodita hace tiempo: " _Solo quiero decirte que no entregues tu cuerpo así nomás, es como un templo sagrado que tienes que cuidar y no puedes dejar entrar a cualquiera, solamente a esa persona que sea digna de protegerlo"._ Definitivamente, Máscara Mortal sería el cuidador de su templo.

-Creo que la ropa está comenzando a estorbar- sonrió pícaramente el caballero.

Helena lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al pensar que se mostraría desnuda por primera vez frente a un hombre. Temía que no fuese a ser lo suficientemente atractiva para él, que fuera a decepcionarse por no tener un cuerpo lindo de figura de ensueño como las mujeres anteriores de Máscara.

El santo le quitó las botas y luego se dio a la tarea de retirar ese vestido marrón claro dejándola en prendas menores de color blanco. Y como si fuera un reflejo, la asgardiana no dudó en cubrirse un poco con sus manos.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo, es perfecto- le hablaba seductoramente al oído, cosa que le encantaba a la joven, volvió a posicionarse arriba de ella, colocó su mano en su pecho y comenzó un recorrido hasta su abdomen- a mí me encanta.

Helena se sintió bastante aliviada y muy feliz, pero ahora había llegado su turno. Dejó todas esas penas a un lado y con la cara casi como un tomate, le retiró aquella camiseta negra de su cuerpo quedando con el torso desnudo. Acarició su espalda con ambas manos y aunque sonara raro, la piel de Máscara era muy suave.

El santo decidió desnudarse por completo te una vez. Se sacó sus botas y terminó por quitarse los pantalones. Se enterneció bastante al mirar a su amada bastante ruborizada cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos mirando a otro lado. Sonrió, se acercó y comenzó a besar su suave abdomen sacando a Helena de todo pensamiento que estuviera teniendo en ese momento. Lentamente, comenzó a quitarle el sostén, batalló un poco pero lo logró, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Ella no dudó en cubrirse al instante.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo Helena- le hablaba con ternura.

-Pero… no son perfectos…- respondió muy apenada.

-A mí me encantan, no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, son perfectos.

La miró embelesado por un momento y luego bajó a besar aquellas puntas que coronaban aquellos montes níveos. Máscara estaba completamente perdido, y Helena, sentía una sensación que quisiera sentir más seguido, acariciando el cabello azul mar del italiano.

Luego de un rato, levantó la mirada para posicionarla con aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿Estás lista mi amor?- le preguntó con voz suave.

La florista sólo se limitó a asentir nerviosamente.

Retiró la última prenda que quedaba dejándola a un lado, deleitándose con aquel cuerpo que tenía frente a él, sintiendo cosas nuevas que en su vida había experimentado, sería con la mujer que comenzó a amar con todas sus fuerzas.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la joven, juntando su cuerpo a la de ella tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Si te duele, aprieta mi mano- lo dijo casi en un susurro- pero si no te sientes lista para esto, sólo tienes que decirlo y yo lo respetaré- le sonreía tiernamente.

-Quiero hacerlo amor- lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole. De verdad deseaba ser suya.

Máscara acarició el fino rostro de Helena con la mano que le quedaba libre, y con mucho cuidado, se dio a la tarea de adentrarse en aquel frágil cuerpo que parecería romperse si no tenía cuidado. Se sorprendía de lo increíblemente estrecho que era ese lugar, batallaba para poder penetrarla, hasta que logró romper aquella barrera que separaba la inocencia a convertirse en mujer de la castaña. Sentía como esa pequeña mano apretaba con fuerza la suya y como una mueca de dolor nacía de aquel rostro. Y una traviesa lágrima comenzó a resbalar de uno de esos orbes esmeralda pero el índice de Máscara la atrapó secándola completamente.

-Perdóname Helena- le decía bastante preocupado dándose la idea del gran dolor que le había provocado.

-E-estoy bien- miraba sonriente al ojiazul mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su amplia espalda con la mano que le quedaba libre.

El cangrejo sonrió y comenzó a embestirla lentamente mientras ella se acostumbraba a tenerla dentro y a que el dolor aminorara. Luego de algunos minutos, los tímidos gemidos de la castaña comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la habitación. Fueron como una señal para Máscara de que podía aumentar la intensidad de su vaivén. Besaba frenéticamente su cuello y luego regresaba a sus labios, acariciaba su cabello castaño y le decía cuanto la amaba.

Helena estaba extasiada, no podía evitar curvar su espalda por el placer que sentía en ese momento, quería vivir ese instante por siempre, tenerlo tan cerca de ella siendo un solo cuerpo, comunicarse solamente con la mirada y cubriendo sus cuerpos de caricias. Definitivamente, la mejor noche que ellos tendrían, y quizás la última.

-Helena… ya no puedo más…- decía el santo en un hilo de voz.

La castaña lo miró profundamente aprisionándolo en su abrazo, dándole a entender que le concedía el permiso regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El cangrejo la embestía con más fuerza haciendo gemir como nunca a su amada, cosa que a él le encantaba y le excitaba demasiado hasta que terminó dentro de ella.

Cayó rendido abrazando a la florista apegándola lo más que podía a su pecho desnudo, ambos cubiertos por aquellas sábanas blancas. Acariciaba su cabellera castaña y Helena se acurrucaba en su pecho siendo arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Máscara.

La asgardiana no tardó en quedarse dormida con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Máscara intentaba no dejarse vencer por el sueño solo por tratar de ver un poco más a la joven que ahora dormía en sus brazos, la que se entregó solamente para él, aquella que con sus caricias había escrito su nombre en su cuerpo, la que le daba tranquilidad, quien lo hacía sentir completo.

-Helena, nunca olvidaré esta maravillosa noche- le susurraba débilmente al oído- eres lo que me hacía falta para darle el color a mi vida, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por sobrevivir y estar siempre a tu lado. Me da igual si al hacerlo los dioses lo miraran como un pecado, no me importaría si me despojaran de mi armadura, de mis poderes, pero con estar toda la eternidad contigo, todo lo vale. Pero ahora, primero tengo que salvar este lugar, en donde tú vives. Te amo mi florecita- terminó por darle un tierno beso en la frente para después, terminar dormido.

* * *

 **No me maten ;n; *se esconde en donde pueda***

 **Ya no supe si esto fue un lemon, lime, toronja, naranja o no se que cítrico pero me quedó raro x'D, quise mezclar lo sensual con lo romántico pero como que aun no se me da muy bien escribir este tipo de género sin terminar con l a cara roja hahahahaha xD.**

 **No quería que quedara tan "¿agresivo?", bueno, espero que me entiendan, también quería que me quedara así bonito con un poco de cursilería (no puedo evitar ser cursi, aiuda D:) pero espero que les guste.**

 **Helena parecía inocente, pero se podría decir que ella empezó a alterarle las hormonas al cangrejito, de por si ya andaba loco, eso lo hizo explotar xD. ¿Pero como pudo olvidar que traía la armadura puesta? El metal no es lo más cómodo del mundo que digamos -w-.**

 **La frase en cursiva la vi en fb, hahahaha (todo veo de ahí -w-)**

 **Y disculpen la demora, pero si andaba como mascarita en estos días, pero ya ando mejor y casi todo ya está resuelto, pero aun así tardaré un poco en publicar porque en estos días hago examen para la uni (otra vez, me vi la necesidad de cambiarme y ocupaba hacer examen D:) y ando estudiando, hahaha xc.**

 **Bueno, espero que no me golpeen mucho D:**

 **Nos leemos luego *sale corriendo***


	14. Chapter 14: El hombre que te amó con tod

**¡Aquí hedgehog reportándose! Estamos como a uno o dos capítulos de terminar esta historia *empieza a llorar*. Estoy indecisa porque ya se cómo va a terminar pero no estoy segura que tanto se va a alargar el final, por eso no se si ya solo va a quedar un capítulo o saldrá otro más xD**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que todo salga bien D:. Creo que a todos nos gustaría tener a un santo inconsciente en el piso xD. Todas las emociones se apoderaron de ti, lo bueno que te dejaron con vida hahaha *-*. Yo también me he preguntado como será vestir una armadura -w-. Esperemos que todo salga bien en la batalla, será horrible que esos dos no puedan estar juntos, pero eso lo descubrirás más adelante :3**

 **Ahora al fic :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14: El hombre que te amó con todas sus fuerzas**

- _Máscara Mortal._

La voz de Mu comunicándose vía cosmos resonaba en la cabeza del aun dormido cangrejo.

- _Máscara Mortal._

Volvió a insistir pero esta vez, un poco más desesperado.

-¿Mmm…?- gruñó bastante adormilado el santo de la cuarta casa, abriendo lentamente los ojos mirando primeramente a Helena quien yacía profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

- _Máscara, responde._

 _-¿Qué pasa Mu?-_ contestó el de la cuarta casa algo molesto.

 _-Tengo noticias que no te van a agradar nada._

El pelilila comenzó a contarle la situación haciendo que el caballero sintiera la sangre más helada que el polvo de diamante de Hyoga y Camus juntos. Se encontraba en shock y lo único que pudo hacer fue inconscientemente abrazar fuertemente a Helena, como si alguien quisiera arrebatársela de su lado. No pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus orbes mar y apretar los dientes.

 _-Mu… ¿estás seguro de que eso es verdad?-_ interrogó bastante incrédulo.

- _Completamente seguro, a parte, todo empieza a tener sentido-_ respondió fingiendo tranquilidad.

- _Me niego a irme con ustedes, ya encontré lo que necesitaba y no pienso perderlo-_ sentenció.

- _Todos vamos a morir si no vienes. ¿Qué no quieres un buen futuro para Helena?_

Máscara ya no supo que decir, el lemuriano tenía razón. Para vencer a Andreas era necesaria la ayuda de los doce caballeros dorados. Ya no tenía más opción.

- _Ya empiezan a salir los primeros rayos del sol-_ dijo Mu desanimado- _¿contaremos contigo?_

 _-No se vayan sin mí-_ terminó por aceptar y con eso, la comunicación llegó a su fin.

Se sentía destrozado, no podía pasarle eso a él. Lo único que podía hacer era tener a su florista entre sus brazos por el corto tiempo que le quedaba antes de reunirse con sus camaradas.

- _¿Qué pecados me faltan de pagar maldita sea?-_ se reprendía mentalmente- _¿Qué tengo que hacer para vivir tranquilamente con la mujer que amo?_

Una lágrima escapó de sus orbes azules que miraban a la nada, nunca había experimentado una tristeza tan profunda como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Sabía que nunca había sido un buen hombre, pero al morir en Yomotzu había creído que todos sus pecados habían sido perdonados, pero parecía que los dioses no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por aquellas delgadas cortinas azules claro. Ya era momento de irse.

Le dio un último beso en la frente a la castaña y comenzó a levantarse con cuidado para no despertarla, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la cama pero dándole la espalda a Helena quien comenzó a despertar poco a poco al sentir el movimiento que había hecho el cangrejo. Se levantaba torpemente recargándose en su codo, como estaba recién levantada se le hacía borrosa la visión pero pudo identificar al caballero que comenzó a elevar su cosmos para poder observar como la armadura salía de su caja para vestir el cuerpo de Máscara.

-¿Máscara?- lo llamó con voz adormilada.

-Helena- se giró rápidamente quedando frente a ella.

-¿Ya te irás?- indagó sin mucho ánimo levantándose torpemente y caminar hacia el cangrejo.

-Sí Helena- respondió con igual desánimo.

La asgardiana lo abrazó y su abrazo fue correspondido. El calor de la armadura era tan agradable para esa madrugada fría. No pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas, de verdad deseaba con todo su corazón que saliera con vida.

-¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

-Sí- fue lo que la castaña pudo responder para luego encaminarlo a la salida.

Máscara abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue fijar la vista al firmamento que comenzaba a colorearse con el nacimiento del sol medio eclipsado. Cerró los puños tan fuerte que no pudo evitar sangrar por la fuerza que había ejercido preocupando bastante a Helena. Algo le estaba ocultando.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó la joven evidentemente preocupada.

-Helena…- seguía apretando los puños.

-Estás muy preocupado, ¿verdad?- se abrazó del antebrazo derecho del santo.

-Helena… no sé cómo decírtelo…- bajó la mirada. La culpa lo estaba matando.

-No entiendo nada Máscara- la voz de la castaña estaba por quebrarse.

-Aunque llegara a salir victorioso…- hizo una pausa- de todas maneras moriré.

Helena abrió sus ojos como platos, bastante incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que aun ganando la batalla la vida le sería arrebatada de nuevo?

-¿Estás diciendo que no volverás?- su voz terminó por quebrarse siendo presa de unas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus níveas mejillas.

-Mu me habló telepáticamente hace un momento y eso me contó, la tal Lyfia, la amiga de Aioria resultó ser la reencarnación de Odín o algo así y fue quien nos resucitó con la única tarea de acabar con Andreas antes de que lo haga con el mundo y ya después de vencer… nuestras almas regresarán al reino de los muertos.

-¿No puede haber una excepción?- preguntaba desesperadamente aferrándose del brazo del santo.

-No lo sé- estaba de piedra sin hacer ni un movimiento- ojalá lo supiera pero no creo que la haya, a parte… nosotros ya morimos una vez.

Un desagradable silencio llegó llenándolos de tensión sin saber qué hacer. Máscara logró reaccionar y envolvió el frágil cuerpo de Helena entre sus brazos apegándola a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Ambos derramaron lágrimas, no podían contenerlas. El cangrejo comenzó a besar frenéticamente a la florista aferrándose a ella.

-Ojalá hubiera más tiempo para hacerte de nuevo el amor- le habló en un hilo de voz al oído de la joven, que lo único que logró fue hacerla llorar más.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- apenas pudo hablar a causa del molesto nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

-Te juro que es lo que más quiero mi Helenita, pero tengo que obedecer órdenes- maldecía mentalmente aquel día en que se inició como caballero de Athena.- ¿Cumplirás con lo que me prometiste anoche?

-Lo intentaré- respondió entre sollozos.

-Nada de que lo vas a intentar, vas a hacerlo- ordenó, juntando su frente con la de ella.

-Está bien.

-A parte, quiero se siempre recuerdes algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miró con profunda tristeza.

-Quiero que me recuerdes como el hombre que te amó con todas sus fuerzas.

La joven no pudo contener más el llanto y se lanzó al torso del cangrejo ocultando su húmedo rostro a causa de las lágrimas.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, en silencio, derramando lágrimas que parecían no tener fin hasta que llegó el momento en que tenían que separarse.

-Ya tengo que irme amor- hablaba pesadamente- mis camaradas me están esperando.

La joven no habló, sólo se separaba lentamente del cangrejo, completamente resignada a que ese era su destino como gurrero que tiene que defender al mundo del mal.

Máscara la tomó por el mentón obligándolo a clavar su vista en la suya para luego darle un tierno y cálido beso y finalmente, marcharse de ahí.

Helena solo podía observar cómo se marchaba a pasos lentos, no miraba hacia atrás, no quería ser visto por la florista que unas nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus orbes azules. La castaña sintió como su corazón de partía en miles de pedazos. Estaba estática llevándose una de sus manos hecha puño a su pecho haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por querer aminorar esa horrible molestia que comenzó a sentir junto con el ardor de las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. Siguió sin quitarle la mirada a su caballero, hasta que este comenzó a correr para apresurar el paso y así desaparecer de su vista esmeralda.

- _Nunca voy a olvidarte_ \- fue lo único que podía pensar.

Mientras tanto, los dorados se estaban reuniendo en el hogar temporal del santo de la primera casa portando sus armaduras. Ya estaban casi todos reunidos incluyendo a Lyfia, solamente faltaban Máscara Mortal, Shaka, Aioros y Camus quien desafortunadamente estaba en el bando enemigo.

-Oye niña- habló con tono autoritario el santo de Escorpión- ¿de verdad estás completamente segura que esta vida es temporal y que al acabar con esta misión volveremos a morir?

-Milo, no seas grosero- interrumpió un molesto Aioria- ¿qué no ves que tus preguntas incomodan?

-No es culpa mía tener tantas dudas- replicó el santo.

-No te preocupes Aioria- Lyfia intentaba tranquilizar al León tomándolo suavemente del antebrazo sonriéndole dulcemente, logrando domar al felino.

-Parece que de león te bajaron a gatito- se burlaba el de la octava casa imitando a un gato haciendo enfurecer a su compañero de armas.

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- rugió el de la quinta casa a punto de electrocutar a Milo con su relámpago de voltaje.

-¡¿SE PUDEN TRANQULIZAR PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS?!

La imponente voz de Saga de Géminis se hizo escuchar en ese lugar, que muy probablemente hasta Andreas debió de haber escuchado con semejante grito, pero funcionó. Milo y Aioria se calmaron al instante mirando atónitos a su compañero que les provocó un terrible escalofrío cruzando sus espinas dorsales, pero también atrapó la atención de los demás santos que estaban ahí. Mu estaba concentrándose para contactar a Máscara por vía cosmos pero se desconcentró, Aldebarán estaba sentado en la nieve intentando calmarse antes de la batalla pero se llevó el gran susto de su vida, Dohko se había subido a un árbol de por ahí cerca para aprovechar y tomar una pequeña siesta mientras llegaban los otro pero el grito lo hizo despertarse de un salto dándole un doloroso abrazo al suelo, Shura sólo se le quedaba viendo deseando nunca en su vida hacer algo que hiciera enfurecer al geminiano y Afrodita lo observó con los ojos como platos puesto que iba saliendo cuando ocurrió aquel hecho.

-Si vuelvo a verlos pelear, juro que los mandaré a otra dimensión y nunca saldrán de ahí ¿estamos?- fulminaba con la mirada especialmente a Milo que sabía muy bien que podía llegar a ser un busca pleitos cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Sí Saga!- respondieron rápidamente al unísono los santos de Leo y Escorpión.

-¿Pero que es todo ese escándalo?- preguntaba confundido el santo de Cáncer recién llegando.

-Hubo un problema con Milo y Aioria pero ya los calmó Saga- explicaba Shura.

-Ya veo- miró al santo de Géminis- estar varios años escuchando los gritos de Saga ya debería de ser un poco normal.

-Llegaste Máscara Mortal- se acercaba el santo de Piscis.

-¡Afrodita!- el italiano se sorprendió al verlo de pie completamente recuperado- en lugar de rosa eres como la mala hierba- se burlaba.

-Ya se me hacía raro que te tardaras con tus estúpidos chistes- respondió sin un gesto en el rostro- aunque por cierto- su semblante cambió a preocupación- ¿cómo dejaste a Helena?

-¿Quién?- el santo de capricornio abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido mirando fijamente a Máscara.

El peliazul no hizo más que bajar tristemente la mirada hasta que se escuchó la voz de Aioria ordenando que pusieran atención.

-Compañeros- habló autoritariamente el león- Lyfia les explicará bien lo de la nueva vida.

La peliazul comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo y los santos dorados le prestaban mucha atención, a excepción de cierto caballero de Cáncer que estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mu- Afrodita llamó al santo de Aries en voz baja.

-¿Sucede algo Afrodita?- indagó el pelilia con el semblante un poco preocupado.

-Me preocupa Máscara- miró de reojo al peliazul que aún se encontraba mirando a la nada- él ya encontró su felicidad aquí y eso de que aunque salgamos victoriosos volveremos a morir parece que no lo tiene muy contento.

-Eso pude notar cuando hablé con él hace rato- el de la primera casa dio un largo suspiro- pero este es nuestro deber y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Y así es como pasó- terminó de hablar la joven.

-Ahora yo les hablaré de algo muy importante y que tenemos que tomar en cuenta- habló Mu- las armaduras divinas.

-¿Armaduras divinas?- cuestionó Milo, nada extraño de él.

-Cuando quemamos nuestro cosmos al límite, nuestras armaduras pueden llegar a tener esa transformación al haber sido benditas por nuestras diosa- hizo una breve pausa- Aioria, Aldebarán, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal ya experimentaron ese cambio, pero solamente dura un tiempo antes de caer completamente débiles, pero en ese momento, el poder se llega a comparar con la de un Dios…

-Entonces eso será suficiente para matar a ese loco de Andreas- exclamó Milo bastante entusiasmado, interrumpiendo a Mu, pero no vio llegar otro puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Dohko.

-¡¿Quieres dejar que terminen de hablar los demás?!- reprendía el santo de Libra.

-¡¿Y tú quieres dejar de golpearme cada vez que hablo?!- enfrentaba bastante molesto al viejo maestro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se agita tu diminuto cerebro de hormiga por todo tu cráneo permitiéndote pensar?- se burlaba Dohko con descaro.

-¡Has llegado muy lejos, estúpido!- amenazó el griego apuntando su uña carmesí directo al caballero de Libra.

Pero en eso, ambos comenzaron a sentir como una mirada los taladraba, esa mirada verde aguamarina que hizo estremecer de terror a aquel par de caballeros que, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a voltear torpemente para encontrarse con el dueño de la mirada que los fulminara. Por un momento, Dohko y Milo parecía que alucinaban que de aquel ser, en vez de emanar cosmos de su cuerpo, eran enormes llamas por la cólera que corría por sus venas, en especial, por aquel escorpión que ya lo tenía hasta el límite en poco tiempo. Las miradas de los demás caballeros, incluyendo a Máscara Mortal, se posaron en aquel trío que parecería que entrarían en una guerra de mil días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En eso, Lyfia comenzó a caminar hacia ellos para calmar al geminiano que no estaba dudando en usar la explosión de galaxias.

-Espera Lyfia- Aioria la detuvo suavemente por el brazo- será mejor que no te acerques a Saga, cuando está enojado, todo mundo es su enemigo.

-Pero no pueden pelear entre ellos- la peliazul no apartaba la mirada de aquellos caballeros.

-No te preocupes- intervino Mu bastante confiado- no pasará nada, sólo espero que no tarden demasiado.

Saga comenzó a mirar con furia al pobre santo de Escorpio que sentía que caería muerto en cualquier momento. El corazón se le aceleró, temía que las marcas púrpuras le saldrían en la cara y que su cosmos se desvanecería en el aire dejando su cuerpo sin vida.

El momento siguió bastante tenso por un par de minutos hasta que al de la tercera casa se le ocurrió que ya era bastante castigo en acalambrar a Milo, desvió la mirada y de alejó de aquel par provocando que Dohko liberara todo aquel aire que contenía en un suspiro y Escorpio caer desmayado al suelo.

-Al menos así estará callado por un momento- habló el santo de Libra para sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo iremos a destruir es mentado árbol?- cuestionaba Cáncer algo impaciente.

-Camus es bastante obvio que no vendrá- contestó serio Afrodita.

-Shaka nos alcanzará después- intervino Aries- acaba de decirme que tiene que ponerse en contacto con Athena de nuevo.

-Y no creo que Aioros venga- dijo el santo de Leo algo desanimado al mencionar a su hermano.

-Tarde o temprano nos encontraremos con él, no te preocupes- Shura intentaba confortarlo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Aioros debe de estar preparándose en algún lugar, ya lo verás Aioria- decía bastante animado Aldebarán.

-¡Entonces rumbo a Yggdracil!- Exclamó Dohko eufórico levantando el puño derecho al aire sobre su cabeza.

-Esperen- habló Lyfia- tienes que saber algo más.

-¿Y de que se trata?- indagó Afrodita.

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando nos estemos acercando al Yggdracil- dirigió su mirada hacia Afrodita y Aldebarán- ¿ustedes dos no notaron algo raro cuando fueron por última vez hacia allá?

-A decir verdad…- Tauro hacía memoria- sentía como si algo me estuviera siguiendo cuando fui a ayudar a Afrodita.

-Igual yo- habló Piscis- a veces parecía como si estuviera viendo alguna sombra o algo parecido- se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla pensando en que era lo que podría ser- tardé un poco en llegar, era como si hubiera pasado por un laberinto.

-Es porque si hay una especie de laberinto alrededor de Yggdracil- intervino Lyfia- se llama Fimbulvetr y todo el que se atreva a entrar es muy probable que se engañado por visiones ya sea por algún temor o porque tienen cierta obscuridad en sus corazones.

-Hay que ponerse atentos muchachos- decía el santo de Leo muy decidido.

-Entonces vámonos antes de perder más tiempo- ordenó Máscara bastante fastidiado.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha, pero antes de avanzar más, el viejo maestro detuvo su caminata.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Milo?- cuestionó señalando el cuerpo aún desmayado del escorpión.

-Yo me encargo- contestó Saga fríamente, caminando hacia el santo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

Todos miraban con cierto temor al santo de Géminis de que fuera a matar al peliazul, Dohko se acercó un poco a su compañero por si acaso. El de la tercera casa se paró a un lado de Escorpio, se agachó y después de contemplarlo algunos segundos, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que todos sintieron como si ellos la hubieran recibido haciendo que algunos se llevaran una mano a la mejilla. Milo despertó sobresaltado por el inmenso dolor que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna más que abrir bastante los ojos y produciendo sonidos de dolor.

-Asunto arreglado- terminó de decir Saga poniéndose de nuevo de pie y volver a caminar hacia el grupo.

Dohko intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa y se acercó a su compañero para auxiliarlo.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda- Libra le extendió la mano sonriente debido a la risa que seguía conteniendo.

-Supongo que gracias- tomó difícilmente la mano de su compañero llevando su otra mano libre a su rostro hinchado que contenía la huella de la mano de Saga- ¿pero qué demonios le sucede a ese tipo? De la noche a la mañana ya la trae contra mí- decía molesto.

-Me pregunto porque será- dijo con sarcasmo el viejo maestro rodando los ojos.

Todos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Máscara Mortal detuvo su paso unos segundos contemplando con tristeza por última vez aquella ciudad en donde dejó a su florista, muy probablemente esperando su regreso.

-¿Todo está en orden?- Afrodita se acercaba tranquilamente a su amigo.

-Sí Afrodita, sólo que…- hizo una pausa- de verdad la voy a extrañar- intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes- intentaba animar a su compañero- ella estará bien, de seguro podrán estar juntos en otro momento.

Máscara sólo pudo mirar brevemente a Piscis y asentir levente con la cabeza para luego seguir su camino.

Continuaron con su larga caminata, llevaban casi media hora de recorrido cuando extrañamente, todos se encontraban en caminos diferentes y una espesa neblina les impedía la visibilidad.

- _¿Se encuentran bien?-_ Mu intentó contactarlos telepáticamente.

- _Estamos bien_ \- respondió Aioria- Lyfia está aquí conmigo, el resto se debió de haber separado por la niebla que apareció de la nada.

- _Aun siento sus cosmos, no deben de estar muy lejos-_ opinó el pelilila.

Entre más se adentraban, sensaciones extrañas comenzaron a percibir cada uno de los santos de Athena, era como si alguien los estuviera observando desde las sombras. En eso, a Aioria, Dohko, Aldebarán y Milo fueron presas de un ataque de esas extrañas sombras que tomaron la forma de aquellos cinco caballeros de bronce, que se suponía que estaban peleando en el inframundo. Liberaron una ardua batalla llena de confusión, hasta que Lyfia les recordó que ahí en ese lugar, era muy común que eso sucediera.

Máscara Mortal iba caminando solitariamente al percatarse que su compañero Afrodita no estaba con él. Le dio poca importancia, pues quería estar solo por un momento maldiciendo su destino.

-¡Máscara!- se escuchó una tierna voz entre la niebla.

El cangrejo creyó reconocer de quien provenía y desesperadamente comenzó buscar por todos lados con la mirada a aquella persona.

-Por aquí Máscara- era esa misma voz que provenía de un par de árboles más adelante.

El peliazul caminaba presurosamente cuando detuvo en seco su andar al contemplar con sus propios ojos como una silueta iba saliendo detrás de aquellos árboles medianos. Tendría que estar loco como para no reconocer esa frágil figura. Estaba completamente desconcertado ¿Qué estaba haciendo su linda florista en aquel lugar?

-¿Helena?- apenas de atrevió a preguntar sin poder creer lo que estaba contemplando.

-Máscara, me alegra verte de nuevo- le dijo la castaña con esa misma amabilidad regalándole una sonrisa que para los ojos de Cáncer le parecía tan real- ven conmigo- le propuso acercándose rápidamente a él tomándolo de la muñeca y llevarlo por aquel laberinto.

El santo estaba hipnotizado, confundido y perplejo a la vez. No pronunció palabra alguna, era como si estuviera en otro mundo, hasta que comenzó a sentir como si se estuviera cansando demasiado.

-Helena… espera- por fin pudo hablar, pero torpemente para luego detener su andar.

-¿Pasa algo Máscara?- el semblante de Helena cambió a preocupación.

-Me siento muy cansado, me gustaría que descansáramos por un momento.

La castaña le sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a aproximarse al cuerpo del cangrejo envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo que fue correspondido rápidamente provocando el peliazul cerrara sus orbes mar. Su calor se sentía tan real al igual que su cuerpo ¿acaso si era ella?

-Máscara…- musitó la asgardiana.

-Helena…- dijo en voz baja pero abrió de pronto los ojos al no sentir el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos.

-¡Máscara!- un fuerte grito se escuchó a lo lejos. Era de la fémina quien iba siendo arrastrada por la obscuridad.

El italiano no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, era esa misma pesadilla que había tenido muchos días atrás, esa pesadilla que ahora estaba viviendo en carne propia. Se sentía en shock, no sabía qué hacer y eso lo estaba matando.

-¡HELENA!- logró reaccionar pronunciando en grito el nombre de la joven y corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarla, pero parecía que entre más rápido corría más difícil se le hacía alcanzarla poco a poco se iba adentrando a una profunda obscuridad.

Siguió corriendo por un rato más pero se sentía tan débil que cayó de rodillas en la espesa nieve jadeando por la falta de aire. Miró rápidamente por todos lados para ver si había rastro de Helena pero no fue así. Sentía como su pecho se iba destrozando poco a poco hasta que sintió una presencia bastante maligna. Sus ojos deleitaron a esa gran bestia negra enfrente de él que no dudaba en atacarlo y terminar con su vida. Lo miró profundamente y se abalanzó sobre el santo, quien este no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡MASCARA!- se escuchó gritar una voz que se acercó rápidamente.

El cangrejo deseó estar muerto en ese momento. Esa terrible sombra eran esas gruesas raíces del Yggdracil que iban a terminar con la vida del santo de Cáncer, pero la vida que arrebataron fue otra. Una de las raíces había atravesado el cuerpo de Afrodita, quien momentos antes había sentido el perturbado cosmos de su mejor amigo y fue lo más rápido que pudo a socorrerlo, llegando justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

-¡AFRODITA!- Máscara Mortal no pudo evitar en dar un fuerte alarido.

-Se fuerte, hermano mío- fue lo que pudo pronuncias Piscis en un hilo de voz antes de ser cubierto por las raíces y desaparecer entre aquel bosque siendo llevado al lugar donde Andreas se encontraba oculto y frente a él, en donde se alimentaba el fruto del mal con los cosmos de los caballeros, y teniendo el cuerpo de Afrodita en su poder, le comenzaría a ser de gran utilidad para acelerar el crecimiento de ese maligno poder.

El de la cuarta casa no podía creer lo que había visto ¿cómo podían pasarla todas esas cosas a él? Primero, tenía que resignarse a que nunca volvería a estar con el amor de su vida y luego ver morir a esa persona que consideraba su hermano frente a sus ojos sólo para salvarle la vida. De verdad, que sentía que había nacido bajo una estrella de mala suerte. Los demás santos no tardaron en sentir como el cosmos de Afrodita se había extinguido rápidamente.

-Estúpido, juro que tu muerte no será en vano, salvaste mi vida, no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad para vengarte- decía para sí mismo bastante lleno de furia, cerrando fuertemente los puños y apresurándose para llegar a Yggdracil.

Pasó aproximadamente quince minutos, cuando sintieron otro cosmos extinguirse, esta vez era la de Milo de Escorpio. Aún seguía mal herido cuando las mismas raíces del árbol comenzaron a atacarlo, logró transformar su armadura en la divina pudiendo así, deshacerse de aquel problema pero por el gran agotamiento que sentía no pudo seguir en pie corriendo la misma suerte de la de su ahora difunto compañero Afrodita de Piscis.

El resto de los caballeros comenzaban a ponerse histéricos por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudar a sus compañeros de armas, pero no podían perder de vista su objetivo.

Luego de un rato, los santos restantes se reunieron exitosamente dentro del Yggdracil. Lyfia comenzó a explicarles sobre las siete cámaras en donde cada una contenía una estatua que tenían que destruir, pero para eso, tenían que vencer al dios guerrero que la vigilaba.

Se separaron en caminos diferentes, Shaka llegó minutos después para enfrentarse al dios guerrero, Balder de Hræsvelgr.

Máscara Mortal y Mu llegaron a una de las cámaras que era protegida por el malvado Fafner.

-¡Maldito, sigues con vida!- exclamó el cangrejo bastante encolerizado.

-Que sorpresa que sigan con vida, será un placer acabar con ustedes dos que me han dado bastantes problemas- se burlaba el dios guerrero.

-Ya verás- habló entre dientes el santo de Aries, que al igual que Máscara, la ira se apoderaba de él.

-¡Ondas infernales!- pronunció el italiano llevando a Fafner y a él mismo a Yomotsu.

- _¡Máscara Mortal!-_ llamaba el pelilia por vía cosmos.

- _Yo estaré bien Mu-_ contestó el ojiazul- _tengo unas cuentas que saldar con este tipo, en un rato te alcanzo._

 _-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando. Te encargo la estatua._

Y con eso, se terminó la conversación para que después, el santo de Aries corriera a las siguientes cámaras para ayudar a sus camaradas.

-No voy a perdonarte nunca por lo que has hecho- sentenciaba el cangrejo.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo que quería hacer con esa mujer? Me da tanta lástima que hayas desperdiciado tu tiempo en cuidar a alguien que no vale nada.

Eso fue suficiente para detonar a Máscara Mortal de Cáncer.

* * *

 **Por favor no me maten D: *corre lejos a esconderse* juro que fue Lyfia quien le dio esa información a Mu (8**

 **Despertar al cangrejito con Helena entre sus brazos en esa forma creo que es la peor manera de comenzar el día y más con todo lo que le sucedió al pobre ;c. De verdad me dolió tener que hacerle eso a Afrodita, sacrificarse por su mejor amigo,de verdad mi corazón se estrujó pero tenía que escribirlo, no pude evitarlo D:**

 **Bueno, me gustó Milo como el chico buleado, pobrecito todo le pasa por andar abriendo la bocota xD**

 **¿Ya ven? Nunca hagan enfurecer a Saga, ¿escuchaste Milo? e.e casi es mandado a otra dimensión junto con Aioria y Dohko. Pero juro que cuando escribí como el sensual santo de Géminis de la vocesota sexy despertó al pobre escorpión a su manera, me estaba muriendo de risa D; milagro que no lo mató xc.**

 **La pelea se pondrá intensa, ¿qué pasará con los demas caballeritos y sobre todo... ¿qué pasará en la batalla de mascarita?**

 **Sus dudas serán resueltas en el próximo fic :3**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Una última vez

**¡Por fin he vuelto! Ya extrañaba actualizar este fic que ya va a llegar a su final, el siguiente será el último capítulo que dará por concluida esta bella historia que al parecer a muchos les gustó *le salen lágrimas de felicidad*. Como ya pasaron mis exámenes de la universidad y afortunadamente quedé en donde quería, ya volveré a publicar más seguidamente :3**

 **sslove: La vida me está manipulando, no fui yo hahahahha xD. Rayos, tendré que usar mi armadura para cuidarme xD**

 **Aurole: Las respuestas a tus preguntas las encontrarás en este capítulo :3.**

 **Y ahora, vamos con el penúltimo capítulo :3**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15: Una última vez**

Máscara Mortal atacó a Fafner pero este fue más rápido logrando asestarle un fuerte golpe al santo cayendo con fuerza en el suelo.

-Estúpido- sonreía maliciosamente el dios guerrero- mientras tenga estos mejorados zafiros de Odín que fueron producto de mis experimentos con humanos no podrás vencerme. Hasta tus compañeritos dudo que salgan con vida, cada uno de los dioses guerreros tienen uno que les brindaran fuerza muy superior a la de ustedes.

-No me importa- se levantaba el italiano con dificultad- nunca voy a perdonarte aquella vez que quisiste secuestrar a Helena para usarla en tus enfermos experimentos ¡ni siquiera mereces morir! Eso sería darte la paz eterna- rugió.

-Así que no merezco vivir ni morir- Fafner habló sin importancia- como sea, no seré vencido por ti y cuando salga de este lugar, no solo iré por esa mujerzuela, sino también por sus adorables hermanitos- reía burlescamente.

-¡Eres un maldito!- el cangrejo se abalanzó sobre Niddogh pero este lo superó por fuerza dándole otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en la cara.

-Será mejor que acabe pronto contigo- amenazaba el dios- el señor Andreas estará muy complacido conmigo.

-Eso jamás va a suceder- Máscara hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie pero las marcas púrpuras se hicieron presentes de nuevo en su rostro causándole un gran dolor- aunque tenga que dar mi vida, voy a matarte.

-Pero mírate cómo estás- observaba al cangrejo de manera miserable- apenas y puedes mantenerte de pie.

Fafner aprovechó el estado en que se encontraba su contrincante para atacarlo de nuevo dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo. El santo se sentía en las últimas, un terrible sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo. En su pensamiento él le estaba fallando a Helena en protegerla a ella, esa ciudad en donde vive.

-Ya es hora de tu final- se acercaba más a Máscara sacando su espada dispuesto a terminar su vida con ella.

Cuando comenzó a bajar rápidamente el arma que iba directo a la cabeza del santo, un gran cosmos salió de él como si fuese una explosión que sacó volando al dios guerrero varios metros hacia atrás.

El de la cuarta casa se vio envuelto en un poderoso cosmos dorado. Comenzó a levantarse. Su armadura había cambiado de nuevo a la poderosa armadura divina.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- gritó Fafner aterrado- ¡Pero si estabas muriendo hace un momento!

-Ya te dije- Máscara caminó unos pasos hacia enfrente- aunque yo muera, voy a matarte.

En un intento desesperado, Fafner se abalanzó sobre el santo con la esperanza de arrebatarle la vida, pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos.

-¡Sufrimiento Infernal!- ordenó Máscara concentrando su poder en su dedo índice lanzando su ataque logrando inmovilizar al dios guerrero rompiéndole completamente la armadura para luego sellar su cuerpo y espíritu justo en el camino donde pasaban las almas para caer en el enorme cráter.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- se preguntaba desesperadamente mientras su cara era pisado por las almas que pasaban por ahí. Tenía todo el cuerpo enterrado en el suelo, solo sobresalían su rostro y sus manos.

-Cómo te había mencionado anteriormente- se acercaba victorioso- no te mereces ni la muerte, no mereces vivir ni morir, quedarás ahí sufriendo eternamente- una sonrisa de malicia se dibujó en su cara.

El santo de Cáncer regresó de nuevo a la cámara que protegía del dios guerrero de Niddogh y destruyó la estatua que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

-Mu, al parecer te dejaré esperando, quiero luchar a lado de todos ustedes pero me encuentro muy agotado- dijo para sí mismo mientras su armadura divina desaparecía.

Después de eso, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer cayó al suelo con su cosmos completamente extinto siendo envuelto por las raíces del Yggdracil siendo llevado el cuerpo y la armadura a la sala en donde se encontraban Afrodita y Milo de igual forma sin vida.

 _-Helena…_

La asgardiana sintió como si alguien le hubiera hablado, abrió bastante los ojos y salió corriendo de su casa sin dirección alguna hasta que llegó a al centro de Asgard cayendo en cuenta que no sabía a donde se estaba dirigiendo.

-Máscara…- musitó.

Sus orbes esmeralda comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al mirar el cielo y percatarse de una constelación que había salido aunque el día estuviera a plena luz del sol. Las estrellas que formaban la constelación de Cáncer se hicieron presentes brillando mucho más como si fuera de noche. Estaban ahí, adornando el cielo para luego, una estrella fugaz surcara el firmamento.

-No…- susurró en un hilo de voz- Máscara, no puedes… no puedes…- unas lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Helena se fue casi huyendo de ahí hasta llegar a su casa. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerró con brusquedad haciendo exactamente lo mismo con la de su cuarto recargándose en ella y deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo cubriendo con ambas manos su níveo rostro humedecido. Ya había caído en cuenta. Aquella constelación no había aparecido por casualidad en el cielo a plena luz del día, era su amado italiano que se estaba despidiendo.

-¡No puedes morir! ¡Eres muy fuerte, no puedes haber muerto!- los alaridos de dolor de la florista se escuchaban en su pequeña y solitaria casa.

Pasó un rato, la castaña se acostó en la cama con la mirada clavada al techo, sentía un gran vacío en su pecho que no podía ser tapado con nada. Miró sobre el tocador que quedaba enfrente de ella, el ramo marchito de rosas que la había regalado Afrodita hace unos días, no cabía duda para Helena que él también había muerto. Después, posó su mirada en la corona de margaritas que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado derecho de ella. Esas florecillas blancas también habían marchitado. La tomó entre sus manos con mucho cuidado pero fue tanta la tristeza que la presionó contra su pecho ocasionando que la corona se deshiciera, los pétalos secos de las margaritas se desquebrajaron con la fuerza que Helena había aplicado quedando esparcidas en su pecho. El llanto iba de mal en peor.

-¿Por qué…?- susurró.

Pasó otro largo rato y logró aminorar el llanto un poco, volteó a la ventana y se dio cuenta que la nieve comenzaba a llegar de nuevo y unas gruesas nubes comenzaban a invadir el firmamento que hace unos minutos se encontraba completamente despejado. Le siguió una fuerte tormenta de nive, Asgard comenzaba de nuevo con su clima habitual pero de una manera muy violenta. Se escuchó una explosión en dirección al Yggdracil provocando que la húmeda mirada de la fémina se dirigiera en aquella dirección, observando como unas líneas gruesas de humo surgían del árbol.

-No pudieron haber perdido…

Mientras tanto, la violenta lucha seguía, más caballeros seguían callendo en las garras de la muerte al igual que los dioses guerreros con los que se habían enfrentado.

Aldebarán había caído junto con Hércules

Camus se volvió de nuevo a lado de los santos de oro al presenciar con sus propios ojos como su amigo Shura de Capricornio era atravesado en el pecho con la espada de Surt, el dios gurrero de Eikþyrnir, quien solía ser amigo del santo de acuario hasta que este, hace muchos años atrás cuando estaba en entrenamiento en Siberia para obtener la armadura de oro, ocasionó una avalancha que le costó la vida a la hermana del dios, pero aparentemente no tenía ni una clase de rencor hacía Camus, hasta en ese momento que expresó el odio que les tenía a los santos de Athena y culpando al peliverde de haberle arrebatado la vida a su pequeña hermana.

Tuvieron una violenta batalla donde ambos terminaron muertos, siendo usado el cuerpo del santo de acuario, como alimento para el Yggdracil.

Pasaron aproximadamente una par de horas y las siete cámaras fueron destruidas desatando la furia de Andreas.

Aioria de Leo llegó exitosamente en donde el pelirrojo se encontraba librando una batalla donde ni usando la armadura divina logró hacerle algún rasguño al enemigo.

Andreas estuvo a punto de terminar con la vida del león, pero justo a tiempo llegó Mu usando el muro de cristal para defenderse. Con él, llegaron también Saga y Dohko.

-Lamentamos la demora- se disculpaba Saga.

-Tienes que descansar un poco- ordenaba el santo de Libra de manera divertida llevando a un exhausto Aioria unos metros atrás estando suficientemente lejos del campo de batalla, para luego revolverle sus cabellos rubios y reunirse con sus compañeros recién llegados.

-¿Creen que podrán detenerme?- vociferaba Andreas bastante colérico.

Después, unas enormes raíces salieron del suelo aprisionando a los caballeros que se encontraban ahí, hasta que un gran poder dejó inmóvil al pelirrojo. Shaka había llegado.

-¡Idiota!- reprendió el viejo maestro- te hubieras apurado.

-Me disculpo por llegar tarde- respondió el rubio algo apenado.

Shaka comenzó a pelear con Andreas, utilizó uno de sus ataques más poderosos, el tesoro del cielo. Intentó privarlo de sus cinco sentidos pero fue inútil resultando ser más poderoso que el santo de Virgo y como resultado, este cayó completamente derrotado siendo cubierto por las raíces del Yggdracil, pero todo se trataba de una trampa. Lo que hizo Shaka fue ganar tiempo para que sus camaradas, Saga, Mu y Dohko, hicieran la exclamación de Athena.

Se produjo una fuerte explosión.

Aquel trío estaba casi sin fuerzas y Aioria buscaba desesperadamente en donde se había metido Andreas porque no lo miraban por ni un lado. Llegaron a la conclusión que por fin lo habían derrotado pero estaban en un gran error.

Salió ileso, pero con su verdadero cuerpo presentándose en lo que realmente era, Loki, el falso Dios que quería apoderarse de Asgard y del mundo.

Aquellos santos que hicieron la exclamación de Ahtena, cayeron sin vida para ser devorados por las raíces del Yggdracil.

Aioria siguió peleando bastante mal herido y sus ataques no dañaban al falso Dios, hasta que en un último intento, usó todo los que restaba de su poder logrando otra fuerte explosión acabando con el molesto árbol, pero Loki seguía en pie, atacando al león mandándolo bastante lejos de ahí quedando casi fuera de sus alcance. Su armadura le fue arrebatada, y así, las doce armaduras estaban alrededor del maligno fruto que usaba sus cosmos para alimentarse para formar la poderosa Lanza de Gugnir.

Aioros, el hermano de Aioria hizo su aparición haciendo un encuentro tan emotivo. Por fin, aquellos hermanos estaban juntos de nuevo.

Lucharon codo a codo, uniendo sus fuerzas pero Loki aún les llevaba gran ventaja y peor aún, aquella Lanza por fin nació del fruto y todas las armaduras cayeron opacas y sin vida al pedregoso suelo.

Aquel par de hermanos comenzaron a perder las esperanzas, pero milagrosamente comenzó a ocurrir algo increíble que les devolvió la fe de salir victoriosos de aquella intensa batalla.

Lyfia se encontraba orando frente a la estatua del Dios Odín proporcionando fuerza a los santos.

Aioros y Aioria observaban atónitos las armaduras que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo completamente sin vida llenándose del cosmos de los portadores, el cómo regresaba su color dorado y su calor. Se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para luego mostrar a doce caballeros dorados rodeando a Loki quien estaba bastante desconcertado con ese acontecimiento.

-Creo que fue un error que me absorbieras a mi primero- Afrodita presumía victoriosamente.

-Gracias a que la sangre de Afrodita está envenenada, evitó que el Yggdracil absorbiera toda nuestra vida- explicaba un muy animado Dohko.

La batalla continuó por un largo rato, pero aun estando reunidos los doce, era bastante complicado hacerle algún daño al falso Dios, hasta que aquellos santos quemaron su cosmos hasta el límite vistiendo aquellas preciosas armaduras divinas.

Salieron tras Loki surcando los cielos atacando con todas sus fuerzas. Seguía sin ser una tarea nada fácil, pero gracias a las oraciones de todos los pobladores de Asgard, Aioria logró destruir al malvado Dios.

El árbol fue historia, el extremoso clima helado regresó pero consigo regresó la paz que reinaba en Asgard. Todos estaban agradecidos con aquellos valientes guerreros.

-Nunca terminaremos de estar agradecidos con ustedes- habló Hilda acompañada de Lyfia y un dios guerrero de nombre Frodi.

-No fue nada señorita Hilda- contestó Mu.

Lyfia estaba a punto de decir algo cuando es eso, miró el brazo derecho de Aioria que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Aioria…- dijo en casi un susurro la peliazul haciendo que el santo de Leo observara su extremidad.

-Ya es tiempo de irnos, nuestra misión hasta aquí ha llegado- intervino el hermano del león.

-Entiendo…- musitó Lyfia.

-Te dejo el resto a ti- susurró el santo de Aries a su compañero de la quinta casa colocando su mano en el hombro de él para luego desaparecer por completo.

Y así fueron desapareciendo cada uno de los santos, pero quien estaba realmente afectado era el pobre caballero de Cáncer que era atormentado con la idea de que no volvería a ver su florista una vez más. Eso, la señorita Hilda lo pudo percatar sin dejar de mirar pensativa a ese santo.

Todos terminaron de desaparecer.

Helena salió de su casa observando que ya todo era igual que antes. Aquel duro frio y sin presencia alguna de un rayo de sol. No pudo evitar dar un largo y triste suspiro, no quería resignarse que había perdido a su amado caballero. Por otro lado, muy en el fondo, sentía una pequeña felicidad por ser tan valiente de defender aquel pueblo donde ella habitaba. Su hogar.

Entró de nuevo a su casa cerrando lentamente la puerta. Su mano aun sostenía la manija y así estuvo por un par de minutos invadida por sus pensamientos hasta que reaccionó. Soltó la manija metálica y caminaba lentamente por la sala para luego ir a su habitación.

-Helena…

La florista sintió como su piel se erizaba y giró rápidamente para toparse al dueño de la voz que había pronunciado su nombre. Aquel joven de cabellos alborotados de color azul y de orbes del mismo color que el fondo del mar estaba ahí portando su armadura de Cáncer. Su figura era algo transparente puesto que era solamente su alma quien ocupa ese pequeño lugar de la sala.

-¿Máscara?- apenas pronunció en un hilo de voz la pelicastaña. Se encontraba estática sin poder creer lo que deleitaban sus ojos.

-Me siento tan feliz de verte una vez más antes de partir-decía tranquilamente el santo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho- una traviesa lágrima surcó por la mejilla de Helena.

-Helena- el peliazul colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, ella apenas y podía sentir el tacto de esa caricia- siempre voy a estar contigo, cuidándote en donde sea que me encuentre.

La florista colocó su mano delicadamente en la de Máscara que tocaba su rostro para luego dejar salir un mar de lágrimas en un llanto silencioso, mirándolo solamente a los ojos.

-Tienes que sr fuerte Helena- intentaba animarla- algún día volveremos a vernos, quizás no en estos cuerpos ni en esta época, pero estaremos juntos en algún futuro. Te amo Helena.

-Te amo- apenas pudo pronunciar la ojiverde con una voz quebrada- nunca voy a olvidarte.

-Por favor Helena, cumple mi promesa. Se feliz. Date la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo, alguien que te de felicidad, eso me haría muy feliz a mí también- una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

Máscara se inclinó en dirección a Helena para darle un dulce beso, un beso que si por ellos fuera, sería infinito.

No se apartaban ni por un momento hasta que el alma del cangrejo comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco hasta que unas cuantas luces de su cosmos quedaron rodeando por unos segundos a Helena. Ella las miraba tristemente como danzaban a su alrededor hasta que comenzaron a elevarse y desaparecer por completo dejando a la joven con los ojos inundados llevando ambas manos contra su pecho.

El alma de Máscara Mortal estaba infinitamente agradecida con la señorita Hilda de darle una oportunidad de mirar una vez más a su florista, a esa mujer que amó con todas sus fuerzas, con locura, a quien no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Ahora, estaría cuidándola desde su constelación de Cáncer.

* * *

 **Primero quiero aclarar que así se llama (creo) el ataque de Máscara Mortal cuando deja enterrado a Fafner, así lo leí en internet, en caso de que no sea así pueden dejármelo en reviews :3**

 **Afrodita hizo de las suyas, los salvó a todos y el malvado de Loki por fin a desaparecido. Juro que cuando vi por primera vez SoG la pelea que tienen con él comenzaba a hacerse eterna para mi y me daban ganas de meterme a la compu y matarlo con mis propias manos porque no se moría xD**

 **Hilda fue muy amable con el cangrejito y le concedió ver por última vez a su Helena, les juro que mi corazón s hacía bolita cuando estaba escribiendo la despedida de ellos dos :c**

 **Disculpen si la pelea parece un vil resumen mal hecho de la serie original pero quería apegarme un poco xD aunque al final si me gustó un poco el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste D: *se esconde para evadir tomatasos***

 **Antes de irme a escribir el último capítulo *snif* tengo una pequeña duda: los capítulos se supone que tienen 90 días de vida o algo así ¿cuando se pasan esos días el capítulo se borra automáticamente o se queda ahí? Esa duda me está matando, actualizo los capítulos cuando ya le quedan pocos días porque no se si la página me los borre xD, les agradeceré mucho si me resuelven esa incógnita hahahaha D:**

 **Bueno, no me queda más que decir que sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Disculpen si el capítulo no salió tan largo como los anteriores D:**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Un año

**¡Mis queridas/os lectoras/os! Ya llegamos al final de este fic gracias a ustedes, el capítulo no quedó muy largo, quería hacerlo como una especia de prólogo pero aun no se muy bien como se hacen hahahha D: *se cubre* esta historia no hubiera llegado tan lejos si no hubiera sido gracias a ustedes que me inspiraron y animaron a seguir :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: *se esconde* no se si me encuentras primero hahahaha xD. DM a revivido muchas veces, no puede morir ahora hahahha xD. Yo también casi lloré escribiendo ese capítulo, espero que no me mates con el final hahahaha e.e**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo final. Ahora ¡a leer! :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16: Un año**

-Helena- llamaba angustiada la pequeña hermana peliverde- ¿No hay algo para cubrir las rosas? Pueden congelarse con este clima.

-Iré a preguntarle al señor si tiene algo, tú y tus hermanos quédense aquí cuidando mientras vuelvo, ¿está bien?

-¡Sí hermana!- respondía la niña bastante animada mientras la castaña les dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de irse de ahí.

-¿No miran algo extraña a nuestra hermana?- indagaba curioso el mayor de los hermanos que estaban ahí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la hermana pelirroja se contagió de la curiosidad de su hermano.

-La veo algo triste ahora- el menor de los hermanos respondió un poco desanimado.

-Pero Helena siempre está sonriendo, deben ser sólo alucinaciones tuyas- reprendía la peliverde.

-Es porque…- hizo un breve silencio la pelirroja- hoy se cumple un año de… pues… ya saben.

Los cuatro hermanos guardaron silencio unos minutos cayendo en cuento que era verdad. Ese día se cumplía exactamente un año desde que los doce caballeros de Athena habían destruido al falso Dios Loki para luego volver al mundo de los muertos.

-Debo convertirme en un santo de Athena- decía orgullosamente el mayor- seré el más fuerte de todos y nadie podrá vencerme.

-¿Y por qué mejor no te conviertes en un dios guerrero? Estás aquí en Asgard- respondió el menor algo confundido.

-Prefiero ser un santo de Athena, aquellos caballeros me inspiraron bastante.

-¿Y cómo piensas convertirte en uno?- indagó la peliverde.

-¿Piensas ir hasta Grecia?- atacó con otra pregunta la pelirroja.

-Bueno…- el mayor se rascaba penosamente la nuca- ya veré la forma de cómo convertirme en uno.

-Mejor hay que ponernos a terminar de acomodar el puesto, los clientes no tardan en venir- ordenó la peliverde.

Y así esos niños iniciaron con su labor de terminar de abrir el puesto. A pesar de que el clima no era muy favorable, siempre se las ingeniaban para vender sus flores.

- _Un año…_ \- se lo repetía en la cabeza.

Helena caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Asgard rumbo a la casa en donde se encontraría en ese día el dueño del puesto. Sus pies se hundían en la profunda nieve que se forma en algunos tramos. Se detuvo por un momento y elevó la vista al firmamento para toparse con unas espesas nubes que lo cubrían. Siempre intentaba buscar aquella constelación pero desde que las heladas habían vuelto, muy rara vez se podía asomar alguna pequeña estrella.

- _Un año…_ \- se lo volvió a repetir.

La castaña comenzó a recordar aquella vez en que estuvieron tan juntos, tan unidos. Era un recuerdo que casi a diario revivía. No quedó embarazada puesto a que la joven no estaba en esos días de mayor fertilidad, pero por un momento, cuando Máscara había terminado dentro de ella, no podía negar que había sentido cierto temor de concebir a un niño pero tampoco le hubiera molestado tener un pedacito de ella y su amado entre sus brazos.

Siguió caminando entre la profunda nieve con los brazos cruzados y fijando la mirada en el suelo poniendo atención en donde estaba pisando hasta que llego a una humilde posada. Tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que esta fue abierta por el dueño.

-Que sorpresa Helena, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el mayor estaba un poco desconcertado.

-Quería saber si usted tenía algo para cubrir unas rosas que vamos a vender para que no se dañen mientras estén ahí.

El adulto miró a la joven varios segundos y cerró suavemente los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir.

-Deberías ir a descansar a tu casa por hoy- le recomendó tiernamente.

Helena lo miró sin entender por qué le pedía eso.

-Disculpe señor, pero es mi deber…- no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que fue interrumpida por el adulto.

-No te preocupes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, hoy se cumple un año ¿verdad?- la castaña asintió tristemente- yo iré al puesto y llevaré con que cubrir las flores y les explicaré a tus hermanos que necesitas descansar- colocó su mano sobre el frágil hombro de la asgardiana- por favor Helena, ve a tu casa, es bastante notorio que no te encuentras bien.

La joven le agradeció para luego retirarse de ahí y caminar a su hogar. De verdad necesitaba estar sola ese día, despejar su mente… o dormir todo el día. Se sentía afortunada que el dueño comprendiera como se sentía, desde que lo conoció había sido como un padre para ella y sus hermanos puesto que les dio el trabajo y un techo en donde quedarse, no puso darles algo más porque era lo único que tenía pero para Helena era más que suficiente, a veces sentía que estaba abusando de la amabilidad de aquella persona.

-¿Señorita Hilda?- llamaba Lyfia desde el otro lado de la gran puerta roja de madera fina.

Pegó su oído a la puerta para saber si podía escuchar algo pero todo seguía en silencio. Ya había tocado un par de veces más pero seguía sin tener respuesta hasta que la intriga la invadió y se decidió a abrir un poco, lo suficiente para mirar si todo estaba bien. Asomó un ojo y pudo observar que la peli plateada estaba al filo de su cama con los ojos cerrados bastante concentrada al parecer.

-¿Lyfia?- Hilda se percató de la presencia de la peli azul.

-¡Discúlpeme!- el rostro de la joven se tornó rojo por lo vergonzoso que había tornado ese momento ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir espiar a la representante de Odín?

-No te preocupes- la calmaba con su tranquila voz posando su mirada sobra la intrusa.

-Señorita Hilda, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Me comunicaba con Athena.

Helena llegó a pasos lentos a su humilde casa, abrió lentamente la puerta y una vez adentro la cerró de la misma forma. Clavó su mirada esmeralda en el viejo suelo de madera recordando aquella vez en que miró por primera vez a Máscara Mortal, quien se encontraba muy mal herido, vistiendo su armadura. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se había encontrado con un hombre poderoso que solamente tenía que servir a su diosa y pelear en todas las batallas que fueran necesarias para mantenerla a salvo a ella y todo el mundo. Alguien que sólo vivía para las batallas y sobrevivir a como diera lugar.

Caminó hacia su habitación y se tiró en su cama abrazando la almohada que tenía a un lado como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se iba a dormir. Siempre anhelaba que fuera su caballero a quien siempre estuviera abrazando.

A veces se le hacía difícil estar en su cama, era como recordar una y otra vez aquella vez que hicieron el amor, como se entregaban en cuerpo y alma y se juraban amor eterno sin saber que al siguiente día recibiría la noticia que le destrozaría por completo el alma.

Era lo más injusto de la vida, que a pesar de que hubieran ganado la batalla tenían que volver a morir estando privados de una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Pero tenía que resignarse. Como le había comentado Máscara, ellos ya estaban muertos y si los habían revivido era porque tenían una misión en ese lugar. Solamente vivían para eso. Pelear y salir victoriosos de las misiones sin importar el costo.

Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes empapando un poco la almohada que tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos.

Posó su mirada en un frasco transparente de vidrio que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Aquel recipiente contenía los pétalos de lo que antes era una corona de margaritas. En ese momento comenzó a recordar la primera cita con el santo cuando la llevó a observar el hermoso paisaje nocturno y como olvidar cuando intentaba sin éxito hacerle la corona para ella debido a los celos del cangrejo a causa de que su mejor amigo la cortejaba con su rosas. Y para su sorpresa, al siguiente día el peli azul llegó con una corona de margaritas bien hecha especialmente para ella.

-Te necesito- apenas logró pronunciar en un hilo de voz.

En ese momento, recordó aquella promesa que el santo le había dicho que tenía que cumplir. Ser feliz.

- _¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si me haces falta? ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien más si solamente te amo a ti? No puedo engañar a mi corazón, no pretendo usar a alguien para olvidarte-_ su mente se inundaba de pensamientos mientras sus orbes no paraban de producir lágrimas.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se quedó dormida debido al cansancio emocional en esos momentos.

Comenzó a nevar y las temperaturas seguían bajando obligando a todo aquel que estuviera afuera a abrigarse con toda la ropa que dispusiera y para los que estaban en sus hogares, no dudaban en prender la chimenea y beber una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente.

La florista despertó después de una hora de sueño, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. El frio se hacía insoportable y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, dirigirse a la sala, tomar algunos leños que estaban ahí y prenderlos en la chimenea. Se quedó contemplando el fuego por varios minutos, el calor era bastante agradable en esos momentos.

Cuando consideró que la casa ya tenía un ambiente agradable, ya que no era muy grande, regresó a su habitación para regresar al refugio de su cama y sus sábanas.

Se quedó mirando al vacío, sus orbes esmeraldas estaban fijamente mirando la pared perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un ruido la hizo reaccionar. Alguien estaba tocando a su puerta.

No tenía planeado abrir pero comenzaron a tocar no solo una vez, fueron dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… quizás eran sus hermanos que regresaban a la casa por órdenes del dueño pero se le hacía extraño que no le gritaran o algo ya que esos chiquillos solían ser bastante ruidosos.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y Helena decidió levantarse para ver quién era la persona que insistía tanto.

-¡Ya voy!- habló lo más fuerte que pudo sin sonar molesta calzando rápidamente sus botas.

Caminó rápidamente saliendo de su cuarto y pasando por la sala. Respiró profundo y giró la manija de metal para abrir la puerta de madera.

Al mirar la figura de aquella persona, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se detenía y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. Se llevó una mano a su boca soltando un pequeño grito y las lágrimas no dudaron en hacerse presentes.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde- se disculpaba tiernamente la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Helena estaba a punto de hablar cuando sus labios fueron atrapados en un ferviente beso. Un beso que expresaba todo el dolor de haber estado ausente por un año, cada lágrima derramada, cada suspiro, todo. Máscara estaba de regreso.

Sin dejar de besarla, cerró la puerta y la acorraló en la pared acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo que se lo pedía a gritos. Por parte de la florista, se aferró al cuello del santo planeando no dejarlo ir nunca.

La cargó entre sus brazos como su fuera una princesa y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación postrándola en su cama para luego, continuar besando cada rincón de su figura.

La tristeza se marchó para dar paso a la felicidad, aquellos orbes verdes se encontraron con los orbes azules que tanto deseaban contemplar, el corazón había recuperado esa pieza faltante, el frio ya no importaba porque el calor ya había llegado y en vez de que solo se escucharan los llantos de aquella joven que no había podido contener en un año, fueron sustituidos por gritos de placer pronunciando el nombre de su amado con cada excitante embestida que el caballero de Cáncer le proporcionaba.

-Con su permiso, me gustaría hacerte mi mujer de toda la vida- le susurró el peli azul- te amo Helena.

* * *

 **Enserio** **que lamento que haya quedado tan corto el capítulo, pero no había planeado hacerlo tan extenso xc *se cubre los tomatasos***

 **Si se están preguntando que andaba haciendo Hilda, estaba poniéndose de acuerdo con la diosa Athena para darles otra oportunidad de vivir a nuestros sensua... digo *cof* *cof*, valientes caballeros dorados e.e Helena no podía quedarse solita, ocupaba tener a su cangrejito que la contentara y bien que lo está haciendo e.e hahahahaha xD**

 **No me queda más que agradecerles infinitamente el haber estado siguiendo mi historia y dejarme sus reviews que me impulsaban a continuarla, la verdad no esperaba que tuviera el éxito que tuvo a pesar de ser mi primera historia que escribo "bien" y eso me hace muy feliz *u*.**

 **Si ustedes ya se dieron la vuelta en mi perfil, notarán que puse una pequeña nota del próximo fic que estoy escribiendo que igual, será un DMxHelena (amo esta pareja y como casi no hay fics de ellos dos, me encargaré de hacer muchos de ellos e.e) que se llamará "Lo más importante". La verdad, tenía planeado que fuera un one shot como lo había puesto en mi perfil, pero a la hora de ir desarrollando la historia, me empezaron a llegar muchas ideas a la cabeza y hay una posibilidad de que la haga de varios capítulos, quizás no tan largo como este fic, pero si podría llegar a tener d capítulos (creo, aun no se si vaya a extenderse la historia).**

 **Nuevamente, les agradezco el haber seguido esta historia en estos 6 meses que duró, espero seguir mejorando en las futuras historias que realice.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima :D**


End file.
